Infiel
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Historia basada en hechos reales. Contenido adulto para mayores de 18 años. Albertfic pareja protagonica Albert y Candy. Vocabulario fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Infiel Capítulo 1.

Ring, ring, ring…- Que oportuno llegando a la casa suena el celular ¿Quién será?-

-Hola Candy soy Albert, disculpa que te moleste a esta hora pero necesitaba hablar con una amiga, te estoy llamando de un teléfono público, mi celular lo deje en la casa-

-Tranquilo Albert somos amigos desde hace tiempo, no me molesta siempre te he dicho que soy y seré siempre tu amiga incondicional ¿Dónde estas?-

-En el parque cerca del lago Blue River-

-De acuerdo espérame ahí llego en una hora por favor no te vayas sabes, que somos los mejores amigos-

-¡Uff! Es un alivio contar con tu amistad verdaderamente espero no ser una incomodidad es solo para conversar un poco, es lo que necesito-

-Entiendo los amigos no son únicamente para momentos alegres también para los tristes, es cuestión de lealtad y no importa el tiempo que se tenga de conocerse, sabemos que tenemos afinidad en varios aspectos estamos hechos el uno para el otro-

-Tú siempre tan divertida-

-Bueno no hablo más enseguida salgo para allá-

-Gracias- Albert desanimado colgó.

Candy llamó a Stear-Hola Candy al fin ¿Te decidiste por mi propuesta?-

-Ja, ja, ja ¡nunca! Ya te dije, soy productora no actriz-

-Será ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Voy hacer un vídeo casero trae varias cámaras que pueda ocultar ¡enseguida! que grave varios ángulos –

-¿A estas horas? Mejor mañana-

-Si no lo traes para mañana estarás despedido-

-¡Entendido mi capitán! Es un excelente momento para instalar cámaras ja ja ja-

-Gracias tú siempre tan comprensivo-

Veinte minutos después

–Stear te voy a dejar necesito que los instales de inmediato en los puntos que te marqué-

-¿Es un vídeo casero? ¡Picarona! Me dices y traigo todo el equipo de grabación así queda mejor-

-No este vídeo es personal es un regalo para una amiga a… quien tanto amo-

-Candy ese brillo en tus ojos me da miedo-

-Lo sé soy vengativa, es mi defecto, pero ella se lo merece por traidora, basta de charlas termina pronto, te doy una hora no más porque ese alguien pronto llegará y tú no puedes estar-

-¡Lo que usted ordene!-

En el lago…Candy llegó y se bajó del taxi preocupada al ver a su amigo.

-Albert ¡ese rostro! estas mal ¿Qué te ocurrió? –

\- Es lo de siempre me pide el divorcio, discutimos y lo que me preocupa son los niños, las discusiones no son nada bueno para su crecimiento, la deje en casa como siempre con uno de sus arrebatos, decidí irme para evitar los rostros de angustia en los niños-

-Te entiendo ¿Te digo algo?-

-Claro- Iban platicando a medida que se acercaban al auto.

-Mmm … es mejor que se divorcien… -Se detienen-¡No me veas así! una relación basada en gritos y maltratos no puede ser… aunque no lo creas la mujer puede maltratar al hombre. Ejemplo: yo me separé de mi ex en buenos términos compartimos la custodia y nos va bien, una relación basada en mentiras es insana ¿Qué tal un día de estos te sale con tu domingo 7?-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-Que quien quita que te sea infiel y es una forma de justificar su culpabilidad-

-Lo que dices, es muy grave la conozco desde la escuela-

-Eres un hombre a punto de pisar los 40 y aun eres inocente ja ja ja ja-

-No te rías-

-Disculpa soy tu mejor amiga y te lo digo porque…-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Tienes donde quedarte?-

-Pensaba ir a un hotel-

-No lo puedo permitir. Quédate en mi casa. Dame las llaves de tu auto-

-Pero Candy –

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Es inapro…-

-Siempre eres tan recatado-

-No te haré nada…ja ja ja… nada que no quieras –

-¡Caramelo!-

Albert entró a la casa miró a su alrededor, era un lugar muy acogedor en el centro de la sala había una pequeña chimenea artificial.

-Siéntete cómodo, como en tu casa, no te comeré ja ja ja- Aun pensó Candy.

-Gracias- se frotó las manos y se puso cerca de la chimenea.

-Traje champaña y aceitunas rellenas de salmón son mis favoritas, quitémonos los zapatos y las medias, pongámonos en la alfombra-

-Creo que no deberíamos de beber-

-Eres un amor siempre tan decoroso e inocente no sé ¿Cómo tu mujer te desvalora? Pero toma bebe una copa, no te hará mal algo de licor ayuda a desahogar tus penas por un momento claro no le agarres el gusto-

-Esta situación es difícil no sé ¿Cómo actuar?-

\- Sigue tus instintos-

Candy se acercó a Albert y colocó su mano en su pecho, haciéndolo estremecer - ¿me das aceitunas?- Albert asintió y tomó del recipiente dos aceitunas, Candy las agarró con sus labios y aprovechó para succionar sus dedos, provocando una extraña excitación en él. Se levantó de inmediato.

-Candy resulta inadecua…-

Ella puso su dedo índice en los labios de él para silenciarlo – Soy tu amiga y se perfectamente lo que necesitas como hombre-

-¡Caramelo!-

-Si esa mujer que tienes en casa te desvalora como hombre, yo te daré el valor que mereces- Caminó un poco hacia atrás y se desabotonó la camisa para mostrar sus senos –Se que tienes tiempo sin hacer nada ¡hazme tuya! Sé que lo necesitas- Albert se encontraba en una lucha interna, que lo mantuvo estático -¿Estas indeciso verdad? Pero yo estoy, muy decidida a todo…- se aproximó y antes de besarlo dijo-por ti.- Se besaron apasionadamente.

-Esto que hacemos es incorrecto- Expresó sin dejar de besarla.

-Deja de pensar y hagamos el amor, tu mujer no vale la pena-

Sin más se despojaron de toda la ropa Albert como loco le quitó el jean y la alzó a nivel de su pelvis, ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y él la penetró desenfrenadamente, perdieron el control.

Al día siguiente en las oficinas de los estudios Galas de Chicago, Robert el productor caminaba de un lado a otro- Estoy emocionado, el gran Hugh Hefner vendrá y firmará con nosotros un jugoso contrato para producir sus grandes películas, espero le guste Romeo y Julieta Ja ja ja ja ja-

-Deja de reír estoy molesta porque el protagónico me lo ganó la Susana ¿Te lo hizo mejor que yo?-

-Nunca mi amada Eliza no pude hacer nada la mayoría la eligió-

-Productor Roberts ya está llegando la limusina del señor Hugh Hefner-

-Perfecto que acomoden todo lo necesario para la reunión, nos vemos en la salas de juntas, le mostraremos nuestra mejor película-

En la entrada del estudio Candy esperaba a su examiga ahora enemiga número uno – ¿Perra para dónde vas? la entrada es por acá ¿Me sigues evadiendo traidora?-

-No quiero problemas contigo-

-Lo siento, pero lo debiste de pensar antes de traicionarme, pero ¿Cómo se me ocurrió confiar en alguien que le es in…-

-Cállate no digas nada, no es como tú lo dices entre…. No paso nada… solo fueron…-

-Despreocúpate no diré nada y no lo diré solo porque mi verdadera amiga Paty me lo hizo prometer, pero solo le prometí no decir nada...- Dijo con sorna- Entra necesitamos hablar en la sala de juntas, tengo algo que mostrarte para que veas que yo si soy honesta, sabes la honestidad es un valor indispensable en la vida-

-No iré tengo que trabajar en mi campaña-

¿Cuál campaña? ¿La que te hice a pesar de estar agotada con mi trabajo y a la que nunca me diste crédito? ¡Entra! O… te hago un escándalo aquí mismo, que sepan quién es el verdadero cerebro de la campaña que a todos gustó-

Entraron a la sala de juntas mientras el señor Hugh Hefner bajaba de su limusina.

Candy la empujó - ¡Entra desgraciada! sabes no entiendo ¿Por qué hablas mal de tu esposo? Si es un amor él te ama, bueno en realidad te amaba tú con tu lloradera y sufrimiento lo alejaste y… Para que veas que yo si soy honesta te diré la verdad… anoche me cogí a tu marido-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-Como escuchaste y, para que veas que no es mentira y que yo si conozco el significado de la verdad, te lo digo y, te muestro- Candy tomó el control remoto para encender la pantalla.

Karen gritó como loca -Perra ¡maldita!- se le fue encima, ambas se jalaban los cabellos Candy la sometió obligándola a ver- ¡PERRA ME LA PAGARAS!- Paty entró e intentó separarlas.

-Robert muchacho que bueno verle-

-La felicidad es mía al tenerlo aquí pase, tenemos suficiente espacio para sus conejitas-

Al entrar vieron el espectáculo pero enfocaron sus miradas en el video en eso Eliza exclamó- ¡Y ese actor! ¿Por qué nunca me lo presentaron? Está bien dotado. Ah esa es Candy ya entiendo como es productora, ella se lleva lo mejor, ya sabía que ella también es igual que nosotras con ese cuento de que solo produce y no hace mírenla ahí-

-Calla Eliza- la silenció Stear

-¿Qué me calle? Ni Terry lo tiene tan grande, oh que tamaño o, ¿es un montaje?-

-No lo es yo le instalé las cámaras-

-Interesante- dijo Eliza saboreando su chupeta.

-Es material de primera clase mira que elasticidad ninguna de mis conejitas ha logrado hacer esa posición-

-¡Perra! ¡Zorra!-

-Más perra eres tú, sin tanta vergüenza era para ti ser amiga de una productora de pornografía ¿Por qué te hiciste mi amiga traidora? Ya lo sé por interés y cuando pudiste me traicionaste incapaz de decírmelo en mi cara en la primera oportunidad saliste huyendo como rata-

-Tú hablas de honestidad ¿dime? ¿Él aceptó ser filmado con lo pudoroso que es? él sabe ¿Qué lo grabaste?- Todos dejaron de ver la película y se voltearon a ver la reacción de Candy…

Su mente viajó en el tiempo cuando ambas eran las mejores amigas.

Continuará…

Bien esta historia se continuará en dos semanas al término de los 4 fic que están pendientes

El huésped indeseable que le queda d capítulos amar sin prejuicio 4 capítulos, Albert d El psiquiatra ya le falta poco.

Chao y gracias por seguir este fic que como todos tiene un mensaje. Besos pásela bien y Dios le bendiga.


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Dedicado a Tuty

Retrocedí en el tiempo justo en el momento en que mi vida… se puede decir estuvo… equilibrada jajajaja digamos que sí.

¿A quién miento? A mí misma, era una tragedia no más bien un ligero desequilibrio laboral. A pesar que a los diecisiete años quedé embarazada de mi exesposo Tom por cierto un excelente padre y marido ¿Por qué nos separamos? ¿Qué pasó? Ya lo sabrán.

En realidad todo sucedió en un día rutinario.

-Candy amiga y, ¿esa cara? ¿Te fue mal en la entrevista?-

-¿Cómo adivinaste?-

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué te dijeron?-

-¡uff!… ojala me hubieran dicho algo, más bien se burlaron-

-Amiga no te desanimes tienes mucho talento, no sé ¿Para qué quieres estar en ese tipo de producción?-

-No es como lo ves Pata, ese tipo de películas o programación como lo desees denominar puede trasmitir un mensaje educativo.- Candy aferró sus manos al escritorio negando con la cabeza- Muchas persona ven solo perversión pero, lo cierto es que a través de esas escenas se pueden enseñar ¿Cómo llevar una vida marital sana? Precisamente fue lo que expuse… en los estudios Galas-

Flash back

-Pase adelante señorita Candy-

-Gracias señor Peter-

-Háblenos-

-Vera durante mis estudios como cinematógrafo especializada en sexología-

-Al grano. Nos conocemos su currículo-

-¡Claro señor! He visto como en las películas se exhiben juguetes sexuales para satisfacer al compañero realmente lo considero inne…-

-¡Stop! Pare en verdad cree o creen me dirijo a todos ustedes señores de la junta, ¿qué voy a dejar de usar los juguetes en mis películas? Sabe que gracias a ellos obtengo gran… gran… quise, quiero decir medio vendemos porque señores de la junta estamos financieramente pasando por un mal momento y, justamente lo que gusta a las personas es la variedad de juguetes… si precisamente eso juguetes ¡Claro!-

-Escúcheme si dejamos a un lado ese tipo de apoyo o ayuda sexual podemos vender más será la nueva tendencia en el amor-

-Ja ja ja En verdad cree que en la época actual se ven las películas para alimentar el amor…- ¿Es en serio? ¿De dónde salió es… es…esta jajajaja Chi…caaa jajajaja? I´sorry ahora sí que me dio un ataque de risa jajajajajajajajajaja o me está dando jajajaja-

Fin de flash back

-Uy ándale amiga sí que te fue mal y ¿Tú que dijiste?-

-Nada todos se empezaron a burlar de mí-

-por lo menos tienes la producción del payaso Donald-

Candy negó con la cabeza

-¿No?-

-No te cuento-

Flash back

-Bien señores vamos a trasmitir en vivo y directo desde las instalaciones de supermercados "La gran familia" quiero todas las cámaras sincronizadas, recuerden que estamos siendo patrocinados por el rico y delicioso cereal fortachón; que le da la fuerza y vigor a tu muchacho para crecer con emoción.-

-Jefaza si que se aprendió el comercial de memoria-

-Muy cómico John por ese cereal nos mantenemos a flote mmm por cierto ¿Dónde está nuestra estrella? –

-En el camerino-

-¿Puedes buscarlo?-

-Si lo hago me atrasaré en su pedido jefa-

-Okis iré yo mmm…¡OCTAVIO!-

-¿Quéeee?-

-¿Estas bebiendo a estas horas?-

-Nou para nada… jipi…-

-Presta para acá esta botella ni más faltaba ¿Cómo vamos a salir a flote con este equipo? ¿Creen que no me doy cuenta? ¿Ah? Mira no mas en una botella de agua-

-Nou se molesteee jeffaaa-

-Presta pa´ca si no conociera a tu esposa e hijos juro que ter mando directo para alcohólicos anónimos a que te encierren-

-Yupiii Gracias por la confianza jefa-

Continúe mi camino al camerino de la estrella infantil- hola Donaldson que alegría verte me llenas de entusiasmo saber que gracias a ti vamos a salir adelante-

-Jajajaja mi querida Candy llámame Martin me gusta más mi nombre de pila, que el artístico-

-Gracias te voy ayudar con el maquillaje sabes que me gusta participar en tu arreglo a ver pondré esta botella aquí y tomaré algo de base blanca para taparte estos espacios vacíos, pero ¿Quién te maquilló?-

-Nadie quise hacerlo yo-

-Voy a llamar a la profesional-

-Señor Martin aquí esta su agua-

-Gracias lindura-

-De nada vida-

-Ya te traje a Melisa, por favor a tiende al señor con todo el amor del mundo es para mí como un padre-

-Por supuesto todos lo amamos crecimos junto con el gran payasito Donald-

-Bueno voy a terminar de coordinar toda la producción, un beso grande ¡te Adoro! Mi payasito consentido-

-Por favor voltee su rostro hacia mí voy a terminar de maquillarlo-

-Espere antes me beberé toda esta botella de agua tengo mucha sé ¿En cuánto tiempo salimos al aire?-

-En cinco minutos-

-¡Perfecto!-

-Aja, ¿todos listos? ¿Preparados? Llamen por favor al payasito Donald- Dijo Candy a través del megáfono.-Los niños ocupen sus lugares recuerden el parlamento el payasito Donald sale los saluda y ustedes muy alegres corren a abrazarlo es muy fácil ¿Entendido?-

-¡Sí!-

-Iniciemos-

-Jefa ya está el payasito pero esta al…-

-Por favor es un profesional confío en el deja de chismear y ubíquense todos en sus lugares-

-Per…-

-Pero nada-

En efecto los niños todos ocuparon sus lugares y cuando dije ¡Acción! Más vale que no…

-¿Qué taaal mocosos feos? ¿Qué quieren ahora? No soporto a los niños son unos gro…se…ros ¡hip! Mal educados siempre piden algo que sus padres nunca les van a a… poder dar ¡ENTIÉNDALO!-

Todos los niños empezaron a llorar, yo como loca pedía que apagaran las cámaras pero ya era muy tarde un niño flaco llamó a los otros para hacer el contraataque… todos se había descontrolado era payaso versus bestias enanas, disfrazadas de niños.

-A ¿Quieren pelean? Yo se las daré miren ¡ESTO! Jajajaja-

Solo alcance a decir a mi asistente- Por favor, dime, te lo imploró, dime que no se bajó los pantalones para mostrar su trasero a los niños frente a las cámaras que están en vivo y directo-

Ella solo me contestó- Voy a buscar mis pertenencias ya es tiempo de buscar nuevos horizonte-

Fin de Flash back.

-Candy ¿Qué te puedo decir?-

-Si no tuviera mi hijo hago lo más digno que se puede hacer en estos casos-

-¿Qué?

-Lanzarme del puente Brooklyn-

-Tengo una idea sabes trabajo en varios dramáticos-

-Si a ti si te va bien… a mi no por no saber escuchar, si hubiera estado atenta cuando me trataron de decir que estaba extraño…-

-Ay Candy deja de llorar escucha únete a mi producción-

-Pero seré una carga ya la nómina de ustedes está listo-

-Somos más que amigas hermanas si veo que te ahogas te lanzo una soga y te ayudo a salir a flote, eres ingeniosa seguro nos dará material de primera-

-¿Cómo confías en mí después de la tarugada que hice?-

-Fue una leve… Bueno una equivocación pero debemos seguir adelante ¿Ah? ¿Dónde está la Candy fuerte y alegre que siempre me anima? ¿Ah? Levanta ese rostro-

-Gracias amiga nunca tendré como agradecerte-

Ambas se abrazaron tiernamente llanas de mutua comprensión.

-En serio Candy ¿Cómo le dejaste ahí la botella de aguardiente?-

-Ay no me lo recuerdes ¡Que mala eres Paty?-

-Jajajaja-

Continuará

Disculpen por no tener ganas de escribir Dios les bendiga y disculpen por ser tan pésima escritora.


	3. Chapter 3

Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.

-Jajajaja-

-Y, no te conté la otra parte-

-¿Cuál?-

Flash Back

-Jefa ya no está mostrando el trasero…-

-¡Qué suerte! Gracias a Dios- Dije tocando mi pecho de forma tranquilizadora.

-No… Ahora esta orinando a los niños y… parece regadera de jardín-

-Omg-

Fin de Flash Back

-Y luego ni para que contar-

-Jajajaja ve a casa a descansar mañana a primera hora nos vemos en el canal-

-Gracias Paty así lo haré-

Al día siguiente en casa de los Andrew

-Papá vamos a ver el Show del payasito Donald-

-Amor el payasito Donald ya no será trasmitido-

-Pero ¿Por qué? Shi era mi programa favorito-

-Al parecer se tomó unas vacaciones todos necesitamos descansar alguna vez en la vida ya repetirán la programación.-

-Si tú lo dices papi-

-Estoy seguro-

-Vaya que bonita, escena de padre e hija-

-¿Cómo amaneciste Karen?-

-¿Cómo amanecí? Preguntas. En vez de darme algún halago claro solo piensas en tus intereses-

-Voy a llevar a Sofía al colegio-

-Evades mis preguntas solo te la pasas trabajando-

-Tengo que trabajar necesitamos dinero para costear el colegio de los niños, además ayudar a mi tía que ya es una mujer mayor-

-Esa señora se debe ir de esta casa de ¡inmediato! ¿No te conoces el dicho? "El muerto, el arrimado y los hijos ajenos apestan a los tres días"-

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué cosas dices? Esa mujer se dedicó a cuidarme sin importar llevarse su juventud en ello ¿Cómo pretende que la saque a la calle? Si hasta reumatismo tiene-

-¡No me interesa!-

-Gracias a esa mujer a la que pretendes echar a la calle pudimos dar la inicial para comprar esta casa-

-¿Y ya por eso le debemos pleitesía?-

-Lo mínimo que merece de nosotros es algo de respeto-

-¡Me vale gorro!-

-Voy a llevar a los niños al colegio luego me voy a trabajar, haré horas extras, por favor no me esperes-

-¿Vas a continuar con las horas extras?-

-Sería más sencillo si ambos trabajáramos-

-Pues ya verás yo estudie algo de publicidad de seguro encontraré un trabajo y mejor remunerado que el tuyo-

-Nos vemos- Albert se despidió dándole un beso en la frente.

Karen pensó: ¿Qué hago? No lo tolero ni a él ni a su familia, por mi que se quede con los niños quiero vivir mi vida ser feliz sin ataduras, ya sé pediré ayuda a mi gran amiga Paty ella sabrá que sugerirme.

Estudios Producciones Drama Film.

-Hola a todos-

-Hola-

-Les presento a nuestra nueva asistente de producción de dramáticos: Candy White, por favor préstenle el apoyo necesario-

-Seguro jefa-

-Candy te dejo -

Candy asintió con la cabeza- Seguro… antes que te vayas otro abrazo-

-¡Nos vemos!-

-Bien chicos solo díganme ¿En qué escena quedaron? y ¿Cuál es el parlamento, guión o libreto?-

-¡Qué entusiasmo!-

-Siempre activa mis corazones he resucitado como el ave fénix más feliz y alegre que nunca ¡A trabajar!-

Se le acercó Flammy - Te cuento sé que es la típica, historia de la niña buena que dice no partir los platos pero los parte todos pero, es lo que vende sabes cómo es-

-Estoy al tanto-

-Bien la producción se llama Juegos del destino-

-Aja-

-Y te vas a reír, los protagonistas se conocieron en una fiesta de disfraces-

"Es increíble que dentro de mi recuerdo tenga varios recuerdos, pero así es dentro de ese recuerdo jajaja recordé el pasado una fiesta de disfraces jajajaja que irónica es la vida; pasa en las películas pasa en la vida real pasa en Drama Film ¿Tendrá algún significado? ¿Quién sabe? Volviendo a la tierra."

-Mmmm interesante y ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Nada aun ella se enamoró de su mejor amigo asistieron a una fiesta de disfraces hicieron varios juegos subidos de tono y terminan dentro de un closet allí sucede, varias cosas, roces, coqueteos pero nada más, sin embargo los dos terminan extasiados por los besos y caricias subidos de tono que se dieron ¿Cómo le hacemos para esta escena?-

-La escena del armario es sencilla; podemos usar cualquier locación déjame ver el espacio y ya les digo donde ubicar las cámaras para tener cubierto todos los ángulos requeridos para tener las tomas necesarias e iluminación-

-Okis te presentaré a Stear es el responsable del área técnica-

-Gracias-

En la oficina de Paty

Entró Karen llorando despavoridamente.

-Karen amiga ¿Qué tienes?-

-Ese gusano es malo me maltrata; ama más a su familia que a mí- Expresó desconsoladamente. -Hasta me mando a trabajar, me humilló, no me quiere, me desprecia-

-Tranquila siéntate cuéntame todo soy tus oídos, desahógate- Dijo Paty a medida que le acariciaba el cabello a Karen quien se aferró a ella.

-Es malo me odia, lo sé ya no soy una mujer joven tengo treinta y poquitos…-

-¿Crees que este con otra?-

-No pero es muy aburrido, con todas sus costumbres de niño bueno y educado-

-No te entiendo… Pero somos amigas y te entenderé-

-Gracias ¡Oye!-

-Sí-

-Me puedo quedar a ver la filmación de la novela digo… Para ver a los actores-

-Por supuesto distráete-

-Bien-manifestó con una sonrisilla traviesa.

Y así la querida Karen inició su recorrido por los estudios de Producciones Drama Film.

Topándose con el iluminador a quien se le cayó el destornillador al bajar de las escaleras para recogerlo.

-Mmmm que manos tan suaves y blancas como la nieve tienes mami-Karen se mordió el labio inferior y se hizo el cabello para atrás, pues la verdad el chico no estaba nada mal.

Con un dejo de superioridad contestó- Escucha moreno deja de ser tan igualado mi nombre es Karen, Señora Andrew para ti.-

-Como mande la sablosona como no voy a vel lo buanaza que esta mi leina-

-Primero aprende a pronunciar es sabrosona y es ver lo buenaza que esta mi reina-

-Cuanta duleza en un cuelpecito tan frágil y de segulo dulce es que sabés una cosa es que es el sabol latino-

"Tan buenazo y tan bruto" Karen blanqueo los ojos- Escuche aprenda a pronunciar primero luego se dirige a las personas cultas- Sin más Karen siguió su camino.

-Oye mi leina mi nomble es Juan pelo pa´a los amigos Juancho, tú me puedes decil Juanchote cuando quielas te digo el polque de mi apodo licula…- Karen continuó su camino ignorándolo al llegar al área de filmación notó como todos amenamente se dirigían a una rubia delgada de ojos verdes.

Continuará.

Gracias a todas por su apoyo en especial a: Nana me alegra que estés bien así es como se lucha en la vida.

Albeth: Linda como siempre.

Tuty: gracias por tu testamento y el apoyo.

La verdad que en cuanto al Tonific estoy más enredada que un kilo de estopa Jijiji y tú lo sabes jiji

Jajaja creo que este capítulo resultó menos deprimente. Jiji

Bunny: No tienes que esperar he vuelto.

Glenda: mil gracias por el apoyo, siempre tienes la palabra adecuada para dar fortaleza a las personas que lo necesitamos gracias en serio mil gracias.

Mercedes: me hace feliz saber que disfrutas los capítulos es lo que me honra más que a nada.

Invitado: gracias por tu comprensión.

Yaguí: Gracias trato de que sean diferente en todo no me gusta que se parezca a otro Fic en caso de ser así menciono o doy los créditos pues esa persona merece reconocimiento, por suerte aun tengo un dejo de creatividad propia jij.

Becky 10000: gracias por tu reconocimiento para mi es importante saber que le llega las emociones de los personajes.

Nel: gracias por las estadísticas en realidad he obtenido más de 21000 visitas con el siquiatra jijiy en las demás el coleccionista 15000, el resto 10000 y los minific como 2000 y 500 jiji algo así. jii

Mary silenciosa: tienes toda la razón ya no haré caso a los mal intencionados. Mil gracias.

Como me animaron publiqué nuevamente. Hasta la próxima ya saben hagan bien y no miren a quien jiji . Dios les bendiga a ustedes y a sus seres queridos.


	4. Chapter 4

Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.

-¿No te perdiste?-

-No Paty, gracias-

-Me preocupe, al recordarme que no conoces las instalaciones, decidí buscarte-

-Ah gracias… Una pregunta ¿Quién es la rubia ojiverde? Todos parecen estar alegres y felices junto a ella-

-Ah, sí es mi gran amiga y ahora asistente de producción. Con el tiempo estoy segura será productora ejecutiva-

-¿Es hija de alguien importante?-

-No para nada es una gran amiga la conocí hace unos años atrás siempre admiró mi trabajo y por medio de su interés por conocer un poco más de mis producciones nos hicimos amigas , estaba pasando por una mala racha y decidí contratarla sé que tiene talento para la creatividad-

-Un momento quieres decir que a ella, que tienes poco tiempo de conocerla le ofreciste, mejor dicho le distes empleo, a parte la recomendaste y a mí no; que estudie publicidad-

-No te pongas celosa es simplemente que ella tiene experiencia en el medio, recuerda que tu no lograste cumplir las pasantías-

-Sabes ya no sigas, estás comportándote igual que el energúmeno de mi marido, que me maltrata y humilla-

-Vamos solo te dijo que trabajaras-

-¿Qué trabajara? Te parece poco ¿Del lado de quién estas de él o de el mío?-

-Del tuyo claro está-

-En primera instancia el deber del hombre es trabajar y mantener a la esposa y a los hijos… -No sé cómo se me ocurrió fijarme en un Don nadie-

-Tampoco seas así es Ingeniero-

-Un Ingeniero mal pagado que tiene que hacer horas extras-

-Él te da para tus gastos-

-¡Ay no! Ya tengo malestar me siento mal muy mal, nadie me comprende. Toda mi familia me odia ahora tú también-

-Vamos tranquila ven, siéntate en este sillón, iré por agua-

Karen a lo lejos observó a Candy decidió acercarse y saludar.

-Hola-

Candy levantó la mirada y sonrío –Hola ¿Cómo estas? ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?-

Karen extendió la mano y con una gran sonrisa se le presentó- Mi nombre es Karen Sofía Andrew te estado observando e irradias alegría y entusiasmo-

-Je je je ¿En serio? Muchas gracias por tus halagos ¿A qué área perteneces?-

-La verdad a ninguna, soy amiga de Paty-

\- ¡¿De verdad?! Pues las amigas de Paty son mis amigas de manera incondicional ¡Bienvenida! Lo que necesites te lo doy ¡Cualquier ayuda!-

-¡Ups! Al fin te encontré Karen ¿Ya se conocen?-

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron al tiempo-

-¡Qué bien!-

-Sí Paty, y, ya somos las mejores amigas ¿Verdad Candy?-

-Por supuesto, ni más faltaba-

Así pasaron los días y Albert como siempre llegaba a la casa solo a descansar dado a la larga jornada laboral, pues las deudas iban en ascenso y más con la enfermedad de la mujer que se dedicó a cuidarlo desde la edad de 8 años hasta hacerse adulto y valerse de sí mismo.

Karen estaba terminando de hacer la comida cuando bajó Elroy- ¿Será que usted puede ayudar en algo en esta casa?-

-Lo siento, lavaré los trastes-

¡Pow! –Ya vio lo que hizo partió los platos y con lo caro que están, usted es solo un ¡estorbo!-

Albert regresó a buscar unos chip de información que se les había olvidado- ¡KAREN!-

-¿Ah?-

-¿Qué demonios haces? ¿No te das cuenta que mi tía tiene reumatismo y artritis? ¿Por qué te portas de esa forma?-

Karen empezó a sollozar, no dijo nada y solo se fue a su cuarto, llamó a Candy- Hola amiga que bueno que contestas mi esposo me sigue humillando, no me quiere, por favor ayúdame-

-Claro amiga solo dime ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-Solo escucharme, saber que cuento con tu apoyo, no tolero más esta situación… quisiera trabajar… no quiero depender de nadie y menos de él esta situación es intolerante-

-Tengo una idea quizás puedas trabajar conmigo, serás asistente jajaja de la asistente, pero te pagaré de mi salario-

-Pero si podrás ¿Pagarme bien?-

-Sí tranquila, yo recibo regalías por los comerciales, además es medio tiempo co horas es suficiente, me ayudarás con el montaje, nada más lees los guiones y aportas ideas para las escenas, nos reunimos con todos los integrantes de la producción y decimos que es lo más conveniente para trasmitir el mensaje al público receptor-

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Te adoro-

-Ahora quiero que descanses y duermas tranquila mañana te espero a primera hora-

-Oye me dijiste que solo sería 4 horas diarias ¿Qué tal en la tarde?-

-Claro ¿Puedo preguntar por qué en la tarde?-

-Es que tengo que llevar a mis hijos al colegio es por eso-

-Mmm de acuerdo y ya sabes arriba ese ánimo-

-¡Sí!-

Al día siguiente Albert regresó –Tía ¿Qué haces aun aquí? Te hacía en el hospital-

-William estoy arreglando a los niños para llevarlos al colegio-

-Y ¿Karen?-

-Creo que se siente mal-

-Tía no finjas no es primera vez que ella duerme hasta tarde olvidándose de sus deberes como madre, me molesta que hoy tienes consulta médica…-

-Hijo tranquilo no discutas con ella por favor, a mi no me importa llevar a los niños a la escuela, al fin y al cabo son mis nietos-

-Hoy no discutiré. Toma dinero agarra un taxi para que llegues pronto a la cita-

-Pero y los niños-

-Los llevo yo, ya es tarde-

-Pero, no has descansado-

-Dormí un par de horas, tranquila, además nos iremos en bus hay tiempo de sobra para llegar a la hora de entrada-

Elroy se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos al saber que había hecho un buen trabajo como madre.

En la tarde

-Karen ¡Por fin llegas!-

-¡Ay Candy! Es que no sabes había un gran tráfico-

-Bueno ven ya los actores están practicando para la escena del baile-

Juancho Slim en ese momento iba pasando y tomó a Karen desprevenida-Hola mi amol-

-Ya viene este chango-

-¿Po que tan alisca?- Karen blanqueó los ojos- Bailemos esta pieza pa´ que sientas el sabo tlopical-

Karen pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior: ¡Uy de verdad! que esos ojos grises rayados derriten a cualquier mujer, y ni hablar de esa piel broceada ¡uy mulato tu sí que estas bueno!"

-Te gusta se llama LÍE Y LLOLA de Celia Cruz-

Juancho Slim la pego a su cuerpo y lo que ella sintió le hizo decir- ¡Juanchote!-

Continuará.

Yagui (gracias por lo del estilo propio jajajaja la verdad es que soy realista tomo lo que veo y las expresiones de la realidad es lo que me gusta, y más que tengo una suerte para que me cuenten historias, de hecho un estilista un día me dijo para reunirse con migo para contarme como llego a ser lo que es hoy día, dije: "Te escucharé si la historia es inusual la escribo" Jajaja claro que para esa historia si no meto al rubio sino a cierto ingles pero lo guardo para después la tengo engavetada son como tres historias aunado a otras).

Tuty (Esta señora bueno dejare que la audiencia diga jiji).

Yeneli (Gracias por tu apoyo amiga Albertfan Jiji).

Coneja (Bueno veamos que sucede si Candy realmente es una malvada)

Nina (Ojala escriban algo realmente lindo de Candy y Albert esas personas que critican que lo sepan hacer con tacto y nos den el nombre del fic para leerlo con entusiasmo y amor jiji Estoy a la espera).

Boribonbon (el siguiente será todo un acontecimiento jajaja Ya verán).

chidamami (ese es el objetivo que rían jajaja)

Nana (Ya estamos conociendo a la verdadera Karen Sofía jajajaj)

Glenda (espero que este te guste más).

Ya saben hagan bien y no miren a quien. Besos y mil bendiciones. Dios le bendiga. Jiji


	5. Chapter 5

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

-¡Karen!-

-¿Ah? Candy ¿Por qué gritas?-

Se acercó -Te veo muy entretenida-

-No se moleste jefaza es que al escuchal la música me dieron ganas de baila´ y más con esta peliroja preciosa-

-Slim no la entretengas, además está casada-

-Pero no capada- dijo a la vez que giñó un ojo- nos vemos pleciosu´a-

Candy gritó –Juan Slim recuerda que tienes 21 años ella podría ser tu…-

-¡Su hermana! ¡Eh! Tampoco te pases-

-Jajajaja que divertida, no te molestes justamente era lo que iba a decir jajajaja no tienes edad para ser su mamá-

-Y tú ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Veinte y nueve y ¿Tú?-

-Pues… Yo…tengo…Hm… Treinta y alguitos-

-Mmm y de ¿Cuántos son esos alguitos?-

-Candy me dijiste que manejaras algo ¿verdad?-

-Sí, vaya forma de evadir preguntas ja ja ja. Es el Teleprompter es fácil de usar ven y te explico-

-Gracias-

\- Me dijiste que habías estudiado publicidad dime ¿Cuál es tú mayor habilidad?-

-Soy talentosa en todo-

-Creatividad es justo lo que más necesitamos-

Ya al culminar la jornada laboral.

-Buenos nos vamos- dijo Candy.

-¿Nos vamos juntas Candy?-

-Claro te doy el aventón hasta el estacionamiento-

-¿Tienes auto?-

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-No por nada… bueno sí es que yo no tengo…me toca agarrar siempre el bus y es muy peligroso en esta ciudad-

-Hm hagamos algo hoy te llevo y ya después te reajusto el salario para que pagues un transporte privado ¿Te parece?-

-Por supuesto amiga. Te quiero mucho-

Candy sonrió tiernamente.

A las semanas

Por fin terminamos-

Karen tu solo trabajas tres horas ¿Cómo puedes estar tan agotada? -

Lo dices sencillo ¿Por qué tienes todo a la mano?-

De ¿Qué hablas? Me he ganado todo a punta de esfuerzo desde muy joven he trabajado arduamente-

Lo sé… Lo siento-

Te comprendo ¿Cómo están las cosas en tu casa?-

Terrible llevo semanas en la casa de mi mamá-

Tú esposo no ¿Te ha buscado?-

Sí, pero es un déspota solo quiere que este cuidando a los niños, me quiere de sirvienta, quiero divorciarme y, cuando me divorcie le dejare los niños de jueves a domingo para ir a bailar y disfrutar la vida que merezco-

Ja ja ja que cosas dices lo importante es que los niños tengan ambas figuras es indispensable en su desarrollo-

Ya que estamos en confianza, ¿te puedo contar un secreto?-

Sí-

Pero no se lo digas a nadie-

No lo diré mis labios están sellados-

¡Perfecto!... Es …-

Si no lo quieres contar no lo hagas, son tus secretos-

Pues…-Se mordía la uña del dedo índice.- Es que Juancho Slim…Bueno…Jijiji Juanchote-

¿Juanchote?-

Sí amiga es que la otra vez cuando fui por unos papeles al pasar por el jardín del estudio-

¿Cuál? ¿El que está aislado?

Sí.- Karen tragó en seco.- Cuando…-

"Tengo un ja´dín de losas, helmosas

Tengo claveles

tengo violetas

tengo pompones

también miosotis" Y todas pa´ ti mami-

-¡Abusador!-

-Uy amol no te pongas así solo halago tu belleza-

-¿Belleza?- Me detuve.

-Si po´que tu eles hemolsa… Te vele cae…- Él se acercó hasta mí y me comenzó a susurrar palabras al oído que me enloquecieron…

-Quieres decir, ¿qué estuviste con él?-

-¡Nooo! para nada déjame continuar quieres no he sido infiel es solo que…-

-Mami tu lespilación es divina tu aliento es lico, quisiela recolrel todo tu cuerpo con mi lengua-

-¡Hay no! bestia, animal, salvaje.-

-¡Salvaje pelo…po tu amol!-

-El descendió hasta ahí.- Dijo Karen señalando con sus labios.

-¿Ah? No entiendo ¿Qué señalas?-

-Pues mi florecita-

-¿Florecita?-

-¡Mi clítoris! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?!-

-¡Oh por Dios!- Candy se llevó la mano a la frente de la impresión- ¡Uff! Fuiste infiel-

-No no es infidelidad porque él nunca me penetró solo fueron caricias y algunos gemidos-

-Bueno si tú lo dices, pero debo aconsejarte que debes ser honesta contigo misma, saber que quieres en realidad, te recuerdo que él es un hombre joven y no creo que lleguen a formar una relación amorosa estable por favor no te ilusiones con él recapacita y no abandones a tu esposo y, si lo vas a dejar que no sea por otro hombre hazlo por ti misma, amate valórate como mujer como persona, debo decirte que le es casado ¿Ya sabías?-

-Si la ví y no es muy atractiva- expresó encogiéndose de hombros.

-A pesar de que no sea tan bonita, es su esposa y no creo que la abandone, tú eres una mujer muy linda, encantadora le gustarías a cualquier hombre pero una cosa es la atracción física y otra el amor-

-¿Me estas sermoneando? –

-No, te hablo con la realidad la honestidad es lo más importante en la vida-

-Tú eres una mujer divorciada ¿Por qué? ¿Te fueron infiel?-

Candy suspiró hondo-Te contaré mi historia. A pesar de haber quedado embarazada a la edad de 17 años salí adelante. Tom y yo siempre nos apoyamos. Admito que lo nuestro fue hormonal debido a la edad fuimos más allá y sin usar ningún tipo de protección, sin embargo estudié y me especialicé-

-Tu familia te apoyó, que suertuda eres-

-Al contrario nos dieron la espalda-

-Hm-

-Con algunos ahorros logramos alquilar un pequeño cuarto a pesar de todo éramos buenos estudiantes, logré la compresión de mis profesores, estudiaba en casa a la vez que cuidaba de mi niño-

-Ves que eres suertuda ningún profesor hace eso a mí me tenían acosada-

-Les demostré que realmente me interesaba estudiar, antes de las fechas entregaba los trabajos-

-Que interesante- manifestó con un dejo de indiferencia.

-Tom me insistió que acudiera a la fiesta de fin de clases, me dijo que me lo merecía que siempre era trabajar y estudiar y por suerte él había ascendido en su empleo de ranchero y, lo más probable es que nuestra situación mejorara… accedí a su petición la verdad quería conocer a personas. Estaban reunidos todos los estudiantes de la diferentes facultades de economía, medicina, artes, sociales e ingeniería. Todo era divertido era una fiesta de disfraces Ja ja ja Yo vestía de Julieta usaba una peluca roja y antifaz-

-Y ¿Cuál fue el problema?-

-Todo iba bien hasta que un compañero más bien una rata apestosa… me echo la culpa de…-

-¡SÍ DIRECTOR FUE ELLA!- me acusó señalándome con su asqueroso dedo índice.

-¿Yo? ¿De qué me culpas Neal?-

-Revísenle el bolso- Ordenó con severidad el director.

-Profesora Margaret le juro que no es mío-

-Candy se dijo claramente que es una fiesta sin alcohol trajiste brandi-

-Juro profesora Margaret que no sé cómo llegó a mi bolso-

-¡Ya están las pruebas! Haga el favor de retirarse, le informo que su conducta del día de hoy se verá reflejado en su índice académico-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada es que no escuchó ¡Retírese de inmediato!-

-Director Lenan, sea compasivo con la alumna-

-Deje de abogar por ella profesora Margaret-

-Está bien como ya me dictaron sentencia pues me voy, me largo pero me llevo mis botellas ya que según ustedes son mías-

Salí corriendo de ahí como loca, entre el bosque y saque de mi bolso una de las botellas de brandi y a medida que lloraba tomaba un gran sorbo, no estaba acostumbrada a beber así que de inmediato me hizo efecto, llegue a un lago ví una balsa y me quedé dormida. Al despertar como a la hora aun bajo los efectos del alcohol me dí cuenta que iba río abajo, pedí auxilio como loca, sentía que me ahogaba pero una mano me agarró.

Continuará...

Gracias a todas por comentar si desean otro capítulo mañana no olvidé comentar Jiji. Otra cosita si desean que cambie el estilo narrativo solo digan y modifico gracias.

Tuty: Oro por ti y por todas para que mejoren su situación de salud y estado de ánimo a veces nos toca reír y en otras llorar. Solo pido a Dios que nos de fuerzas para esos momentos difíciles de la vida.

Natu: no me olvido del psiquíatra jiji dejen allá sus comentarios para que haya mayor incentivo jiji no mentira es que es el final ahí que hacerlo de lujo recuerda que los finales siempre son largos y, se debe hacer bien. Te garantizó que te gustará ya falta poco jiji.

Lizbeth Haruka: Ja ja ja ya estoy ansiosa por tus comentarios también por los de Glenda, mercedes y Becki 1000que siempre están ahí al pie del cañón una no les gustó el capítulo anterior o estan ocupadas.

Conejito: Es una mujer déspota que solo piensa en si misma por eso digo no juzgue sin antes saber cómo ocurrieron las cosas jiji.

Boribonbon: Jiji Veneno y crueldad parece de novela mayamera jiji

Nana: Uy y cuando te enteres de lo siguientes wao. Un beso grande.

Un beso enorme a todas se les quiere de corazón como siempre hagan bien y no miren a quien jiji.


	6. Chapter 6

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

-Estaba perdiendo la conciencia cuando sentí que una mano me agarró, en el instante me asusté por el hombre que tenía al frente, vestía un traje de pirata y la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto de bellos pero cuando el abrió sus ojos ¡Dios que ojos! Sus ojos que bien se podían confundir con el claro azul del río iluminado por el sol de la mañana. Sus ojos fueron la luz en medio de la oscuridad. Fue magnífico increíblemente inexplicable la paz y tranquilidad que sentí. Supe de inmediato que todo estaría bien.-

-¡Wao! Ja ja ja ¡Saliste poeta! y ¿Él fue la causa de tu divorcio?-

-Sí, y el motivo por el que decidí especializarme en la cátedra de sexología porque después de esa noche…-

-Candy ¿Eres sexóloga?-

-Sí-

-¡Me sorprendes! No sabía… ¿Te puedo contar sobre mi vida marital?

-Por supuesto-

-Es que a mi esposo a él no le gusta estar conmigo, siempre me evade, sabes él no se enamoró de mí, yo le propuse ser novios. Él solo tenía ojos para una mujer que quedó en el pasado, sí ella ya es historia-

-Segura ¿Que no se han vuelto a ver?-

-No es un santurrón la tía le crío muy devoto a Dios, fiel a las buenas costumbres le enseñó a respetar a las mujeres y de caso contrario azotarse ja ja ja-

-Está bien que puedas estar con un hombre digno, es el sueño de toda mujer.-

-Sí, pero a mí me gustan más salvaje tipo Juanchote con esos músculos ¡Uy! Si que esta como quiere-

-¿Entonces él nunca estuvo con ninguna mujer antes que tú?-

-Sí estuvo con una pero fue cosa de una noche, no me quiso dar detalles-

Y tú ¿Has estado con él nada más?-

No la verdad no estuve con cin… siete pero fue antes de casarme, ahora soy muy devota a Dios, de hecho vamos todos los domingos a la iglesia y ¿Tú?-

Aunque te parezca increíble solo estuve con mi esposo y con… el pi…rata-

¡¿Te acostaste con el pirata?!-

No lo digas tan alto jajaja-

Y ¿Cómo fue?-

Fue una total locura al salir del agua me desmayé, al despertar estaba en una especie de cabaña totalmente desnuda y semiebria jajaja al abrir mis ojos ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué visión! Él estaba desnudo, al percatarse de mi mirada trató de ocultarse, pero era imposible pues en el lugar solo había madera y las ropas estaban en secamiento-

¡Y se entregaron al deseo!- Dijo Karen con un ademán teatral.

No para nada no es cómo crees-

¿Entonces?-

Te explico… él me dijo-

-Señorita perdóneme no vaya a creer que soy un desquiciado con mala intención…-

-Ah no y ¿Por qué estamos desnudos?-

-Teníamos que quitarnos nuestras vestiduras, nos podíamos enfermar estuve buscando tela para cubrirnos pero fue en vano.- Sorprendentemente su dulce voz me hizo confiar en su palabra, ¡Dios! Ese hombre me tenía hipnotizada.

-No te preocupes, soy desinhibida al fin y al cabo somos dos personas sobreviviendo.- Empecé a temblar.

-¿Cómo hacemos para no morir congelados? -

-No te preocupes, tengo la solución.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Mi bolso ¿Dónde está?- voltee para ambos lados.- ¿Se quedó en el río?-

-No, aquí esta, lo rescaté junto con la bella dama que lo portaba- dijo con una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera juro sino hubiera sido por…

-Continúa, ¿qué pasó con el mangazo?-

-Jajaja es que en verdad creí que era un sueño sino hubiera sido porque me llevé entre mis cosas su…-

-Vas a terminar de contar ¿Sí o no?-

-Claro ya termino mi historia-

Metí la mano en el bolso y saqué las botellas de brandi -¡Taran! Aquí esta nuestra medicina-

-¿Señorita está usted segura? Nos podría hacer daño más a usted que es una dama-

-Quizás pero ¿Conoce otro método para calentarnos y no morir de hipotermia?-

-No la verdad no toda la leña esta humedecida imposible de encender.-

-Listo no se discuta más jajaja tú eres Adán y yo Eva y te ofrezco el fruto prohibido más bien la bebida prohibida.- Le dí primero un fuerte sorbo, luego le ofrecí a él. Al cabo de unos cuantos tragos empezamos a reír. Yo me acerqué a él, toqué su abdomen.- Sabes deberíamos de hacer alguna danza para calentar nuestros cuerpos.- Bailé tipo hawaiano movía mi cadera de un lado a otro, en seguida él se levantó, agarró una de sus prendas y se tapó su miembro, en ese momento se me olvidó que estaba casada. Con mi dedo índice le llamé hasta mí sin dejar de bailar. Él negaba con la cabeza y le dije – No temas.- Destapé la botella de brandy, me vertí su contenido por todo el cuerpo invitándolo a beber directamente de mí. No aguantó más el pobre y me aceptó el ofrecimiento. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, él me tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo con su boca y lengua. Besó mis labios, mis pechos y...mi ombligo hasta llegar a mi parte sur ahí le dí de beber más cantidad y a medida que él me succionaba yo le vertía más, más y más líquido en la boca, ¡Dios! Demasiado caliente tuve el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, luego él se acomodó entre mis piernas y me hizo suya, nos besábamos como dos salvajes. Fue tanta la pasión que amanecimos abrazados. Al despertar me dí cuenta del error que había cometido; así que me levanté y vestí rápido sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Le fuiste infiel al padre de tú hijo, ¿entonces?-

-Sí, y para colmo que ni siquiera sé cómo se llama tanto criticar la fiesta que se nos pasó preguntarnos el nombre.-

-Tú si fuiste infiel porque hubo penetración.-

\- Si tú lo dices… en fin el asunto es que después de aquella experiencia no pude estar más con Tom ni con nadie… le confesé la verdad.-

\- ¿Cómo lo tomó?-

-Pues…-

Continuará…

Gracias a todas por estar ahí en un rato subo el final de amar sin prejuicios y le entrego a Tuty el final del psiquiatra para que lo edite. No lo había hecho antes porque estaba haciendo un trabajo jiji y luego un vídeo en Youtube de Candy y Albert del tema musical enamorándome de ti de Chayanne Jiji y como es mi única seguidora tenía que complacerla.

La historia es un poco larga espero no se canse por eso todos los días estaré actualizando.

Nota: Publicación sujeta a comentarios jiji.

Becky 10000: me alegra saber que ya tu papi está bien. Bendiciones para tu familia y para ti. Me satisface saber que te gusta el fic.

Nina, ROS y tutypineapple: Y quien más? Jiji saquen sus conclusiones.

Bunny: si la historia se detalla como Karen le hizo la trastada a Candy.

Mary silenciosa: Gracias por seguirme.

Nana: Así pero cuando en la vida se quiere salir adelante no existe obstáculo.

Glenda que comes que adivinas.

Natu y Yagui: de hoy a mañana no pasa que se publique el final del siquiatra. Pero como es largo tarda su proceso jiji

Que Dios las bendiga ya saben hagan bien y no miren a quien.


	7. Chapter 7

Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.

-¿Cómo lo tomó él?... me preguntas Karen…La verdad es que siempre fuimos dos personas comprensibles dispuestas a conversar a respetar el espacio de cada uno, ¿será la razón por la que me atrajo?

Prosigo.

Hm… ya habían pasado dos semanas del encuentro con el desconocido en el río. La verdad es que Tom y yo nos habíamos alejado en la intimidad. Así que tomé la iniciativa de sentarnos a conversar saber, ¿qué nos pasaba? y ¿por qué actué de manera irracional aquel día? ¡Dios no pensé en mi familia me dejé seducir por unos ojos azul cielo! Que apenas se le veía el rostro, la mitad de su cara estaba cubierto por vello facial; estábamos en medio de la oscuridad, pero su dulce voz, su dicción ¡Dios que hombre! Gracias a la luz de la luna pude apreciar su bien formado cuerpo atlético y ¿Quién sabe si él se acordará de mí?

…

-Andrew el sistema operativo de la red Global Plus está funcionando lento los clientes se están quejando, por favor revisa. Andrew, Andrew… ¿me escuchas? ¡ANDREW!

\- ¿Qué George?

-¿Para dónde te fuiste?

-No a ningún lado solo meditaba un asunto que es mejor dejar en el pasado.

-En fin te decía que la red Global Plus presenta retraso en el procesamiento…

…

-Pero sí que viviste una noche de ensueño con un gran amante, mi esposo ni me ve. Siempre me evade, ¿es que no soy linda?

-Sí lo eres. Todo tiene su explicación, te sigo contando. Tom y yo nos miramos y le invité a sentarse en la mesa para dialogar. Era en ese momento o nunca así que respiré hondo.

Con mi mirada gacha, tomé fuerzas de donde no tenía y le dije.- Tom debo confesarte…un hecho que quizás me consideres la peor de todas… pero es peor si continuamos viviendo en una burbuja de mentiras que a la larga; no solo nos afectará a ambos sino también al sano desarrollo de nuestro hijo y es lo último que quiero.- Tom agarró mi mano.

-Por tus palabras me tratas de decir, ¿qué te gusta otra persona…?

-Tom yo…

-Candy éramos jóvenes e inmaduros cuando decidimos estar en la intimidad y no medimos las consecuencias, si te gusta alguien más no temas en decírmelo.

-Tom no solo me gusta es… que… yo estuve con él en la intimidad.- me levanté de la silla y me giré quedando a espalda de él. Honestamente tenía mucha vergüenza de contar la verdad pero era enfrentarlo o mantenerme callada; de seguro nuestras vidas se habrían convertido en un infierno. Él se paró y me abrazó por la espalda, besando mi hombro.

-Candy ya hace un mes, que yo me he sentido atraído por una chica. Entre ella y yo no ha pasado nada ni si quiera le he dirigido la palabra. Pero me gusta y mucho, quería que lo supieras desde hace varios días a tras pero, ahora que nos hemos sentado a dar a conocer nuestros verdaderos sentimientos me hace sentir maravilloso así que no te sientas mal por mí.

-Tom… ¡Gracias! Y ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

\- Seguir adelante.- Nos abrazamos.

-¿Cuándo te le declararás?

-Aún no sé, pero lo haré. Nos sonreímos y quedamos en buen término.

\- ¿Ella lo acepto con todo e hijo?

-De hecho vivimos juntos un tiempo claro cada quien en su respectiva habitación jajajajaja somos grandes amigas ella me apoyó, en varias oportunidades, tiene dos hijos de Tom.

-Y ¿Por qué vivieron juntos?

-El dinero era escaso; pagar cada uno un alquiler nos veríamos más forzados, llegamos a un acuerdo. Tom con el tiempo logró conseguir un préstamo para comprar un rancho. Jajajaja me acuerdo que más de una vez los ayudé a limpiar era toda una pocilga, la convivencia es la forma correcta de salir adelante, el ser humano no es aislado necesitamos de otros para sobrevivir y aunque Tom y yo ya no éramos pareja marital, definitivamente nos unía el amor por nuestro hijo ya por ese lado somos una familia y la familia se apoya.

-Interesante.- Dijo Karen con cierta ligereza.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de salida. Nos tardamos mucho hablando.

-Cierto.

-Gracias amiga tomaré en cuenta tus consejos.

Pasaron los días.

La vida laboral de Candy y Paty iba en ascenso la mejor dupla.

-¿Y esa cara Paty?

-Estoy celosa casi no me hablas.

\- ¿Cómo? Si eres mi mejor amiga si me ponen a elegir con los ojos cerrados te elijo a ti.

-Lo sé ¡Gracias!

Ambas se abrazaron.

-Candy tienes una llamada de una productor.- Dijo Flammy.

-Gracias.

-Es la línea tres.

-Okis.

-¡Candy al fin te encontré!

-¿Quién…habla?

-Candy ¡Por Dios se te olvidó la entrevista!

-¿Productor dijo?

\- Sí, ¡acuérdate de la entrevista soy Robert Hathaway!

-Claro los que se burlaron de mí.

-No lo tomes así mujer aquí todos te amamos eres nuestra heroína.

-¿Cómo si me vieron solo una vez?

-Lo suficiente para saber que eres la mejor de todas, además nos quitaste de encima a ese viejo que Dios o más bien el diablo lo tenga jajajajaja.

-¿Por qué se expresa de ese modo?

-Ya lo sabrás ya estoy llegando…

-Llegando a ¿Dónde?

\- A tú trabajo.

-¿Cómo conoce mi dirección de trabajo?

-Luego te lo explicó debemos hablar personalmente.

-Está bien.

Candy salió y vio un hombre en una limusina con dos chicas muy exuberantes, en una mano tenía una botella de Champaña y en la otra mano dos copas. Se bajó de prisa y le sirvió a Candy para brindar.

-¡Señor!

-Bebe, eres adulta.

Karen salió para ver de qué trataba el alboroto.

El hombre ya se veía medio ebrio a punto de perder el único haz de consciencia.- Veras Candy te cuento rapidito, tú nos liberaste de ese viejo y antes de que me preguntes ¿Cómo? Yo te contesto. Veras ese día el señor…

-Jajajajajajaja que mujer tan ilusa ¿Quién… quien… le… dijo que la pornografía era para trasmitir un mensaje…? Jajajajajajajajaja y ustedes inútiles jajajajaja no vuelva a dejar pasar a esa mujer jajajajajajajajajaajaja Dios sí que me hizo el día jajajajajajajajaja…No puedo parar de reír ¡Oh! Mi pecho jajajajaja nadie me había causado tanta gracia jajajajajaja…

-¡Señor! ¡Señor!

-¿Qué le pasó!

-No sé no tiene pulso, esta pálido.

-¡Omg! este viejo pichirre y desgraciado se murió y ni siquiera nos pagó los contratos ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Manifesté preocupadamente.

…

-En fin ese viejo rabo verde resultó ser todo un viejo zorro ladrón. Después de haber muerto de risa; ese fue el diagnóstico que dieron los médicos forense. A los días se presentaron unos agentes publicitarios preguntando por el hoy occiso jajajaja. – Candy escuchaba atenta. –El asunto es que ese viejo por años nos dijo que la productora estaba en quiebra cuando en realidad estaba mejor que nunca. En nuestra producciones usábamos productos que él nos decía que era una ayuda para que no se viera tan mal las escenas cuando en realidad los promocionaba y obtenía grandes ganancias de no haber sido por ti ese viejo no se hubiera muerto de risa y nosotros aún estaríamos siendo explotados.

Candy incrédula dijo-Yo lo maté.

-No te sientas mal nos hiciste un favor. Te vengo a decir que quedas contratada.

Continuará…

Bien me tardé un poco por andar leyendo los fic de Tuty que esta mejor que nunca y ni hablar de contigo conocí el amor.

Ah las invito a leer a una nueva escritora de Albertfic ella mete a tanto a Albert como a Terry de pareja sexual pero al final se queda con su rubio amado a mí me gusta como escribe de verdad la recomiendo se llama GabyTGAndrew. Su fic se llama Ilusión? Querer? o Amar? En los grupos ha sido todo un éxito. Espero la lean y le dejen comentarios positivos.

Coneja: Creo jiji que te vas a desilusionar jiji espero no te molestes de saber de quién es el pirata, solo te puedo decir que no es Terry. Una pista es el único a quien Candy a llamado en la novela pirata ¿Quién será? ¿Ah?

Lizita, Glenda, Natu, Nana, Boribombo, Chidamami, Tuty, Mary silenciosa, Mercedes, Yagui, Tuty está en lo cierto ya saben quién es el pirata jajajaja vaya que sí les dio calor ¿verdad? Ahora viene lo mejor.

Josie: por ahí va la cosa jiji

Bunny: es margaritac443. Así estoy en Youtube puedes ver varios videos los primeros que hice estoy pensando buscar tiempo para editarlo pero ya los últimos están de lujo, esta Enamorándome de ti que me gusta, tu pirata soy yo entre otros.

Bueno mil gracias a todas ya saben hagan bien y no miren a quien si desean que actualice pronto solo dejen sus comentarios y listo. Que ahora viene lo mejor.


	8. Chapter 8

Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.

-¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Soy la mujer más feliz de la vida se me cumplió mi sueño al fin seré productora Ejecutiva ¡Sí!- Eso me dije en aquel momento de felicidad cuando creí que tenía las más grandes amigas, en realidad mi única amiga era o es una sola Patricia O´Brian, en fin sigo recordando cómo pasó todo.

-Candy amiga que alegría me enteré que ahora estas trabajando con otra productora, ¿nos abandonaras?

-No, claro que no Karen Sofía.

-No me llames Sofía.

-Perdón se me olvida Karen que odias que te llamen por tu nombre completo ja, ja, ja.

-Bueno pero dime te vas a ir porque tendría que encontrar a otra persona que te supla.

-No, no me voy la producción dramática está muy adelantada y a todos le han gustado mi dirección escénica, irme antes sin culminar sería un acto de mal agradecimiento.

-Mmmm si tú lo dices.

\- Candy sabes leí un anuncio publicado en la cartelera del canal trata de una campaña publicitaria se debe llevar un proyecto pero… como tú sabes yo no logré hacer las pasantías para graduarme de publicista y, de verdad necesito el trabajo no soporto los maltratos de mi esposo, además me quiero independizar.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, amiga.

-Oh será para irte con ese tal Juancho Slim.

-Noooooooooo amiga para nada a ese ya no lo quiero… no abandonará a su esposa... Sí me voy de mi casa es porque mi matrimonio con ese ser despreciable no va para ningún lado…mmm… ven te cuento algo, la otra vez por internet conocí a un italiano.

-¿Quéeeeee?- Quedé boquiabierta.

-Despreocúpate no paso nada-. Respiré tranquila la verdad no juzgo a nadie pero me parecía que actuaba de manera irracional. Creo que mal gasté mí tiempo aconsejándole que fuera honesta.

-Te explico la otra vez conocí a un bello y galante italiano se llama Charlie Caruso nos vimos en un café él me comenzó a cortejar me dijo en italiano: "Voglio scoparti solo per una notte e botarte il giorno successivo perché si sta già diventando vecchio". (Quiero cog&&&& solo por una noche y botarte al día siguiente porque ya te estas volviendo anciana). -Ah ¿Qué significará?-. Arqueé mi ceja.- De seguro que solo desea estar conmigo por el resto de su vida.

-La verdad no sé italiano. Pero si a ti te parece.

-Sí nos dimos unos besos apasionados, ¡wau! Megadivinos me metió la lengua hasta la garganta. Eso sí estuvo genial. Nos fuimos atrás de una fuente de agua y nos besamos como dos locos le rodeé la cintura con mis piernas y me hizo girar, reíamos entre besos ¡Oh Dios me caliento cada vez que me acuerdo!... Jijiji acarició mis senos.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a continuar así? Debes sincerarte.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, sin embargo, creo que este italiano si da la talla es soltero y joven tiene como 24 años.

-No abandones a tu esposo por otro hombre si lo haces hazlo por ti. Por más nadie tienes que aprender a vivir contigo misma a quererte aceptarte nunca recurras al dicho que dice: un clavo saca a otro clavo.

-Lo sé por eso necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

-Con la campaña publicitaria tu eres muy creativa has que gane el concurso para quedar con el empleo y así no depender de nadie-. La verdad estaba agotada por ambos compromisos pero era mi amiga y me hizo recordar cuando yo estaba sumergida en el fracaso así que accedí a ayudarla.

-De acuerdo te ayudaré.

-¡Síiiii! Gracias amiga te quiero mucho.

Duré varias noches sin dormir bien, me dolía la cabeza, sin embargo, nada de eso me importó solo quería ver a todas las personas alegres y felices. Ella ganó el concurso la contrataron pero de igual forma me llamaba siempre para consultarme, sí que me tenía con el tiempo absorbido. No quería ser grosera pero si me daba ganas de decir ¡POR DIOS APRENDE A VALERTE POR TI MISMA!

Por otro lado, estaba muy feliz con mi desempeño como productora de películas porno ja, ja, ja sí que me divertía mucho, mi concepto era cero juguetes sexuales el acto sexual debía ser cosa entre dos guiados por la imaginación. Robert me dijo que si lo implementábamos podíamos manejar una especie de publicidad de emplazamiento; es decir se muestra o se nombra el producto durante el dialogo de los actores. Le propuse que podíamos trabajar con bebidas alcohólicas recuerdo como rió por ello…

-Ja, ja, ja el niño que es llorón y la mamá que lo pellizca ja, ja, ja ¿Sabes? Nuestro actor estrella Terrence Granchester ja, ja, ja le gusta empinar el codo y tú le vas a ofrecer o dar alcohol durante… ja, ja, ja el rodaje de la película ahí sí que va caer más rápido en el alcoholismo.

Pensé: Y usted no se queda atrás.- En sí no tiene porque beber.

-¿Ah no?-. Levantó una ceja extrañado.

-No solo mostrará el producto o que diga "dame un whisky escocés en las rocas" viene Susana Marlow le guiña un ojo se lo entrega y muestra la etiqueta del producto al mismo tiempo le enseña sus pechos y él los ve con deseo, en ese instante le hace una seña y él la sigue hasta la mesa de billar que esta atrás del bar ahí encuentra varios productos comestibles como fresas, crema batida, que se puede aplicar en los pezones, chocolates, cremas; mil cosas que podemos promocionar a través de una escena ja, ja, ja más que una escena erótica va a parecer una venta de productos ja, ja, ja. Solo imagínese la escena… señor Hathaway ¡Señor Hathaway! ¡Señor Hathaway! ¡Reaccione! Lo abofeteé.

-¿Ah? ¿Ah? Disculpa me quedé pensando en la filmación.

-Mmm será… Señor Hathaway, una cosa.

-Sí.

-Dejé de ver mi trasero mientras camino.

Se aclaró la garganta- Por supuesto yo a usted le respeto ni más faltaba. Soy un profesional aunque si usted-. Carraspeó.- se decide estoy disponible... A cualquier hora. Ya lo expresé.

-Mmm, ¡será! en fin presénteme el actor que tanto menciona.

\- Enseguida lo llamo.- Tomé asiento en eso entro un muchacho alto muy atractivo y… atrevido.

-Hola pecosa tienes el placer de tener ante ti al mejor actor porno de todos los tiempos, si gustas te puedo mostrar mis dotes-. Sin ningún aviso se bajo los pantalones y me enseñó su instrumento. Le observé y dije.- Me parece interesante definitivamente el papel es tuyo.

-¡Lo sabía ninguna se resiste!-. Le hice señas a uno de mis asistente, disimuladamente con voz baja dije a su oído.- Por favor ponga el zoom al máximo hagan que su miembro se vea enorme, por lo menos es un hombre atractivo.

-En seguida doy las instrucciones.

Comenzamos las grabaciones y todo marchaba bien pero nada en la vida es felicidad, aparentemente Paty estaba siendo atacada por la competencia del canal y un día nos enteramos…

Continuará.

Gracias a todas jajaja me agradan sus comentarios.

Glenda a ¿qué comentarios te refieres? Jiji todos aparecen. Mil besos te adoro.

Mercedes: esa es mi mayor felicidad que ustedes estén felices.

Nana: te me fuiste de vacaciones regresa pronto. Sí a mi me gustaría que así fuera jajaja. No entiendo porque llevarse mal la pareja después que terminan en fin cosa de cada quien. Un beso grande nana te quiero y te mando a ti y a todas mil bendiciones para su salud y la mejor cura es la risa. Así que no dejen de reír.

Josie: si se ve cada cosa esto ha pasado en la realidad gente que se hace la victima pero con esta historia ya vamos aprendiendo a identificarlas jiji.

CONEJA: veamos como Albert se da cuenta y descuida todos los días estaré actualizando quiero terminar todas para dar paso a nuevas historias.

GabyTGAndrew: mil gracias por tú apoyo espero cada capítulo tuyo que ya sé que esta culminado y la trama es excelente jajajaja. Ilusión? Querer? O Amar? Historia fresca y juvenil.

Tuty: Poliamor jajajaja me haces reír pero me debes más actualización de mis fic favoritos que es Contigo conocí el amor, Doble identidad, El intruso Esteban-Constanza que pasará? Al y los loquillos.

Como siempre mil gracias por leer y ya saben hagan bien y no miren a quién. Dios nos bendiga.


	9. Chapter 9

Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.

 **Infiel Etapa de revelación jiji.**

-No puede ser Paty… tranquila…Inhala…Exhala ¿Cómo se fugó la información?

-Ni idea y, lo peor es que no sé ¿Qué hacer?

-Ok. Tranquila toma asiento, respira hondo, podemos reclamar los derechos de autor si vemos las escenas en otro canal ¿Registraste las escenas cierto?

-Por supuesto pero…

-Pero… ¿Qué?

-No encuentro los documentos, estaban en mi oficina.

-¿Será que tenemos un infiltrado?

-No sé no lo creo.

-¿Cómo nos roban en nuestra cara? Dime ¿Cómo?

Me hacía las mil y unas preguntas y nada todos parecían sospechosos. Para colmo Paty estaba abatida teníamos que lanzar el siguiente episodio de la novelas estelar y solo contábamos con dos días ¡Dios que preocupación! Directores, actores, técnicos, escenógrafos, maquilladores, estilistas todos corríamos de un lugar a otro…

-¡Candy!- Paty interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

\- No puedo pensar, nada me viene a la mente y es el penúltimo capítulo. Por tanto debe ser algo verdaderamente romántico y original no debemos fallar a la audiencia… ¿Qué hago?

-Primero Paty no nos estresemos quieres… pues… Pues… Omg no tengo ni la puta idea de lo que voy hacer. Por favor traigame un Martini tipo James Bond agitado no revuelto.

-Candy ¿Ahora eres alcohólica?

-¡No¡ Perdón mejor consígame un expreso doble bien cargado por favor y una soga-. ¡Plaf!- ¿Qué?

-Deja de pensar en el suicidio.

-¿Ah?

-Siempre que te sientes acorralada solo piensas en quitarte la vida así no sé enfrenta la vida ¡Da la Cara!

Sobándome el rostro asentí con la mirada.

-Extrañamente tu manotazo me ha hecho tener una idea. Ven y te explico.

-Escucho…mmm… ¿en serio?… pero es que noooo…. Es demasiado… no… que locura y tú crees que los actores, ¿van a querer?

-Síiii, se positiva. Es nuestra única esperanza de lanzar una idea innovadora y romántica.

-Será, habrá que hablar con todo el equipo de producción para trasladarnos. Por suerte la historia es de fantasía.

…

-¿Listo señores para la filmación?

Paty interrumpió al director-. Espere un momento por favor. Candy estamos a punto de parar esta locura… Tampoco es para perder la vida.

-Confía en mí. ¡Sí director!

-Ok, señores… ¡luces, cámaras, acción!-.

Escena del rescate en el fondo del mar Toma 1.

-Adela, Adelaaaaaaaaaaaa amor, mi amooooooor no te mueras ¡Señor si has de llevarte a alguien de este mundo que sea yo, pero a ella NO, NO, No te la lleves, te lo ruego!

-Debo llevármela. En este mundo ya no puede estar. Pero ante tu agonía que hace sentir pena hasta el ser más inhumano que pueda existir en las tinieblas…

(-Esta sobreactuando jajaja-, ¡Karen no interrumpas! Al espectador le gusta esta clase de actuación… ahora me perdí la parte donde le otorgan los poderes mágicos-. Perdón… Candy, amiguita linda-. ¡Gracias por cooperar!)

-¿Amor lo hiciste por mí?, ¿por mí enfrentaste al mostro marino para liberarme y así estar juntos por la eternidad?

-¡Sí amor!, me entregaron los poderes mágicos y gracias a ellos te pude salvar mi reina, quiero, quiero que estés conmigo por siempre ¡casémonos!

-Pero… Pero… Síiiii…claro que acepto. Viviré contigo en el fondo del mar.

-¡Tendremos la mejor boda que se haya tenido!

-¡Corte! ¡Se imprime!

 **Dos días después.**

-Vaya ja, ja, ja, ja Candy si que fue arriesgada esa boda todos los camarógrafos ahí metidos con trajes de buzo, sabes pudimos haber muerto durante la filmación. Ja, ja, ja -. Manifestó Paty

-Fue una estupidez-. Expresó Karen con desdén.

\- Karen así es el mundo de la producción toca meterte en paisajes desconocidos para llevar entretenimiento y alegría a los hogares. Con tu forma de pensar nunca serás productora.

-¡Se me olvida que tú eres la mejor! Por poco y, las personas mueren gracias a tu majestuosa idea.

-Mejor dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí ¿Quieren?

-Como gustes-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo Candy y Karen.

Mientras en las oficinas privadas Karen hablaba con Sandra. – Ya les entregue todos los documentos a pesar de todo las muy, muy se salieron con las suyas.

Te pagamos muy bien para que llevaras al fracaso la producción y no lo conseguiste.

Tengo un plan haré que boten a Candy es la única forma que podrán apoderarse del canal al mismo tiempo de todos sus subscriptores y patrocinadores.

Confío en ti Karen, ¡no falles!

Por supuesto jefaza y gracias por ese maravilloso obsequio. Me encanta mi nuevo auto.

Karen pensó: -¿Cómo hago para que el imbécil de Albert no se dé cuenta que estoy ganando dinero? Ese perdedor, bueno no tiene porque enterarse al fin y al cabo llevo meses viviendo en la casa de mis padres. Tendré dinero suficiente, seré incluso más adinerada que Candy solo me falta hablar mal de ella con los accionistas y ¡listo! Paty linda aunque no quiero hablar mal de ti toca hacerlo lamentablemente son ustedes o yo. Así que adius a ambas. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

 **En la oficina de la directora general.**

-Annie es verdad Candy esta zafada imagínate filmar una boda en el fondo del mar es de locos yo por suerte no me metí me quede afuera pero, pudieron haber muerto los camarógrafos, actores una pérdida importante. Okis aumentó el rating mas sin embargo pudo ser una perdida monetaria incalculable, ¡piénsalo! ¿Realmente es la clase de productor ejecutivo que deseas tener? Un productor que no mide sus consecuencias, la otra vez Candy me gritó fue muy grosera conmigo, ¡está fuera de sí…!

-Escucha si ella te gritó ha de ser por un motivo; ella es muy eficiente en su labor. Es cierto el concepto fue algo arriesgado pero así es el mundo del espectáculo.

Karen salió de la oficina hecha una furia pero no se quedó tranquila logró hacer una reunión con los accionistas del canal.

-Annie entra-. Dijo Tony Sánchez presidente del canal.

\- ¿A qué se debe esta reunión?

-Trata del desempeño de Candy.

-Es una de las más grandes productoras del canal, incluso la quiero hacer accionista.

-No sé puede-. Intervino Karen.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella es productora de Pornografía. Su nombre sale en los créditos de esas asquerosas películas.

-La verdad Annie no sé podrá sabemos que es creativa pero, nuestras esposas no lo admitirán, no sé cómo pero se han enterado y la consideran un mal ejemplo.

-Totalmente de acuerdo con su esposa presidente, es un mal ejemplo por Dios nosotras las mujeres decentes de nuestro hogar que nos debemos a nuestro esposos e hijos, no podemos permitir que esa mujer en uno de sus arranques de locuras se atreva a… mmm… quien quita y, ¡se atreva hacer una producción porno para trasmitir en horario infantil!

-Gracias Karen por tu intervención Annie no nos queda de otra…

-Señores, señoras no podemos tomar una decisión sobre una persona ausente que no se puede defender, ¡es injusto!

Diana se levantó.- Es que no entiendes esa mujer se ha vuelto una salvaje le ha gritado a Karen, ha expuesto al equipo de producción a un gran peligro y para colmo descubrimos que realiza películas porno. No permitiré que esa mujer se acerqué, que convivan con nuestros esposos e hijos ya vendrá con sus malas mañas.

-¿Ustedes han visto sus películas porno?

\- Yo una vez la vi y no pude continuar, son un asco así como todo lo que hace.

-Karen a mi me pareció todo lo contrario, para nada la ví vulgar…

-¡Ya basta! Si tanto la defiendes Annie has que venga enseguida, Sabes la voy a llamar-. Diana marcó el intercomunicador.

-Sí, Licenciada.

-Mili comuníqueme urgentemente con Candy que venga de inmediato a la sala de juntas.

Karen palideció.- No por favor que no venga ¿Para qué? ¿Qué va a decir? Capaz y se pone agresiva.

Candy iba entrando a la oficina cuando escuchó gran parte de la conversación, jamás imaginaron que ella llegaría tan rápido, casualmente estaba a pocos pasos de la sala de juntas.

-Solo le puedo decir que es una loca histérica que puso en riesgo la vida de varios y su vida personal nos ha de afectar ¿Quién sabe con cuantos actores se habrá acostado? Me enterado que es divorciada y le fue infiel a su esposo con un desconocido… ya dije lo que tenía que decir yo me voy porque esa loca no tarda en llegar… Me da cosa con Paty porque ella si es un angelito pero ella fue la que la metió, y lo más probable es que se quiera ir con ella…

Candy no creía lo que que había escuchado, sin pensar mucho entró y miró directo a Karen con deseos de matarla.

-Buenos Días hablando del rey de Roma y ella que se aparece, ¡verdad!-. Karen salió despavorida, Candy la sujetó por el brazo,- para ¿dónde vas?

-Je, je, je amiga déjame explicarte sé que dije algunas cosas inequívocas pero…

-No lo puedo creer me habían dicho que alguien nos estaba traicionando pero nunca creí que se tratará de ti a la persona que le brinde todo mi apoyo incondicional, incluso dudé de la persona que me lo dijo, pero esto confirma todo.

-Bueno sí ¿Y qué? Sabes tú amistad no me interesa.

-Ah no te interesa…mmm… así como tampoco mis ideas. En este preciso instante te retiras de la campaña publicitaria que te hice; te doy 24 horas que corre a partir del instante en que me traicionaste y te apuras porque solo te quedan 6 horas, ¿me escuchaste bien In-fi-el?

Karen con los ojos brotados por la última palabra que pronunció Candy dijo: -No por favor me llames de esa forma, ¿por qué lo dices?

-¡Ja! Porque lo eres y, ¡será tu nombre a partir de este momento Karen Sofía Andrew! En cuanto a ustedes no sé preocupen, ¡me largo! solo recojo todos mis archivos y me marcho ya no seré un mal ejemplo ¡Gracias Annie! Por tus advertencias que yo tontamente no quise oír sobre este ser.

-De nada amiga, cuenta conmigo.

-Bien me retiro.

Candy llegó a su oficina a recoger todos sus materiales de trabajo. Paty estaba toda preocupada.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada, ¡simplemente me largo!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy un mal ejemplo pero, tranquila el problema es conmigo, contigo no pasa nada.

-Si tú te vas yo también.

-Gracias por tu apoyo… Muy bien por empleo no te preocupes ahora tengo muchas producciones a mi cargo. Así que recoge tus cosas y nos llevamos a quien desees.

-¿Podemos llevarnos a Stear?

-Desde luego… Sabes… ya sé quien nos traicionó.

-¿Quién?

-Tú amiga.

-¿Mi amiga?

\- Sí, Karen.

-¿Karen?

-Ella dijo que soy un mal ejemplo por ser divorciada, que me había acostado con un extraño, que produzco porno y que soy una inconsciente y pare de contar.

-¡Oh, Candy! ¿En serio?

-Casualmente tenía mi grabadora encendida y todo se guardó.

Paty escuchó toda la grabación.

-Puedes creerlo y ella me dice eso, que es una adultera por Dios.

-Según ella el esposo la ha maltratado.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama su esposo?

-William Albert Andrew.

Un momento Karen me marcó al celular de seguro querrá darme una explicación.

-O… hacerse la víctima, ¡la muy perra!

Candy estaba frente a su computadora y se metió en el facebook. Allí buscó el nombre del esposo de Karen.

Candy pensó: -Así que tu eres el esposo de Karen, usas gafas de sol pero se ve que tienes una dulce sonrisa no sé cómo dice que eres un mal hombre… no lo creo, muy bien si tu mujer no supo ser una buena amiga de seguro tu sí serás un buen amigo. ¡Ja! Y el pobre presume su foto familiar, ¡qué horror!

 **En la oficina.**

-Albert te necesitan en la sala de informática.

-En seguida voy George nada más veo una solicitud de amistad que me llegó… mmm Candy White… Será que la acepto ¿Quién será?

Continuará.

Bueno gracias a mis cuatro hermosas seguidoras jajajaj Tuty Pineapple, GabyTGAndrew y CONEJA. Ah se me olvida que Nana está de vacaciones bueno mil besos a todas y que Dios nos Bendiga jajajaja.

Sí Sofía es un asco pero a partir de este momento veremos qué pasa entre los rubios así que pregunten lo que quieran.

Las amoooooo.

P.D: si que estuvo largo pero este debía ser así que flojera no me gusta escribir tanto jajajaja. Besos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.**

A ver Candy White, veamos su perfil.

-Albert, es urgente-.

-¡Voy! …después veré si acepto o no su solicitud-.

…

Ya envié la solicitud ahora me falta solo esperar por tu respuesta **William Albert Andrew** ja, ja, ja, ja… Tiene hasta nombre de Príncipe como el hijo de la Princesa Diana y el Príncipe Carlos de Inglaterra y, por lo que veo es un hombre noble por su sonrisa y, mira no más como presume a su familia, cualquiera diría que son la familia perfecta, ¿veamos que expresión pones cuando yo de una forma muy elegante te haga saber que tu esposita es la Reina de la fidelidad? Hm…déjame pensar… ya sé te invito a ver una de mis producciones inspirada en esa desvergonzada cuando veas te darás cuenta que se trata de tu vida, al ver las situaciones que se dan en la trama, ja, ja, ja, espero lo capte ja, ja, ja…

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿¡Candy de que ríes!?

-¡Paty casi me matas del susto!

-Te ví reír sola y me asusté, creí que habías perdido la cordura ante la traición que sufrimos -. Candy empezó a dar vueltas en su silla giratoria, se detuvo justo al frente de Paty.

-Amiga despreocúpate estoy más feliz que nunca, de maravilla, hoy empieza una nueva etapa en mi vida será ¡Magnifiqué! Ja, ja, ja…

-¿Segura?-. Con una ceja arqueada preguntó Paty.

-¡Sí!...mmm… más bien dime ¿Qué hablaste con la susodicha?

-Trató de explicarme, estaba alterada dice que la llamaste infiel.

-Paty para nadie es un secreto que es una infiel aunque ella diga que nunca se dejo penetrar, yo creyéndome acreedora de su secreto y la verdad que es un secreto a voces.

-Tienes razón pero creo que solo lo sabemos unos cuantos en el canal. Se lo comentó a personas que sabe que serán incapaces de delatarla.

-Claro de ella no hablan mal pero de mí sí, solo porque soy una persona clara y directa. Siempre he dicho es mejor la claridad que la oscuridad.

-Estamos de acuerdo.

-Bueno me voy, mañana recojo mis cosas y me largo de una vez por todas de este lugar horroroso, que se transpira carga negativa.

-Vámonos juntas ¿Quieres? Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-¡Perfecto! Pero, antes de irnos le comunico a nuestros compañeros mi ida del canal para quien desee acompañarnos.

-No Candy, no hagas eso…

- **SEÑORES, ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! HE SIDO DESPEDIDA** -. De inmediato Candy capturó la atención.- **SÉ QUE SOY UN POCO ÁSPERA AL MOMENTO DE DAR INSTRUCCIONES PERO ES VITAL PARA MANTENER EL ORDEN. TODOS SABEN QUE SOY INCAPAZ DE APROVECHARME DEL INTELECTO DE ALGUNO, SÉ RECONOCER SU ESFUERZO Y SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE MANERA RESPETUOSA Y MONETARIA, JAMÁS LOS EXPLOTARÍA SERÍA UN ACTO CRUENTO DE MI PATE** -. Paty estaba un poco avergonzada, Stear a lo lejos las observaba-. En fin los que deseen acompañarnos solo comuníquense con nosotras a través de nuestras redes sociales serán bienvenidos en nuestra próxima producción-.

- **¿Y, DÓNDE SERÁ LA PRÓXIMA PRODUCCIÓN? DENTRO DE UN VOLCÁN.**

Empezaron a reír.

Paty cabizbaja expresó:- Te lo dije era mejor irse sin dar detalles.

-No es mi estilo.

 **-¡CHICAS YO SÍ, ME ANIMO A TRABAJAR DENTRO DE UN VOLCÁN! SI VOY A MORIR QUE SEA AL LADO DE LAS MUJERES MÁS BELLAS-. STEAR LES GUIÑO EL OJO, PATY SE SONROJÓ.**

-Bien no se diga más, nos marchamos. Como me decía mi padre no importa el que se va sino el que vendrá, así que sírvanse de su burla.

Y así renovados, frescos con aires de superación salimos por la puerta principal. Lastimosamente el piso estaba recién encerado y los tres resbalamos; quedando inconscientes por un par de horas pero no importó seguíamos con mucho ánimo para salir adelante y triunfar en la vida seríamos como los tres mosqueteros, como Curly, Larry y Moe.

Al día siguiente Paty llegó a mi casa como a las doce del mediodía. –Hola Paty, ¿qué haces acá?-

Traía una cara, se veía extraña.- Dime ¿Qué tienes? habla Ya.

-Quiero que me prometas una cosa.

-¿Prometer? Claro lo que sea, te lo prometeré, eres mi amiga.

-Dí que lo prometes. Pon la mano derecha arriba, que se te vea la izquierda.

-Claro, a ver: yo Candy White, te prometo que cumpliré mi promesa, aunque no sé qué te prometí pero cumpliré porque confío en ti ciegamente.

Paty respiró hondo-. Quiero que me prometas que nunca le dirás al esposo de Karen Sofía que ella estuvo con el dominicano…

-¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeee!? Ya va déjame respirar profundamente, ¿Cómo demonios me hiciste prometer semejante cosa? ¿Qué eres mi amiga o mi enemiga?

-Candy ella me buscó desesperada dice que fue hablar con su esposo al trabajo para conversar acerca de los niños y, sin querer vio en su computador que le había llegado una solicitud de amistad tuya, estaba ¿Cómo describirlo? Asustada, tenía una crisis nerviosa a punto de morir, si la hubieras visto temblaba, su rostro sudaba. Me dijo que su esposo la dejaría en la calle y ella era capaz de cometer cualquier locura.

-¿En serio? Y ¿Le creíste?

-Es que si la hubieras visto, escuchado…

-¿Y por qué no vino ella a hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué enviar a una emisaria…?

-¿¡Cumplirás!?

-Me conoces y sabes bien que cumplo mis promesas y ya no se diga más del tema; que me hierve la sangre ¿Cómo confié en ti? Una cosa… solo te hice una promesa y, fue la de no decir nada, es decir que si el esposo de la víbora me acepta la solicitud de amistad yo no le rechazaré el trato ¿Entendido?

-Entendido pero, por favor no vayas más allá que el destino se encargue de ella.

-Hm… Mencionaste algo de un dominicano hasta donde yo sé solo eran dos: el puertorriqueño y el italiano.

-¡Ups! Otro día te lo cuento. Metete pronto al baño, alístate, ya quiero conocer a mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

En la noche.

-Candy ja, ja, ja, ja la verdad que me divertí en demasía con las ocurrencias de Terry físicamente es todo un adonis pero de aquello ja, ja, ja…

-Sí, es muy atractivo por ese motivo le dí el contrato ya cuando llegue el momento de acción le pondremos un doble, ya sabes que el físico atrae.

-Seguro que sí, ja, ja, ja bueno amiga nos vemos mañana, besos.

-Besos. Muack.

Me desvestí para darme una ducha refrescante cuando salí del cuarto de baño, observé en mi computador un alerta, sonreí. Me la aceptó, ja, ja, ja **WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW** me aceptó la solicitud de amistad, ¡qué emoción más grande! ¿Ahora qué hago? Ya no le puedo decir nada, por esa estúpida promesa, ¿hasta cuándo seré ingenua?...mmm… lo saludaré, le pondré:-Hola-. Mejor reviso su muro y veo ¿Cuáles son su gustos para entablar un tema de conversación más sólido e interesante?... Me eche a reír ja, ja, ja le gustan los comics ja, ja, ja y de los Simsonps, ja, ja, ja a ver ¿Qué más? Bueno la verdad tenemos algo en común a mí también me gustan ja, ja, ja sigo ¿Qué más hay? Mmm… le gusta el beisbol de grandes ligas y es fanático del **Chicago White Sox.** Mmm… veré sus comentarios ja, ja, ja que agresivo ja, ja, ja sí que es fanático de verdad.

Tengo tiempo que no voy a un partido de beisbol, ha de ser emocionante si te vas en compañía de un fanático, dicen que disfrutas más.

¡Ja! Aquí está la imbécil, honestamente no creo que sea un mal hombre se le ve en su sonrisa, sus gafas no me dejan ver sus ojos…

¿Qué más hay? ¡Aja! Ofrece sus servicios como ingeniero en sistema. Revisión y programación de equipos computarizados a domicilio… ¡Ay Dios! ¡Me llegó un mensaje… es de él! ¿Qué le digo?

Continuará…

Gracias a todas por seguir la historia. Como siempre Dios nos bendiga. Muack.


	11. Chapter 11

Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.

-¡Oh, por Dios! … ¿qué le contesto?- Candy se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro al recibir el mensaje inesperado; que extrañamente la sacó de su control emocional, colocó sus manos en la cintura y se sentó al frente de la computadora, se trató de tranquilizar-. Candy siéntate y responde con serenidad. Puede ser la única oportunidad que tengas para hacer amistad con él. ¡Hay Dios que hombre tan guapo y eso que no se le ven los ojos por esos lentes!, ¿si será verdad que él tipo es malo?... mmm, no lo creo ha de ser otra mentira de la loca. De acuerdo escribamos, si la esposa no sirvió o no sirve para nada ja, ja, ja, el esposo seguro que sí.

-Hola, amigo ¿cómo esta?

-Bien, gracias. Y ¿usted?

-Excelente (carita sonriente).

-Ví en su muro del facebook que es productora de Televisión. Soy ingeniero en sistema y, ofrezco servicio profesional a empresas. Puede entrar a mi página personal y consultar la opinión de mis clientes. Este es el enlace: www. William Albert Andrew. Com

¡Oh por Dios esto es genial! ja, ja, ja, ja me ve como su futura cliente. Mmm… No está mal la idea… será una magnifica forma de acercarme a él. Voy a responder-. Dijo Candy con una sonrisilla traviesa.

\- Precisamente lo contacté porque me lo recomendaron. "Mmm… Mejor no, mejor lo borró y pongo algo mejor, que se vea casual, por azares del destino, ¡Sí! Capaz y me pregunta el nombre de quien lo recomendó, y no sepa que decirle". Precisamente lo contacté porque se me dañó… "¿Dios que se me daño? Eureka ya lo tengo". Se me dañó la laptop de la oficina y, tengo almacenado varios archivos ahí, estoy desesperada y, en dos días tengo que presentar un proyecto.

-Comprendo mañana a primera hora nos podemos ver, verá que su problema será solucionado en fracción de segundos. Y por el costo no se preocupe realmente se ajusta a la necesidad del cliente.

\- Gracias ya me di cuenta, revisé su página personal y veo comentarios positivos.

\- Gracias señorita por su preferencia, ¿me da la dirección de la empresa, por favor? Disculpe debo preguntar ¿Cómo puedo reconocerla? Solo veo fotos de su hermanito.

\- No es mi hermanito, es mi hijo (carita feliz).

\- Discúlpeme. Pensé que era su hermanito debido a su edad, según el facebook es de 28 años.

\- Despreocúpate suele suceder. Los del facebook son unos chismosos (carita feliz). Trabajo en la productora Galas de Chicago ¿Está bien mañana a las 10 am?

-Sí, gracias por su confianza no se arrepentirá.

-Pregunte por Candy White, oficina 07. Le guiaran hasta mí, estaré pendiente desde mi celular por si tiene algún inconveniente.

-Perfecto señora White. Hasta mañana.

-Un favor.

-Claro ¿Cuál?

-No me llames señora, llámame Candy, me gusta más, presiento que nos llevaremos bien.

-Claro que sí Candy, hasta mañana.

 **Al día siguiente Paty entró a la oficina de Candy.**

-Paty ahora si me vas a contar, ¿qué pasó con el dominicano y la susodicha?

-Candy como me haces hablar-. Respondió jocosamente-. Ok. Ya te cuento-. Paty se sentó con una sonrisa picara frente a ella y le habló en voz baja-. ¿Te acuerdas cuando los reporteros del noticiero de las doce se pusieron nerviosos, porque a última hora un invitado de alto calibre confirmó que asistiría a la entrevista?

-Claro me llamaron para redactar las preguntas porque, el editor oficial del noticiero se fue a vacacionar, pensó que no iría… espera un momento no me digas que es el…-. Candy abrió los ojos enormemente, no aguantó la risa.

-Sí, amiga justamente él.

-Ahora sí que le atinó, ese tipo tiene dinero…

-Y… esposa e hijos, ¿crees que abandonará a su familia por ella?

-Tienes razón no abandonará a su familia y menos por esa, de seguro solo se la lleva a una ratonera de mala muerte y luego la desecha y ¿Qué hicieron?

-Según ella nada, no quiere que le pase como en los casos anteriores. Así que a este le va con todo.

-¡Ja! Pobre Manny Ramírez.

-Ja, ja, ja no sabe la culebra que se consiguió. Me enteré que ahora juega para los medias blancas de Chicago jugará este sábado.

-Interesante información... Vamos a dar las indicaciones para la primera escena de amor de Terry y Susana, ¿te parece?

-¡Perfecto, vayamos!

 **Luces, cámara ¡Acción!**

-Escena 10. El esposo desea su desayuno en la cama. ¡Clic!

-Susy, ¿Qué me has traído para comer?

-A mí.

-¡Corten!- Interrumpió Candy.

-¿Qué no te pareció, Candy?

-Todo el formato va en contra de lo que dije, me parece una escena corriente. Explicaré otra vez. Terry tiene hambre quiere desayunar y entra a la cocina, donde sus esposa Susana le dice que le servirá el desayuno. Él se sienta y, ella se desnuda frente a él, luego se acuesta en la barra y justo en su zona púbica se coloca cereal y leche, que su esposo gustosamente comienza a saborear y a lamer. Y… -. Candy miró con extrañeza a sus oyentes y pensó: ¿por qué pondrán esas caras cada vez que le relato una escena? En fin, continuaré con las instrucciones-. Cuando llegue el momento cumbre ¿sabes? Le llaman al doble-. Expresó Candy con los labios fruncidos a un lado-. Ya Probamos con el zoom y nada que se le ve aumentado-. El director rió entre dientes-. Y usen la canción de Eric Carmen - Hungry Eyes como fondo musical.

-Ya escucharon las indicaciones de la productora iniciemos nuevamente la escena, ¡desde la cocina!

-Cuanto movimiento es más activo que en donde trabajábamos.

-¡Te lo dije!-. Candy notó en Paty nostalgia - ¿Te digo algo?

-Sí, por supuesto.

\- Estas producciones no serán escenas de sexo explicito.

-¿En serio?

-En serio, veras quiero incluirle diálogos, que no exhiban todo el material en toda su expresión, ¿entiendes? Ja, ja, ja… excepto en casos específicos ya sabes que estas películas son guías para las parejas que nunca han tenido experiencia sexual y, no saben cómo actuar.

-Gracias amiga.

-Me voy a la oficina tengo una cita a la diez.

-¿Con quién?

Candy miró para ambos lados y carraspeó antes de contestar.- pues… con un… un agente publicitario. Ya sabes cómo es todo esto vivimos gracias a los productos que mostramos en cámara, como… como, ¡este cereal!- Candy agarró el cereal que estaba en una mesa, el cual sería más adelante usado para otro propósito… en particular-. Paty arqueó una ceja no muy convencida de la respuesta de Candy, pues la notó dudosa.

De acuerdo al rato nos vemos.

Candy se dirigió hasta su oficina.

-Alicia ¿Han preguntado por mí?

-No.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Déjeme ver el reloj… mmm… son las 9: 50 am. ¿Esperas a alguien?

-Sí, a un muchacho rubio, alto, usa lentes. Se llama William Albert Andrew, por favor avísame a penas llegue, no le hagas esperar.

-Está bien.

En la oficina.

Todos los equipos fusionan que fastidio, ¿ahora qué hago? Y en el almacén no encontré nada en desuso y yo que pensé que habría-. Sonó el teléfono.

Candy ya está aquí el señor Andrew.

¡Rayos!… Dile que espere, por favor.

Lo siento Candy me dijiste que cuando llegara lo hiciera pasar y va en camino.

¿Cómo? Yo no te dije… ¡Ay, Dios! Y, ¿ahora? Pero que Bru…Ay, ya olvídalo. "Piensa Candy, piensa pronto, todo funciona, no puede ser ¿Qué voy a decir? ¿Qué voy hacer?... ya comencé a sudar de los nervios, ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?"-. Candy se movía de aquí para allá parecía que iba a cavar un hoyo sobre su mismo eje. Escuchó que tocaron la puerta-. ¡Mama mía!-. Candy agarró velozmente un vaso de agua y se la vertió a una de las computadoras de la oficina. Creando un fuerte cortocircuito, ella ante el susto se arrojó atrás del escritorio.

Albert al oír el grito giró la perrilla de la puerta, entró preocupado. Él solo vio la pierna descubierta de Candy (Quien le gustaba vestir faldas holgadas hasta las rodillas). Y al acercarse para ver cómo estaba su futura clienta…

Continuará.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que leen esta historia las quiero mucho en especial las que día a día me comentan. Y eso va para:

Mi Nana hermosa, Mercedes, Tuty, Boribombo, Chidamami, Coneja, mabolla15, Ros, Invitado, GabyTGAndrew, Josie, Anahi78, Yagui y Glenda (te mando un fuerte saludo, aunque ya no leas). Y aun abrazo a Elen excelente amiga aunque no sé si leas esta historia igual te saludo. Muak! Besos para todas.

En fin un gran abrazo y que Dios nos bendiga.

P.D: Algún error ortográfico por favor no dude en avisar es para mejorar. Su crítica me ayuda a ser mejor cada y a descubrir nuevas formas para entretenerles con amor y afecto su amiga Yule.


	12. Chapter 12

Mizuki & Igarashi.

Haber antes de continuar con el tan esperaaaado reencuentro entre los rubios. Recordemos cómo va el cuento ja, ja, ja, ja… ¿Quieren? Esto es lo que pasó:

Candy, Paty y Karen eran las mejores amigas y confidentes pero, Karen las traicionó por dinero. Su principal interés es tener independencia económica para dejar a su abnegado esposo Albert, que no sabe hacer otra cosa que trabajar como un esclavo para poder proteger a su familia conformada por su esposa, hijos y la afamada tía Elroy quien padece de reumatismo degenerativo y, es quien realmente cuida a los niños pues Karen solo quiere vivir la vida alegre, no quiere ataduras.

A Karen al fin se le cayó la careta ante las amigas quienes se enteraron que ella habló mal de ellas, dijo que Candy era una mujer de hábitos indecorosos, un mal ejemplo, aparte de trabajar como productora de porno, peor para su reputación como mujer. Desvaloró la ayuda que le brindó Candy para salir adelante, pues se aprovecho del talento creativo de ella para ganar un concurso de campaña publicitaria por el que es bien remunerada. Candy por castigo le dijo que si no se retiraba del proyecto ella le haría pagar con sangre su osadía, aún se pregunta como una infiel como ella puede tener la desfachatez de hablar de valores y buenas costumbres cuando es la primera desvergonzada, ¿con qué moral se atreve a juzgar?

No obstante, le envió al marido de Karen una solicitud de amistad al facebook para contarle todo lo que ha hecho su esposa con Juancho Slim, el italiano y ahora con el pelotero de los medias blancas de Chicago: Manny Ramírez. Su infidelidad es un secreto a voces, Karen alega que no ha sido infiel porque no hubo penetración pero según la ley se es infiel hasta con el pensamiento.

Bien, Candy sin saber de lo que se trataba le hizo una promesa a Paty. Cuando se enteró que no debía decir nada al esposo de Karen (Karen desconsolada y llorosa llamó a Paty al darse cuenta que Candy le envió una solicitud de amistad a Albert, Karen Sofía se imaginó el propósito de Candy), casi se infartó, pero ella analizó la promesa y entendió que consiste en no revelar sus infidelidades más no prometió que no se haría amiga de su esposo y, si él se entera por cosa del destino ella no habrá roto su promesa.

Lo que no saben Albert y Candy, es que ellos ya se conocen desde hace diez años y de hecho él es el motivo por el cual se divorció del padre de su hijo, pues después de esa noche de pasión tan exquisita que tuvieron, ella jamás lo olvidó en especial sus ojos color azul como el lago por la mañana. No ha podido tener otra pareja amorosa por ello, estudió sexología para comprender las razones del ¿Por qué no puede tener relaciones sexuales con otro hombre posterior al haber estado con un extraño que la llevó a ver las estrella, que rayos toda la constelación entera, en tan solo una noche?

Es así como por azares del destino Albert y Candy se encuentran bajo otras circunstancias ¿Será que se acuerdan de su noche de arrebato sexual?

Veamos el capítulo de hoy.

-Señorita, ¿está bien? ¿Es usted Candy?-. Albert le revisó los signos vitales para saber si el corto circuito de la laptop le había hecho algún daño. A su vez, pensó: es una chica muy linda, espero esté bien. Algo abrumado, la agitó un poco.

Candy desorientada empezó a balbucear:- ¡Ay! ¿Dónde estoy me duele todo? Me… Golpeé la cabeza.

-Ya está bien, tranquila, solo fue un simple golpe ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

Candy aún con los ojos cerrados: nada y, esa dulce voz, ¿dónde la he escuchado antes? Me parece familiar.

-No hemos hablado por teléfono, pero quizás en mi página web ha escuchado mis promociones.

-¿Promociones?

-Sí, soy William Albert Andrew el ingeniero en sistema nos hemos citado el día de hoy para arreglar su laptop, en unos días tiene la presentación de un proyecto fue lo que me dijo.

Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y más todavía cuando oyó la voz de Paty:-¿Candy dónde estas? Al ver que se acercaba engulló a Albert entre sus piernas y brazos e hizo como si se estuvieran acariciando. Cuando Paty los vio se tapó la boca asombrada, Candy le hizo señas con los ojos para que se fuera, Paty asintió con la mirada y se retiró rápido, mientras Albert intentaba zafarse de su agarre que lo tenía casi asfixiado.

-¡Señorita! ¿Qué le sucede? Me está… ahogando.

-Sí, sí, sí… Perdón es que es producto de la emoción de saber que usted resolverá mi problema.

-De acuerdo, ¿le parece si nos levantamos?

Él le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar. Aún no se veían a los ojos, se arreglaron sus vestimentas. Albert se colocó los anteojos y al mirarse el uno al otro sus corazones se aceleraron como nunca antes, pero trataron de ignorar tales latidos.

-Señorita, ¿esta es la laptop?

-Sí, sí, sí claro que sí-, Candy solo pensaba: "¿en verdad este hombre tan elegante y guapo es el esposo cuernudo? ¡No lo puedo creer!"

-Bien, me sentaré por acá y veré ¿Cuál es el problema? Mmm, creo que el corto circuito se produjo por el agua que le cayó, ¿sabe cómo ocurrió? ¡Señorita!, ¡señorita!

Candy estaba embelesada.

-¿Ah? ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

Le preguntaba si usted derramó sin querer agua en la laptop.

Sí, exacto justamente eso pasó, tenía un vaso de agua al lado y sin querer con el codo lo tropecé.

-Será un poco difícil pero no imposible, ¿usted me dice que le interesa es la información, cierto?

Aja…

Bien me llevaré la memoria RAM y la tarjeta madre lo instalaré en una de mis computadoras y, luego pasaré la información a un microchip, ¿si me expliqué?

Candy no entendía términos de computación por lo que respondió:- Sí, si usted lo dice.

-En la tarde se lo traigo o bien puede pasar por mi oficina. Aquí le entrego mi tarjeta de presentación con mi dirección y teléfonos, ¿le parece?

-Claro, le acompaño hasta la puerta y, ¿el pago?-. Albert lo anotó en un es accesible, ¿Por qué cobra tan económico?

Con una sonrisa de medio lado contestó:-Porque soy honesto.

"Ashhh… Y nos despedimos esas palabras sí que me tenían hipnotizada pero, ¿en que pienso es el esposo de mi enemiga? Debo ser objetiva, ya lo conocí, solo me falta maquinar el cómo hago para que se entere y, así no faltar a mi promesa. Ya sé llamaré a Paty."

-Paty ¿En dónde andas?

-En el set de grabaciones.

-Ah, ¿puedes venir? Tengo chocolate recién hecho y galletas.

-Suena delicioso. Ahí voy.

Al rato…

Toc, toc, toc-Adelante la puerta está abierta.

-Amiga después de lo que ví esta mañana he decidido tocar antes de entrar no quiero sorpresas ja, ja, ja… y, por lo que pude ver es un rubio alto buenmozo y eso que solo lo ví de espaldas. Pensé que te ibas a quedar para santos.

-¡Ah sí! Je, je, je… Por cierto hablando de todo cuéntame ¿Qué tal la relación de Karen con el pelotero?

-Ya no le hablo pero, lo último que supe antes de la desilusión, es que ella se verá con él en el partido de este sábado, él jugará.

-Hm ¿Qué interesante? Ten come más galletas.

-Gracias.

En la tarde Candy se dirigió hasta la oficina de Albert.

-¡Hola Albert!

-Hola Candy pasa, ya solucioné tu problema, aquí tienes toda la información.

-Gracias estoy sumamente agradecida contigo, no sé cómo pagarte.

-No es nada, es mi trabajo y lo hago con mucho amor. Cuando elegí mi profesión no lo hice solo por ganar dinero lo hice porque me apasiona para mí no es un trabajo es un placer.

Dios que hombre tan maravilloso, no Candy no te dejes endulzar continua con tu misión:-Sabes, ya sé cómo puedo agradecerte.

-¿Cómo?

-Mira.

-¡Dos entradas para ir al partido de los medias blancas de Chicago! Oh Por Dios no lo puedo aceptar estas entradas valen mucho dinero. Lo siento señorita no puedo aceptar.

-Primero deja de decirme señorita te dije que me llamaras Candy así es como me gusta y, dos tú te lo mereces ¡Ándale! sé que eres fanático del equipo. Acompáñame ¿Sí, por favor? Me has salvado.

Albert al mirar los ojitos de Candy tipo gato Shrek no pudo resistirse y aceptó.

Continuará.

Gracias a todas mil besos y que Dios nos bendiga. Las amo mujeres bellas. Gracias por seguir la historia.


	13. Chapter 13

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

 **Sábado.**

-¿Segura que puede con los niños, tía Elroy?

-Sí, no es primera vez que me he quedado con ellos, ve tranquilo tú nunca sales siempre trabajas, la diversión te hará bien, además se trata de tu equipo favorito. Desde niño eres fanático.

-Bien, cualquier suceso inesperado no olvides marcar de inmediato.

-No, pasará nada… de seguro viene Karen a visitar a sus hijos. Ve con Dios.

Elroy pensó: "Esa muchacha es un desorden viene se va, regresa y se va otra vez y mi sobrino soporta todo su drama solo por no ver sufrir a los niños, ojala pase algo que lo aleje de ella para siempre.

-De acuerdo, un beso a mi preciosa tía. Me despido de los niños y me voy.

 **Casa de Candy.**

"A ver qué ropa me pongo no sé mucho de deportes menos mal y googlee algo para no parecer tan sospechosa. Aunque el beisbol puede resultar muy divertido; es un deporte de fácil entender…Hm, solo meto en mi bolso los binoculares para divisar a la arrastrada esa para guiar el marido hasta ella y, ¡listo! Pobre la que se le va armar. Me da cosita con él…"

 **Entrada del estadio.**

-¡Albert, Albert no te escucho, ¿por dónde estas? trata de reconocerme tengo una falda tipo Hippie unos botines deportivos blancos, una sudadera y una gorra del mismo color que dice Amo a Manny Ramírez!

-Ah, sí, ja, ja, ja ya te ví creo que no pasaras desapercibida frente a las cámaras.

-Hm ¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada te ves maravillosa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿En serio?

-…Bueno… entremos agarremos los mejores asientos.

"Dios que hombre tan guapo y educado… no se entiende como llegó a las manos de esa víbora".

Albert la tomó de la mano para evitar extraviarse en el camino hasta los asientos.

-Vamos a meternos por acá, ¡disculpen, disculpen!

-¡Oigan tengan cuidado por donde pasan casi se me cae la gaseosa encima!

-Sí, señora mil disculpas.

-¡CUIDADO!

-Claro perdones usted.

-No deberías ser tan apacible yo estoy que le vuelo los dientes no se dan cuenta que este es un estadio de beisbol y es normal que transiten personas y se tropiecen.

-Tienes un carácter muy volátil.

-¿Eh?

-Sentémonos en este lado ¿te apetece unos hot dog?

-Claro déjame sacar dinero…

-Por favor, yo pago, tú compraste las entradas y son costosas.

-No fue nada soy productora de Po…

-¡POR FAVOR DEME DOS CHOCOLATES!-. Gritó el hombre que estaba sentado al lado de Albert.

-Candy disculpa no te escuché.

-Que no te preocupes a mí se hace fácil adquirir las entradas porque soy productora de por…

-¡POR FAVOR DEME DE ALBARICOQUE!

-Ja, ja, ja creo que hablar en un estadio de beisbol es difícil.

-¿CÓMO? -. Candy hizo señas de que no le oía.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿eres admiradora de Manny Ramírez?

-Sí, me fascina en una oportunidad redacté las preguntas que le iban hacer en un canal de televisión que ya no quiero recordar, por culpa de una rata mi amiga y yo tuvimos que irnos.

-Comprendo… señor por favor dos hot dog y un par de gaseosas.

-La mía de uva.

-Igual para mí, por favor. Es increíble las similitudes que tenemos te gusta el mismo sabor de gaseosa y admiras al ex beisbolista.

-Ex… ¿Qué?

-Beisbolista Manny Ramírez fue inhabilitado hace un par de días por haber ingerido nuevamente gonadotropina coriónica humana, hormona que sale durante el embarazo, según aumenta la producción de testosterona…

-¡ES DECIR QUE NO VIENE!-. Se levantó sorpresivamente haciendo que la salsa de hot dog cayera directo en los lentes de Albert.

-Oh, perdóname déjame limpiar tus lentes… oh, ¡que torpe!

-No te preocupes…-. Candy con la parte baja de la sudadera trató de limpiarle los ojos-. En serio no te molestes… yo puedo…

-Deja que te limpie los anteojos, por favor después no podrás ver.

-La verdad si veo Candy, lo que sucede es que me acostumbre a llevarlos son protectores oculares, siempre estoy frente al monitor y debo ser precavido… Mírame los ojos y te darás cuenta.

Candy permanecía de lado limpiándole los lentes al voltearse para verlo, se sintió como en otro lugar en un paraíso dominado por el azul del lago por la mañana, inmóvil se perdió en aquel azul, que la hizo retroceder en el tiempo. En realidad los dos viajaron al pasado pero… ambos se dijeron no es posible debo estar alucinando, sí, es lo más probable. Candy se dijo: de seguro es por falta de pareja marital y Albert: seguro es por tanta pelea y falta de afecto. Ambos se dijeron: Es mejor olvidar. Despabilaron y reanudaron la conversación.

-En… Entonces ¿No viene?

-Creí que eras su fanática deberías saber todo…

-Ah, sí, sí lo que sucede es que he estado muy agotada estos días.

-Estará en la cabina de comentarista deportivos-. "De seguro la perra estará ahí pegada como chicle ¿Cómo le hago para que llegue hasta allá?"-. Es una lástima que haya hecho semejante estupidez, admiro su capacidad…-, "ja no creo que lo admires tanto cuando te enteres que es el querido de tu mujer ja, ja, ja, ja…"-. ¿Te resulta gracioso? contrariado.

-¿Ah? ¿Ah? No, no claro que no. Estaba pensando que deberíamos acercarnos y pedir unos autógrafos.

-Imposible, disfrutemos del juego.

Candy tomó los binoculares y empezó a mirar en dirección a la cabina logró ver a Manny, Karen estaba junto a él pero tenía puesto un vestido casual semi largo estampado, lentes oscuros y sombrero: "¿Y a esta que le pasa, cree que va para la playa? Que estúpida".

Comentarista: es el turno al bate de Arthur Meléndez un excelente jugador traído desde las islas caribeñas. Se prepara mira a su adversario y, señores, la bola se va se va se vaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡SE FUE!

¡Candy la bola viene hacia nosotros!

¡Sí, la voy agarrar es mía!

¡IDIOTA ME ESTROPEÓ EL TRAJE LA VOY A…!

Ni se atreva-. Advirtió Albert, quien logró intimidar al hombre de estatura mediana.

Candy lo miró toda risueña en su mente dijo: "mi héroe".

Todo el partido lo disfrutaron a plenitud ambos tenían tiempo que no se divertían Candy sin embargo, retomó su plan inicial, logró ver que Karen se retiraba con el jugador agarrada de brazos y dándose besitos de en vez en cuando en la boca.

-Albert, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué?

"Piensa rápido él no querrá acercarse a la cabina así como así"- Pues, mira me manche la blusa de salsa me veo horrible me la quitaré.

-Candy ¡No! espera salgamos te compraré una blusa.

-Gracias eres un encanto.

Candy le tomó otra vez la mano y sintió que una gran energía la invadía todo su ser por completo. Reaccionó al ver que Karen iba muy acaramelada con el beisbolista, llamó la atención de Albert para que volteara cuando…

Continuará…

Para mi Nana bella que tanto quiero y me consciente, espero te guste.

GabyTGAndrew gracias por seguir la historia yo también te leo creo que te debo tres comentarios en Fanfic porque en los grupos siempre fui la primera, jajaja.

Tuty me alegar que te diviertas quería hacer algo distinto es que para mí es como ver una película de humor jajajaja.

Bunny ahora si ves la clase de alimaña que es esa Karen Sofía jiji, me alegra.

Ros mil gracias por tu comentario muy linda.

Chidamami jajaja la venganza.

Sayuri 17 07 e invitado gracias por manifestar su emoción jiji.

Como siempre Dios nos bendiga.


	14. Chapter 14

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

"¡Yes! Sí, al fin mi venganza se llevaría a cabo tal cual lo había planeado. La estúpida sería visualizada por su marido y él en medio de la ira la descuartizaría, ja, ja, ja… esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, de una manera divina y… al tiempo deliciosa, cada palabra hiriente que dijo a mi persona sería cobrada de manera paciente y tranquila. Sí, sería como escuchar una hermosa melodía bajo la luz de la luna, oír como las olas se rompen mientras sentada en una manta sobre la arena saboreo cada gota de champaña servida en una copa de cristal, y por supuesto no puede faltar mis deliciosas aceitunas rellenas de salmón, que tanto me gusta… Sí, solo hay un ganador como dice la canción del grupo ABBA…Ja, ja, ja, y procedí a llamar a la atención de mi objetivo principal, aunque sabrán que es muy pasivo no creo que se ensucie las manos con ella pero, de seguro la corre de la casa como la miserable que es."

-¡ALBERT, MIRA MANNY RAMÍREZ VAYAMOS PARA QUE ME AUTOGRAFIÉ LA PELOTA!

-¿En dónde?

-¡Allá, mira!-. Y cuando Albert volteó siguiendo el dedo índice de Candy… ¡ZAP!

…¡Directo!

…

¡Al piso!...

Albert de una sola patada fue a parar a la acera.

¡Omg!…. Expresó Candy

-¡ **ASÍ QUE TÚ ERES EL DESGRACIADO QUE AMEDRENTÓ A MI HERMANO INTIMIDÁNDOLO CON SU ESTATURA**!

Candy intervino -¿De qué habla? Si él empezó, fue capaz de amenazar a una mujer…

-¡Cállate y devuélveme la pelota que me pertenece la haré firmar!

- **SÍ, MÁS VALE QUE SE LA DEVUELVAS O TE DAREMOS UNA PALIZA QUE NO OLVIDARAN NUNCA TÚ Y LA JIRAFA QUE TE ACOMPAÑA**.

En el preciso instante que el hombre le iba a jalonear el cabello a Candy ¡Plaf! Albert aún en el piso recuperándose del golpe sorpresa que recibió en la columna; le dio una patada que lo hizo tropezar con el carrito de Hot Dog, que rodó por las escaleras de las gradas del estadio tropezando con un espectador, que al voltear pensó que lo había hecho adrede un fanático del equipo contrario, que estaba a su lado.

 **Lunes**

Titular

Octavo inning de los Medias Blancas de Chicago Vs Yanquis de Nueva York dejó más de mil heridos

" _ **Se presume que la causa fue un fanático inconforme, pues el marcador favorecía a los Medias Blancas de Chicago"**_ expresó Alex Philip encargado del estadio.

-¿Qué opinas de lo acontecido el sábado, Candy?

-Desastroso-. Logró Candy emitir con la voz debilitada al tiempo que se giró. Paty se sorprendió al verla con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza para bajar el hematoma de su frente.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? No me digas que tú fuiste a ese…

Candy recordó.

Fue como ver todo en cámara lenta y preguntarte, ¿por qué cuando eres malo todo te sale al revés?

Todavía veo como el facineroso fue a dar contra el carrito de Hot Dog, no había pasado 10 segundos cuando sus secuaces aparecieron con unos tubos metálicos. Yo tomé una de las salsas picantes y se lo exprimí en el rostro. Él tipo se revolcó en el piso como un poseído.

Por otra parte Albert como todo un experto en kung fu lo desarmó ¡Mega Guao, que hombre! Hm ¡Dios es mega increíble y yo que juraba que era la única peleona! Fascinada lo miraba era una mezcla de tranquilidad con un repentino huracán ¿Se puede decir? ¡Claro que sí, que hombre! ¡Pow! Me golpeó ¿Y… esta imbécil de dónde salió? Como pude me defendí de la mujercita y corrí hasta donde estaba Albert, Dios todo el lugar parecía un centro de combate ¿Pero en qué momento pasó? ¿Qué acaso esto es Mortal Kombat o la segunda guerra mundial y ni cuenta me dí?

-¡Candy debemos huir pronto!-. Me dijo a la vez que peleaba con un tipo que ya no era el agresor inicial.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo vámonos!

-CUANDO TE DIGA ¡YA! CORREMOS HACIA LA DERECHA Y NOS METEMOS POR DEBAJO DE LOS ASIENTOS HASTA LLEGAR A LA SALIDA, YA NO TARDA EN APARECER LA POLICÍA.

-PERFECTO A LA CUENTA DE TRES.

-¡BIEN!

-¡TRES!

Que sorpresa Albert se ríe.

-Ja, ja, ja, tenía tiempo que no iba a un estadio de beisbol y me peleaba con la fanaticada.

-¿En serio?-. "Eso sí que me sorprendió", pensé

-Sí-. Dijo Albert con una mano en el estomago y la otra en las rodillas flexionadas tratando de controlar su agitada respiración.-Mejor nos detenemos a descansar-. Se lanzó en la hierba de un parque cercano, pero a la vez retirado. Candy lo imitó.

-¿Crees que ya no nos persiguen?

-Definitivamente no. Son hombres robustos y poco atléticos. Mira un carrito de helados, ¿quieres uno?

-Por supuesto-. Dijo Candy con una risilla traviesa- ¿Te digo algo?

-Sí.

-Pensé que te ibas molestar por haber arruinado el partido.

-Para nada estos juegos son así es lo emocionante.

-Creí que ya no seríamos amigos perdóname, por favor.

-Seremos amigos con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

\- Deja de disculparte.

-Hm… déjame ver… hm-. Con mi helado sabor a chocolate le manché la nariz. Ambos reímos por mi osadía. Por un momento me acarició la frente.

-Espero no se te complique el golpe.

-No creo tomaré mis precauciones para evitarlo.

\- ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Lo mejor es el frío-. Me manchó la frente con su helado sabor a vainilla. Por un segundo nos vimos a los ojos, pero él sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón y me limpió sutilmente.

De ese modo, divertido pasamos la tarde. Me acompañó a tomar un taxi y él siguió a su casa.

-No Paty fue en mi casa ayudando a mi bebe con un trabajo escolar me golpee, era un experimento tenía que hacer un huracán. Algo así hicimos al final resultó todo un desastre.

-También en el periódico aparte de informar toda la pérdida monetaria que trajo el partido de beisbol del día sábado; dice que Manny Ramírez le han bloqueado todas sus cuentas.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Candy- lo más probable es que la víbora se haya alejado de su presa, por estar en bancarrota ¿ahora tras quien ira?

Candy pensó: contrataré un investigador privado veamos con quién saldrá ahora. Esta vez te salvaste pero te garantizó que en la siguiente no pasas. Ja, ja, ja o me quito el apellido White.

Continuará.

Mis queridas amigas me doy cuenta que toman mis ideas y no me dan crédito por lo que me da cosita ahí que bueno termino las historias que tenga por ahí y ya no publico más. Si mis ideas son malas no deben agarrarlas ¿No les parece? Lo bueno es que me sirvió de aprendizaje. Jiji

Bueno mil besos y como siempre Dios nos Bendiga.


	15. Chapter 15

Personajes de Nagita e Igarashi.

Invitados de hoy:

*Archie.

*Jimmy.

*Neal.

*Annie.

…

Agencia de detectives " **El que busca encuentra** ".

-A ver, ver, ¿cómo me veo? ¿Qué pregunta te haces Archie? Hermoso, ¿qué gatita no cae rendida a tus pies…?

-¿Hablando otra vez solo jefe? Por eso es que estamos en la bancarrota.

-En primera no estamos en bancarrota y en segundo lugar me veo en el espejo porque la imagen es importante y más aún cuando se está representando una organización seria destinada a la búsqueda de personas y objetos perdidos, especializados y hago énfasis en atrapa infieles ¿Si notaste el énfasis que le dí a atrapa infieles?

-¡Ja, infieles! Jefe piense en lo que le dije con respecto al cambio; es mejor hacer algo no sé… diferente para obtener dinero… quizás podría ser… un Reality show, le tapamos la cara a los involucrados y vendemos los vídeos en la web, conozco a varios que se han hecho buena plata.

-¿Propones que seamos como ese programucha televisivo que se llama infieles al descubierto? Sería caer en la bajeza.

-¿Bajeza?- manifestó Jimmy con un poco de duda.

-Sí, bajeza dije claramente la palabra bajeza. Entiende algo mi querido amigo somos una agencia seria, este sitio tiene un valor significativo perteneció a mi abuelo, luego a mi padre y ahora yo lo heredé, y mi política es seguir su legado con compromiso y devoción, por ello mantenemos la imagen que se ha trasferido de generación en generación y no andamos exponiendo nuestros clientes…

-¿Compromiso? ¿Devoción? ¿Clientes? ¿Seria? ¿Dice seria? ¿Es que se le olvido…?

 **Meses atrás.**

-Amor mío, lindura eres extremadamente hermosa, tu piel sedosa es fascinante al tacto con mis bellos y perfectos dedos.

-¿Ah?

-Nada nena, continuemos amándonos.

….

\- Dios la contestadora. Jefe, jefe responda… ya tenemos el objetivo localizado el marido viene en camino. Y la mujer en este momento está con el amante-Jimmy guardó el celular -que horror pareciera que el único que investiga en la agencia soy yo, ni modo haré este trabajo, solo. Ahí viene el marido.

Neal había llegado con caras de pocos amigos, estaba rojo de la ira:- ¿cómo es el perro? ¿Desde cuándo mi mujer me es infiel?-caminaba angustiado de un lado a otro mordiéndose el puño de la mano izquierda mientras la otra la tenía dentro del bolsillo inferior derecho de su abrigo como tocando un objeto.

-Señor tranquilícese lo importante es que usted la descubrió tomaremos la fotos y ella le dará el divorcio, sin necesidad de darle algún tipo de manutención.

-Eso espero es una, es una desvergonzada, yo la amaba dí todo por ella trabajaba día y noche ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué? Para que terminara humillándome como a un perro que no se la da ni comida ni hogar, que está ahí al lado de su amo a pesar de recibir solo desplantes de él. Pero la mataré.

-Señor la violencia no es la salida, deje llamar a mi jefe. Resolveremos esto en total tranquilidad como personas civilizadas.

"Que angustia no responde, tendré que entrar con el marido y tomar las fotos, el señor se ve muy nervioso, es mejor hacerlo de una vez".

-Señor Legan intente localizar a mi jefe, pero no respondió así que entramos tomamos las fotos y llamamos a las autoridades pertinentes para que se encarguen del caso de infidelidad, ¿le parece?

-¡Entremos!- expresó Neal Legan sin sumisión alguna dirigiéndose a su casa de manera apresurada. Jimmy le siguió angustiado.

 **Mientras en la recamara.**

-Así gatita continua ronroneando. Me gusta cómo te queda ese traje sexy, ven ya no me aguanto más necesito darle a mi gatita lechita.

-Sí, gatito ¡Miau! Quiero beberla toditita.

Archie la tenía rodeada con sus fuertes brazos, besándole el entreseno y el cuello de manera rítmica. No pensaba en nada ni siquiera en el trabajo que tenía, había apagado el celular. Pero entre las caricias tocó el teléfono encendiéndolo sin querer, vio los mensajes de Jimmy:

* Jefe esta es la foto del cliente que ha pedido investigar a su mujer* Archie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando al mirar se percató que era exacto al retrato que se encontraba en la mesita de la habitación * Y esta es la foto de la esposa* Archie se levantó de inmediato e hizo a un lado a su gatita miró la foto y miró a Annie, vio la foto y miro a Annie, y dijo señalando el portaretrato:

-Ese el de la foto ¿No es tu hermano celoso?

-Claro que sí…

-¡No mientas! Ese hombre el de la foto es un cliente de la agencia y te mando a investigar.

-Pero…

-Espera está entrando otro mensaje.

*Jefe no lo esperé decidí entrar con el marido.

-¡Demonios! Tu marido está entrando.

-¿En serio? ¡Pronto cúbrete con la sabana! ¡Si te ve te mata a ti y a mí siempre anda armado!

-¡No tiene que ser mentira, soy muy hermoso para morir!

-Ya sé metete en el balcón.

Annie se puso en una pose sensual en la cama para distraer a su conyugue y hacerlo creer que se había arreglado provocativamente para darle una sorpresa. Neal abrió la puerta sin tocar.

-¡Zorra! ¿Con quién estas?

-Amor ¿Por qué llegas así, todo alborotado?

-Estas con otro dime ¿Dónde se escondió el cobarde? ¿Debajo de la cama? ¿En el closet? Dime porque los voy a matar -dijo Neal, metiendo la mano por dentro de su pantalón para sacar el arma. Jimmy trató de tranquilizarlo. Annie dado al temor con la mirada le indicó el lugar, sabía que su esposo era un hombre persistente y volátil. Él caminó hasta el balcón seguido de Jimmy quien expresó.

-¡Jefe!

-¿Cómo que jefe?- desconcertado y extremadamente molesto, preguntó Neal.

Archie sin pensarlo saltó del balcón cayendo encima de un árbol (la sabana se le atascó en una rama por lo que quedó totalmente desnudo) y luego encima de un coche; más atrás iba el marido disparándole a mansalva. Archie había corrido desnudo sin parar por más de 10 minutos consecutivos por todo el medio de la calle principal. Por suerte logró huir.

 **Tiempo actual.**

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si me quedé ese día sin pies- Recordó con un poco de resentimiento a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de té caliente.

A Jimmy sin querer se le escapó una risita que trató de disimular con el carraspeo de su garganta para darle seriedad a la conversación: - y por ese día se nos cayó varios negocios y más con la del cliente que según, nos iba a sacar del atolladero. Nunca pensé que el amante de la esposa de nuestro cliente estrella era precisamente el investigador privado que él mismo contrató. Tienes razón mejor no hacer el Reality Show de infidelidades, capaz y terminas grabado, con la esposa de algún cliente.

-Bueno, no es para tanto habrá otro que requiera de nuestros servicios- Manifestó con gran seguridad.

….

Candy en su habitación después de bañarse y colocarse un pijama short de algodón, encendió su laptop y empezó a buscar en internet: -Necesito una agencia seria que me ayude a investigar a la ofidia. Santo cielos cuantos detectives ofrecen sus servicios, ¿a quién elijo? Bien, voy a cerrar los ojos, me quedaré con la que… escoja… ¡mi dedo índice! Hm, y ahora abriré mis ojos y… el elegido fue… " **El que busca encuentra** "… Hm, vaya nombre pero si es el que Dios decidió para mí es por algo, ¿qué más dice el anuncio?

*Nota: trabajamos las 52 semanas del año, los 7 días de la semana y las 24 horas del día. No dude en comunicarse con nosotros somos una agencia seria, de absoluta discreción.

Candy indiferente le dejó a la agencia un mensaje en el correo privado.

*Buenas tardes, señores de la agencia: El que busca encuentra, necesito contratar sus servicios, por favor contácteme lo más pronto posible. Mi nombre es…

¿Será que les doy mi nombre verdadero? Bueno sí, ellos dicen que son una agencia seria es por algo.

*…Candice.

-Listo. Mira no más Albert está conectado le saludaré.

*Hola Albert ¿Cómo te fue en el día? ¿Qué haces?

*Bien, estoy en mi casa mejorando el sistema operativo de la empresa desde mi computador.

*Interesante ¿Y tu esposa no dice nada por qué estés trabajando hasta tarde?

*No ella está con sus padres, es que… está un poco indispuesta, tiene un cuadro leve depresivo. Necesita una vida serena, ¿sabes? Tranquila, alejada de los niños, ellos son algo inquietos.

Candy pensó: Que ingenuo y le creyó. Te pasas de bueno mejor dicho de buenote - se le escapó una risita- ¡Basta Candy! Ponte seria- se auto reprendió - y la muy sinvergüenza se aprovecha para durar meses sin ir a casa mientras el tonto la mantiene y cuida a los niños solo, pero ya te descubriré mapanare.

* ¿Y los niños?

*Durmiendo.

*Mi bebe también. Pero antes le preparé su platillo favorito.

*A mis niños también les preparé su comida favorita y luego los acuesto. Mi tía también me colabora pero no quiero que se agite tanto, esta delicada de salud, ¿sabes? Ya es una persona mayor. Pero tengo un proyecto en mente que hará que mejoremos nuestra situación económica.

* ¿Cuál?

*Entraré a un concurso de vídeos juegos.

*¿En serio?

*Sí, estoy diseñando un programa de combate virtual, la persona que lo utilice se pone unos dispositivos encima de la ropa y puede pelear como si realmente fuera el personaje ficticio.

*¡Se escucha emocionante!

*Si pones vídeo llamada te puedo mostrar el funcionamiento.

*¡En seguida nos comunicamos!

-En contacto- Rió Candy.

-Hola Candy. Quiero que visualices aquella pantalla que se ve en la pared-Candy le obedeció- Fíjate que tengo unos pequeños electrodos adheridos a la ropa, es lo que me permitirá reflejar mis movimientos corporales en el juego. Estos dispositivos en si actúa si se puede decir como un control remoto.

-Ahora entiendo porque venciste a los rufianes del estadio. Claro sabes de kung fu por los vídeos juegos.

-Ja, ja, ja ni me lo recuerdes ja, ja, ja, ja, lo aprendí desde pequeño gracias a mi padre, le gustaba las artes marciales. Tú también puedes aprende es fácil, solo es cuestión de disciplina.

-Ahí sí que estoy bien pero bien reprobada, porque soy muy, muy dormilona.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, que divertida eres.

-Pero muéstrame, quiero ver como lo haces.

-¡En seguida lo que mi reina ordene!

-Que galante.

Candy estaba embelesada, fascinada al mirarlo entusiasmado por el proyecto.

Candy pensó: sí que es un hombre positivo, lleno de esperanza y amor, nada más de ver la manera como se mueve atléticamente, me hace sentir extasiada. Dios, ¿qué estoy diciendo? es el esposo de mi enemiga. Trataré de no tener tanto trato con él ahora mi objetivo es otro, Ash… Pero él es un pan de Dios… Pero ¿Cuánta sensualidad puede tener un solo hombre? … Por favor perdóname. Lo que haré será para salvarte de la arpía mapanare Boa constrictora, esa...

-Candy, Candy. Disculpa creo que ya es hora de descansar, te veo con sueño, ¿te parece si nos hablamos mañana?

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! Claro por supuesto.

La verdad quería seguir conversando con él, pero es mejor descansar temprano. Mañana llevaré a ejecución parte de mi pequeño plan: Eliminemos a las culebras ponzoñosas.

Continuará.

Preciosas si desean otro no olviden dejar su comentario que es un gran incentivo. Mil besos y que Dios nos Bendiga. Muack.


	16. Chapter 16

Personajes de Nagita e Igarashi.

Candy llegó a su antiguo empleo donde ahora Karen estaba laborando. Saludó a la coreógrafa.

-¡Candy! Por Dios, ¿qué haces aquí? Te hemos extrañado un montón.

-¡Mili! y yo a ustedes, siempre los pienso, pero ando con varios proyectos hasta me hablaron de un videoclip musical es un cantante reconocido a quien le vamos hacer la producción. Sí, son los dueños de una popular marca de refresco quieren incluir su bebida dentro de las escenas.

-¡Excelente!

-De eso te quería hablar eres genial, puedes ser parte del equipo, te anoto aquí en este papelito el monto que se te cancelará, por ser parte de este maravilloso trabajo.

-Oh, mi Dios, ¿de verdad? Pellízcame. No, no, no lo hagas-Mili se había llevado la mano a la boca de la grata impresión que recibió-Gracias amiga- y se le guindó al cuello.

-Una cosa.

-Dime, ¿me prestas tu equipo coreográfico?

-Por supuesto ¿Qué deseas hacer?

-Es dentro del canal quiero hacerle una pequeña presentación musical a una amiga es algo típico ustedes, ya se la conocen es la canción de Aretha Franklin - I say a little prayer ( una pequeña oración).

-Es magnífica ¿Y eso por qué?

-Es que ella es muy apegada a los valores morales y espirituales se la quiero dedicar por su cumpleaños.

-Si tú lo dices ha de ser así.

-Si pueden se visten de novicias claro ¿Para cuándo lo quieres?

-Para ya.

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos Karen iba pasando por el set de grabación.

Candy la tomó por sorpresa: -¡Bu!

-¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te vine a hacer una pequeña presentación como regalo de amigas…

-Rrecuerda que ya no somos amigas, déjame en paz.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Sie tú me inspiraste, eres una mujer admirable por ser madre y esposa abnegada, ejemplo de la sociedad. Tu… esposo ha de ser tan feliz a tu lado- Candy la recorría con la mirada de forma burlona- Por lo que decidí, dedicarte una hermosa canción que obviamente yo modifiqué para rendirte honor-Karen estaba temerosa tenía miedo de que Candy rompiera su promesa y le hablara a todos sobre sus pequeños deslices-Candy silbó, chicos a cantar.

Coro

"Por siempre, Por siempre…

Candy juntaba las manos como si fuera un ángel- Cuando mi amiga se levanta en las mañanas solo piensa, piensa, piensa ¿en cómo servir a su esposo e hijos?

Y amarlos por siempre, por siempre… los adorará y los querrá por sobre todas las cosas, porque son su razón de vivir.

Como esposa abnegada no se fija en otro hombre, porque al único que ama y adora es a él… Es lo que sus padres le inculcaron, respetar al hombre con quien decidió pasar el resto de su vida.

Y nunca fijarse ni me besar a otros, porque lo ama, los ama, los ama con todo su coraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazón ¿A quién? A su bella y maravillooooooooooosaaaaaaa familia.

Es una mujer tan fiel y respetable que cree en sus principios éticos morales.

Pero, pero, cuando nadie la ve sigue siendo la misma mujer fiel que juró ser leal a su hombre en la salud y en la enfermedad, aunque muchos la desean poseer. Ella siempre lo respetaráaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

-¡Basta! Deja de atormentarme.

-¿Te atormento?

-Sí, no lo soporto- Karen salió corriendo.

-¿Estas segura quequé es un regalo? Porque creo que no le gustó-Candy sonrió.

 **En la oficina.**

-Ja, ja, ja como me divertí molestando a la idiota... Qué bien me llegó correo.

**Señorita Candy, le informamos que estamos disponibles para atender su caso, por favor llámenos al siguiente número: 05000550000717.

Candy se encogió de hombros: llamaré de una vez.

En la agencia " **El que busca encuentra** ".

-Está sonando el teléfono, atiende.

-Jefe usted está más cerca.

-Por eso atiende tú. Porque soy el jefe.

Jimmy blanqueó los ojos y con desgano contestó -Buenos días.

-Buenos días, soy Candy White, requiero de sus servicios lo más pronto posible ¿Cuándo nos podemos ver?

-Cuando usted guste. Estamos a la disposición del cliente.

-Pues de inmediato.

-Okis. Ya le envió la dirección exacta. Por favor no se deje guiar por la portada del libro.

-Qué extraño ¿Por qué me habrá puesto eso? En fin iré.

Una hora después

-Creo que ahora empiezo a entender el porqué no debo guiarme por la portada del libro.

El letrero estaba oxidado las letras habían perdido su color original, ni hablar de las paredes el friso estaba totalmente desgastad. Al tocar el intercomunicador lanzó un chispazo que casi le pega corriente.

Jimmy se asomó y le gritó: Suba las escaleras está la puerta.

Candy indiferente abrió la puerta al hacerlo la manilla se le quedó en la mano pues el resto del marco de la puerta se cayó al piso. Respiró profundo. Subió las escaleras al pisar el décimo escalón su pie se hundió pues la madera estaba totalmente plagada de termitas. Continuó respirando profundo y se armó de valor para continuar su caminata hasta la oficina de los susodichos. Archie estaba dormido reclinado en la silla con los pies estirado y las manos hacia atrás.

Antes de que Candy tocase, Jimmy le empujó los pies a Archie para que despertara y abrió la puerta aceleradamente.

Cuando ambos la vieron se quedaron ensimismados como perdidos en el tiempo solo podían decir en sus mentes una y otra vez: Esos ojos verdes tan hermosos…

Candy les tronó los dedos: Buenas tardes, ¿están bien? Se quedaron como lelos.

Archie fue el primero en reaccionar-Claro princesa- Se inclinó como un caballero le besó los nudillos de la mano, lo cual hizo que Candy se sonrojara-tome asiento por favor.

-Gracias.

Archie le tronó los dedos a Jimmy: tráele a la hermosa dama un té de rosas, por favor- dijo a la vez que buscaba de medio organizar con gran disimulo los libros de relatos eróticos que estaban regados por doquier.

"Dios y este lugar parece un cuchitril en donde me vine a meter. Pero el anuncio dice que no me deje guiar por las apariencias, trataré de ocultar mi asombro con una sonrisa".-Pensó Candy sin dejar de escudriñar la oficina.

-Bella damisela cuénteme, ¿qué desea, encontrar a su gatito? Porque yo puedo ser su…

-Puede ser su mejor investigador. Su té señorita.

-Gracias-bebió un sorbo para agarrar ánimos-estoy acá porque deseo que investiguen a la esposa de un amigo, permítame sacar de mi bolso la fotografía espere, aquí esta tenga.

Archie silbó- no está nada mal.

Jimmy se la quitó de las manos- la investigaremos.

-¿Y… sus honorarios corresponde a?

-Es muy accesible le anoto en este papelito el monto-Expresó Archie con una sonrisa de medio lado. .

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeee?- casi tumba el té-Ni que fueran a investigar a la princesa de Mónaco.

-Señorita, por favor no se altere tome asiento. Podemos negociar ¿Cuánto nos puede pagar? Lo que nos dé estará bien-. De inmediato propuso Jimmy.

-Mmm. Lo voy anotar en este papelito.

-Pero esto es una explotación-Replicó Archie..

-Perfecto, me retiro.

-De acuerdo, pero nos da los viáticos, es decir comida y transporte-Aceptó Archie.

Candy blanqueó los ojos y pensó: Con semejante lugar que tanto quieren pedir-Trato hecho. Estos son datos y dirección del trabajo espero, recibir noticias pronto.

Pasaron los días y Candy y Albert ya estaban acostumbrados a chatear antes de irse a dormir hablaban de todo de las noticias, de sus proyectos como les iba en su trabajo, siempre que ella le iba a decir que era productora de porno algo impedía que completara la frase. Candy realmente se sentía liberada feliz de hablar con su amigo todos los días. Su mayor felicidad era llegar en la noche para comunicarse con él. Todo un hombre mega genial amoroso, tierno y nunca, nunca trató de propasarse con ella o de hacerle una insinuación deliberada. Siempre, siempre la respeto. Los ojos le brillaban.

*Besos Albert nos chateamos mañana. Te quiero.

-Tengo un mensaje en el correo ¿Quién será? otro mensaje.

*Señorita Candy, el objeto investigado irá este sábado al parque temático " **Ofidios amigos o enemigos"**. Es un área que tiene un pequeño lago y pasean a las parejas en góndolas como si fuera Venecia. Estaremos allí a las diez de la mañana es un lugar concurrido por la familia, llevan hijos a pasear. El objeto investigado estará en compañía de un italiano que no pasa de 24 años de edad.

Atte.: Jimmy.

Candy llevándose la punta de su lápiz a la boca analizó: si le digo que vayamos con nuestros hijos puede ser un caos total para ellos. Mejor los dos y nadie más, le diré que necesito explorar el área para ver si me sirve de escenario para una producción cinematográfica, que me acompañe. Sí, eso haré.

 **Sábado.**

-Hola Candy, ¿cómo Cómo estas?

-Bien, ¿y tú?- se dieron un beso en la mejilla nuevamente sintieron como mariposas en el estómago, disimularon la sensación.

-Bien, bien me ha ido bien y más aun que tengo ahora a una bella parlanchina que me alegra las noches con sus anécdotas del día a día antes de irme a dormir. .

-Muy gracioso. ¿Me llamas lora?

-Más o menos- ella le golpeó el pecho suavemente. Al verse a los ojos se quedaron hipnotizados un vendedor de algodón de azúcar los interrumpió. Se aclararon la garganta.

Candy miró el reloj: Todavía falta una media hora para que sean las diez. ¿Albert te parece si caminamos, damos un paseo para ver el área?

-Claro. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Candy?

-Somos amigos me puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué odias las serpientes?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues… - se detuvieron y él la hizo girar para observar mejor su vestimenta. Llevaba un overol de mezclilla, botas de piel de culebra y una playera con un logotipo que figuraba una cabeza de serpiente con un círculo y una raya por el medio de color rojo- olvídalo te ves hermosa sigamos caminando.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro, ven vamos a ese comercio tienen unos bonitos peluches ¿Te gustaría uno?

-Sí.

-¿Cuál te gusta?

-Ese- Candy, señaló un oso enorme color miel y barriguita beige.

-¿Señor me puede vender ese oso de peluche, por favor?

-Lo siento pero solo se obsequia al ganador de la mejor voz.

-¿Mejor voz?- Replicó Albert.

-Sí. La inscripción son $ 10. Reunimos a diez personas y quien cante mejor se lo lleva, por cierto falta uno para completar los diez si se inscribe, con usted estaría completo el grupo. ¿Se anima?

-De acuerdo concursaré –Candy le tomó de la mano.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, confía en mí creo que puedo ganar, ja, ja, ja mujer de poca fe.

-Que Dios te ilumine.

-Gracias princesa.

Habían pasado los 6 primeros cantantes cuando le tocó el turno a Albert Candy simplemente no lo podía creer.

-Joven ¿Qué canción vas a cantar?

-Cantaré: "creo que te amo".

-¡Adelante joven!.

Mirando a Candy en todo momento Albert con su dulce voz comenzó a cantar:

"Estoy durmiendo. Y justo a la mitad de un buen sueño.

Cuando de una vez despierto, de algo que se mantiene en mi cerebro.

Antes de volverme loco detengo mi almohada en mi cabeza y saltan en mi cabeza las palabras que tanto temo: Creo que te amo (creo que te amo).

Esta mañana me levanté con esta sensación no sabía cómo lidiar con ello, y así solamente me decidí a ocultarme a mí mismo y no hablar de ello y no irme y gritarlo cuando caminaste dentro de la habitación.

Creo que te amo (creo que te amo). ¿De qué estoy asustado?

Me temo que no estoy seguro de un amor que no tenga cura.

Creo que te amo. ¿No es por lo que la vida está hecha?

Aunque me preocupa decir que nunca me he sentido así.

No sé a lo que me enfrento.

No sé de qué se trata todo esto.

Tengo mucho que pensar.

Creo que te amo (creo que te amo). ¿De qué estoy asustado?

Me temo que no estoy seguro de un amor que no tenga cura.

Creo que te amo. ¿No es por lo que la vida está hecha?

Aunque me preocupa decir que nunca me he sentido así.

Créeme, realmente no tienes de quéque preocuparte.

Sólo quiero hacerte feliz y si tú dices "oye, vete lejos" lo haré.

Pero creo que es mejor sólo quedarme cerca y amarte.

¿Crees que tiene caso? Deja que te pregunte de frente:

¿Crees que me quieres?..."

Continuará.

Ya quedan pocos capítulos, preparadas para el final?

Gracias a todas por dejar sus comentarios. Mil bendiciones de nuestro Dios bello y amado que es tan benevolente con nosotros. Ya saben la publicación se hace en base al número de comentarios. Muack mil besos. Las amo a todas.

P.D: Ya edité Dios se habían quedado varias palabras pegadas, ya las corregí.Jijiji Gracias por su comprensión.


	17. Chapter 17

Personajes de Nagita e Igarashi.

¡Oh Dios, que hombre tan maravilloso! ¿De dónde salió? Solo puedo preguntar ¿De dónde eres?

-Pis, pis…

-¿Ah? ¿Ah? ¿Quién me llama?

-Yo.

-¿Quién es yo?

-Yo, Archie.

-Ah y en ¿Dónde está que no te veo?

-Aquí.

-¿Dónde aquí?

-¡Véame por Dios, en la basura!- Candy trató de ocultar una risilla- Es un camuflaje no es un cesto de verdad.

-Ah…

-Escuche en cinco minutos el objeto investigado, se subirá en uno de los botes para llegar a un lugar retirado; a ese sitio suelen ir las parejas para darse ciertas muestras de afecto.

Mi asistente fue a comprarte los boletos en cualquier momento se le acercará.

-De acuerdo. Más vale que funcione.

-¡Claro que funcionará! Bueno me retiro para continuar vigilado a la susodicha.

-Una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Busque otro disfraz capaz y le lanzan basura.

-No ¡Imposible… vuelva a su lugar ahí viene alguien!

-¡Señorita, pronto quítele la tapa a ese cesto que mi hijo va a vomitar!- Candy se quedó estática. Así que la señora como pudo medio quitó la tapa para que el niño vomitara.

-¡Vieja desgraciada…$%#!

…..

-Candy, Candy, llevo rato llamándote te veo distraída ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, am… Albert quise decir Albert, claro que estoy bien.

-¿Te gustó la canción?

-Me fascinó, casi sentí que me la cantabas a mí.

-Es que Candy, yo te la…

-Señor aquí tiene su premio.

-Gracias. Ten Candy es para ti. Te dije que te lo obsequiaría.

Candy no dejaba de suspirar. Jimmy bajo el traje de un vendedor de dulces la sacó de sus cavilaciones- Señorita ¿Gusta un algodón de azúcar?-se acercó disimuladamente al oído para decirle- Debajo de aquella banca le deje las entradas siéntese discretamente y los toma, hasta luego.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué tienes?

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Siento que estas distante primero me dio la impresión de que hablabas con el cesto de basura y ahora ese vendedor se te… no sé te miró raro.

-¿Celoso?

-No ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

-No te preocupes; es normal que los amigos se celen, pero que me celes del cesto de la basura, es demasiado- manifestó divertida.

Albert, chistosamente negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta?

-Tengo una mejor idea, demos un paseo en bote por el lago.

-Me agrada la idea. Vayamos.

Mientras tanto, el encargado del parque temático guiaba a sus visitantes.

-Señores aquí tenemos a la famosa Carolina, la han llamado así por su creadora, pues esta mujer la incubó en un laboratorio. Antes de morir trágicamente por unos de sus experimentos. Sí, falleció víctima de su propio veneno.

-Todos al unísono decían:-¡OH!

-Era una mujer sin especialización en el área ofídica, tristemente su amor y delirio por crear veneno, la llevaron a la tumba.

-¿Es peligrosa entonces?- preguntó nervioso uno de los visitantes.

-Ni tanto cada siete días, se le da de comer una que otra rata para que inocule su veneno y ayer por suerte comió, mmm creo (la verdad no me acuerdo)… También se caracteriza por apretar el cuello de su víctima hasta asfixiarla antes de depositar en ella toda la neurotoxina.

-¡Oh!-expresaron todos con asombro.

-Pero… y en ¿Dónde está la serpiente Carolina?

-Esta… Esta… Estaba aquí hace un momento-El guía se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Dios santo se escapó, pronto llamen a las autoridades.

Por otro lado.

-Doménico eres tan lindo.

-Amor quiero pedirte en este bello paisaje ¡Qué seas mi esposa!

-¡Acepto!

Desde lo lejos Candy, se acercaba feliz al saber que al fin su enemiga número uno sería descubierta. Así que hizo que Albert remara hasta ellos.

-Hermoso paisaje ¿No te parece Albert?

-Sí, es encantador perfecto para declararse a la mujer que se ama.

\- Aquel lugar es más lindo, me gustaría observar desde ese ángulo.

-Claro- con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro Albert asintió.

Al estar cerca.

-Albert mira cómo esa pareja se está besando, ¡qué vergüenza no les importa ser vistos por las demás personas! Sabes, les voy a llamar la atención.

-Candy, espera, me parece imprudente.

\- ¡Iré!- se bajó del bote y caminó hasta ellos que estaban sentados a la orilla del lago.

Candy pensó: Es el momento propicio para descubrirla, me pregunto ¿Por qué siempre usa vestidos estampados? Mi mejor actuación- ¡Oigan ustedes dejen de estarse besando!- Cuando Candy la volteó por lo hombros.

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué le pasa, la conozco?

-Ah… yo…bueno…

-¡Suélteme atrevida!- la empujó con tal fuerza que hizo que Candy perdiera el equilibrio y cayera directo al agua.

En el agua a Candy le dio un calambre que le impedía salir a flote. Sentía que la respiración se le iba. De pronto empezó a buscar la forma de salir al ver que una serpiente de más de dos metro se le enredaba en el cuello…

Continuará.

Poco para terminar.


	18. Chapter 18

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

-¿Qué es lo que ves cuando estas a punto de morir? Primero recuerdas lo más importante de tu vida, tu hijo cuando nació, tu graduación y… sobre todo ¿Por qué lo recuerdo a él si fue hace años? Esos ojos color azul como el lago por la mañana… sí, es él… te volví a ver. Ay… ya no respiro… me falta el aliento… ya no puedo más… Dios perdóname por haberme querido vengar…

 **30 segundos antes…**

-¡Dios ayúdenla! Esa muchacha se está ahogando.

-¡Candy!

-¡Joven deténgase adentro hay una serpiente no podemos permitir que otro visitante corra peligro!

-¿De qué diablos habla? ¡Esa muchacha es lo más importante para mí, no voy a dejar que se muera!

Albert lo empujó a un lado, se descalzó y se metió al agua en fracciones de segundos; al ver que la serpiente se empezó a enredar en el cuello de Candy, hábilmente presionó la cabeza del ofidio evitando que sus colmillos se incrustaran en su piel. La serpiente Carolina se batía vibrantemente de un lado para otro, pero el pudo inmovilizarla agarrándola por el cuello logró hacer un nudo con ella. Varios rescatistas se lanzaron al agua para ayudarlos a salir.

 **En el hospital.**

-Es una suerte que la hayan sacado a tiempo, tragó abundante agua, estaba a punto de bronco aspirar. Está fuera de peligro. Le recomiendo que se vaya a su casa la tendremos en observación por unas cuatro o seis horas después de eso podrá irse.

-Gracias. Prefiero esperar por si se presenta cualquier urgencia.

-De acuerdo.

Los representantes del parque temático para impedir que los demandaran y cerraran por tiempo indefinido le llevaron ropa, abrigo, comida y cancelaron todos los gastos clínicos.

Albert se acercó hasta el cuarto especial que le dieron a Candy. Sonrió y le quitó un mechón que le tapaba el rostro. Con una voz casi inaudible le habló.

-Dios… cuanta angustia nunca… había sentido tanto miedo como hasta ese momento en que ví que te perdía… ¿Qué me pasará contigo? ¿Será acaso que con nuestras platicas y encuentros…?

-Al…Al…Albert.

-Tranquila Candy no te agites. Señorita enfermera, disculpe está reaccionando.

-Está bien, espere afuera por favor.

-¿Qué me pasó? Me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Tranquila le pondré un calmante.

-¿Calmante? ¿En dónde estoy?

-Sí, calmante. Muy pronto le darán de alta, usted está en un hospital, casi es estrangulada por una boa constrictora proveniente de la frontera Brasil Venezuela. Por suerte ese joven guapo- señaló hacia la ventana de cristal- le salvó la vida; no se ha alejado de usted en todo el tiempo que ha estado inconsciente. Candy trató de levantarse pero sintió mareo se tocó la frente.

-Esos idiotas…

-¿Qué dice señorita?

-No nada.

-Bueno descanse, en un rato el médico la evaluará para darle de alta.

-Gracias.

(-espero hayas escarmentado la venganza no es buena ya ves que casi mueres y dejas a tu hijo sin madre.

-¿Ah? Y… ¿Tú quién eres? Eres yo en miniatura ja, ja, ja…

-No, te burles. Soy tu consciencia buena. Escucha déjalo todo en manos del creador, ya ves que siempre se salva, cada vez que vas a hacer algo ocurre una catástrofe.

-Te creo, eres mi consciencia. Vistes una túnica blanca, tienes una aureola en la cabeza y un par de alas, que angelical- una risilla se le escapó-. Muy cierto justamente lo estuve pensando; mejor es dejar que el mismo se entere entre cielo y la tierra nada es oculto. ¡Ash que lastima! Es tan guapo inteligente, gentil, valeroso la verdad…

-La verdad no entiendes la ilógica del asunto ¿De cómo se enredó con esa tipeja?

Candy tragó en seco.

-Y… ¿Tú quién eres?

-¿Cómo que quien soy? La bajista de Bananarama y este es mi bajo (mostró su tridente e hizo el gesto de roquera) ¡estupida!-Candy estaba estupefacta pues esta se le parecía a la conciencia buena, quien a diferencia de ella vestía una túnica sumamente insinuante de color rojo pasión, alas del mismo tono, una cola con la que jugueteaba y unos cuernitos en la cabeza- Soy a la que debes hacer caso. Míralo por todos los ángeles-Le agarró de la quijada y se la giró en dirección a Albert- ¿te lo vas a dejar quitar?

-Pe… Pero es que el está casado…

-Y ¿Co quién se casó?- levantó la mano- No respondas yo lo hago por ti, con una tipa que en cualquier momento lo va a destruir si tu no intercedes a tiempo. Ya no se trata de limpiar tu nombre se trata de él- En el hombro de Candy la consciencia caminaba de un lado a otro tocándose la quijada como meditando- ¡Ya sé rompe la promesa…!

-¡No, Candy, no hagas eso! Las… las promesas no se rompen es un compromiso que adquieres contigo misma. Además, mejor deja de oírla sé que en algunos puntos tiene razón, pero caerás en un círculo vicioso, terminarás en un abismo del que nunca podrás salir recuerda… ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

-¡Perdón, fue sin culpa!

-Ok. No hay problema… ¡Plaf! ¡Pof! ¡Plaf!

-¡Tonta!- Se sacudió las manos- Listo ya esa no nos molestará más. Volviendo a lo nuestro… Míralo es un galanazo, todo un león y te salvó la vida ya es tiempo de hacer correcciones el método anterior no funcionó pero ahora estoy segura que sí funcionará- Candy estaba hipnotizada-imagina ese bombón entre tus sábanas haciéndote de todo sólo para ti. Simplemente imagina el imaginar no hace daño a nadie anda sigue así. Bien, ahora vamos hablar con ese par de detectives incompetentes para que expliquen su error y reanuden la investigación. Por cierto no le pagues que esta vez lo hagan de gratis por idiotas.)

 **En la agencia.**

-Jefe no pegamos ni una ya ve que nuestra clienta por poco muere.

-Nosotros hicimos nuestro trabajo, el cual fue ubicar el objeto investigado para que la agarraran con las manos en las masas el resto ya es responsabilidad de ellos.

-En este caso tiene razón.

 **En el hospital**

-Vamos Candy deja que te ayude a levantar…

-Claro corazón…-dijo Candy acercándose de manera insinuante, lo cual le resultó extraño a Albert, quien le tocó la frente.

-Estas segura ¿De qué estas bien?-preguntó con una ceja arqueada- Te noto muy cambiada.

-Será ¿Qué me veo más linda?

-Tú eres… la mujer… Sí, eres linda.

-Sabes, quiero caminar.

-El médico dijo que no te podías agitar.

-Vamos, todos recomiendan ejercitarse, además contribuye a un mejor intercambio gaseoso- Candy abrió los brazos y respiró profundamente en eso un auto pasó y botó humo por el tubo de escape- ¡Cof, cof, cof…!

-Ya ves- Albert, se quitó el abrigo y la cubrió- Te voy a complacer caminemos, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Te agarro de la mano no quiero que te caigas.

-Gracias.

Candy y Albert sentían que volaban, sus cuerpos se llenó de un magnetismo especial no dejaban de verse. Dos calles más abajo del hospital vieron un puente. Candy juguetonamente se soltó de su agarre y corrió para sostenerse de uno de los tirantes de la plataforma. Albert se asustó.

-¡Ten cuidado!

-¿Tienes miedo? Y… ¿si me suelto?

-¡No…!-Albert la aprisionó contra su pecho. Sus labios estaban a una milésima de rozarse. Sentían la respiración del otro, sentían tan cerca el olor, el sabor a menta fresca que…

Continuará.

Estamos ya en la final de esta historia gracias por seguirla.

La publicación depende del número de comentarios. Mil besos a todas, Dios nos Bendiga. Mi Nana bella, Ros preciosa, mi Gaby, Tuty linda, Ana y karito. Gracias por seguir la historia espero les guste. Muack.


	19. Chapter 19

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

¡Dios, ¿qué estoy a punto de hacer?! ¿Realmente podré faltar a mis principios? Es increíble cómo puedes viajar al pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

-Albert, hey hermano, ¿qué te pasó? Anoche te estuve buscando por toda la fiesta, te iba a presentar a una amiga a ver si dejas de pensar en solo estudiar.

-Neal, de ahora en adelante dejaremos de ser amigos, ví como expulsaron de la fiesta a aquella chica vestida de Julieta, ¿sabes qué sucedió con ella, después? ¿Tienes idea?

-Es una harapienta un mal ejemplo para todas las facultades incluso para mi hermana.

-¿Cómo puedes juzgar a una persona sin conocerla?

-Es una chica fácil, ya tiene un hijo.

-Eso no la hace fácil.

-No te dejes engatusar esas mujeres así son para un rato y ya…

Sin más Neal, se fue corriendo a continuar con su práctica de futbol americano y yo, me quedé pensativo, puesto que sí la niña si fue fácil, vaya manera de perder mi virginidad pero, ¿en dónde la encuentro? Con la oscuridad solo recuerdo sus ojos verdes como el prado de la primavera. Que bella y divertida, decir que ella era Eva y yo Adam, sí que me causó gracia…suspiré con solo recordarla… lo único que me quedó de ella fue… En ese momento se me acercó Karen, ¿quién era Karen en mi vida? Para ese momento una conocida desde hace muchísimo tiempo; se puede decir que una niña consentida de su casa hijita de mamá y papá que todo lo tiene.

-Hola Albert sí que estas, simpático como siempre, me gustaría salir contigo.

-Lo siento Karen ahora estoy en una relación con alguien y no quiero que se moleste conmigo.

-Ah, está bien. Adiós.

Mi rutina las mañanas clases y en las tardes trabajaba en un cyber. La verdad es que ella junto con sus compañeritas de estudios, me acosaban sobre todo ella.

-¡Sí, así es la envoltura ¿Cómo será el contenido?!

Y se iban corriendo. Yo en cambio no dejaba de pensar en mi adorada pecosa de cabellos negros que me robó el corazón y la mente se me perdía en rememorar aquel momento.

Pasó el tiempo y pregunté en distintas facultades por ella, pero nadie me daba respuesta concretas es que es muy poco lo que recuerdo decir que tiene ojos verdes y cabellera negra, es poca información. Hasta que un día…

-Andrew, sal con mi prima Karen, es una mujer hermosa tú le interesas… ¿sigues molesto conmigo por lo que le hice a esa muchacha? De acuerdo, te diré la verdad me molesté con ella, porque fue mi novia… fuimos novios en secreto para que el papá de su hijo no se enterara. Sé que hice mal, pero cuando se ama no se piensa, simplemente se actúa y ya, es así de fácil. No sabes lo lujuriosa que es, es muy buena cama. Me enfurecí y decidí desquitarme porque anduvo con cuñado Michael y, además…

Con honestidad ¿Ustedes creen qué un hombre no tiene sentimientos? ¿Qué es incapaz de amar? Fue una sola vez que la ví pero fue suficiente para saber que era la mujer de mi vida con la que quería formar un hogar, ella, ella simplemente es, o era el aíre que respiro. ¡Qué imbécil, me acosté con una cualquiera, eso explica lo fácil que fue esa noche! Miles de ideas rondaban en mi cabeza.

El tiempo pasó y me gradué con honores, de inmediato me contrataron en una empresa, sin embargo mi lema es la honestidad y mientras se tenga el dinero suficiente para vivir lo demás es vanidad. A ver ya habían pasado más o menos cinco años de aquel suceso; sí, el día en que mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos…

-Albert, hijo ¿Cuándo me vas a presentar una novia? Dentro de poco cumples treinta y un años y no te he conocido ni la primera.

-Tía, no se preocupe todavía soy joven…

Caminaba rumbo a mi trabajo como todas las mañanas cuando de la nada apareció Karen. Admito que si me resultaba bonita, pero no me agradaba para nada o sea imaginármela como esposa nunca. De tanto insistirme me dio un poco de pena por ella y le acepté la invitación a una presentación universitaria necesitaba un acompañante masculino, pobrecita me dio pesar saber que la pobre no tenía pareja; eso me dijo. Esa noche me contó varias cosas que había tenido novio y que casi se mata al enterarse que el hombre la utilizó. Sí, la apostaron y ella cayó redondita en sus redes. Pobrecita así fue que me dí cuenta que ambos habíamos pasado por una gran desilusión amorosa. Le dije que la entendía porque a mí me costaba olvidar a una chica muy especial, todas las noches soñaba con ella y que en realidad mi momento mas alegre del día era ir a dormir. Sabía que en sueños la vería otra vez y, saben nunca la dejé de pensar hasta ahorita que conocí a mi mejor amiga… Extrañamente pienso es en ella. ¿Verdad que es raro?

En fin, me casé con Karen creyendo que compartiríamos las mismas penas, desilusiones y alegrías. Hice de tripa y corazón para poder estar con ella, realmente solo pude dos veces del resto fue imposible. Le propuse divorciarnos, pero quedó embarazada le expliqué que no podía que me perdonara, pareció comprender. Más adelante me rogó para que no la dejara que ella se encargaría del hogar que la convivencia no puede basarse solo en el sexo. Estuve de acuerdo, luego de un tiempo intentamos retomar nuestra vida marital, pero tampoco logré tener un acercamiento más intimo con ella, esa vez sino me acuerdo de nada. El asunto es que quedó embarazada de mi pequeña. Ya después me dijo que no me insistiría más; que solo estaríamos juntos para que los niños tengan una vida estable. Lo medité y sí, lo consideré razonable, sin embargo comenzó a pedir más dinero, dinero que yo no le podía dar porque no ganaba ni gano una cantidad tan considerable para cubrir sus exigencias. La dulce e inocente niña que una vez conocí se desvaneció, quería carros, joyas. Según, ella yo como hombre debía dárselos, es mi deber. Por lo que decidí hacer jornadas extras a partir de ahí se dio más el distanciamiento y ahora… estoy aquí frente a esta bella mujer de ojos verdes a punto de…

Continuará.

Poco para el final. Je, je, je Dios nos Bendiga.


	20. Chapter 20

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Al l sentir sus labios cerca de los míos a punto de rozarlos, me sentí en un sueño del cual no quería despertar; su aliento tan fresco como la menta me tenía con deseo de apoderarme de ellos y saborearlos tal cual una golosina entra en tu boca y solo deseas chupar y chupar hasta que no quede rastro de su sabor…Lo voy a besar ¿Lo besaré?-Sí, niña hazlo no esperes más-Dijo mi consciencia.

Siento una voz en mi cabeza que me dice hazlo, pero la otra me dice no lo hagas recuerda que aún estás casado la estabilidad emocional de tus hijos puede afectarse ¿Cuántas cosas pueden pasar por tu mente en fracciones de segundos? Es… ¡Increíble!

Ahí, ambos a punto de probarse el uno al otro… justo debajo de la más hermosa luna resplandeciente y bella que jamás hayan visto en la vida…

-¡Muévanse! ¡Este puente está en construcción!

De inmediato se separaron riendo de su imprudencia y del cómo los sacaron de ahí.

-Candy.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por ser mi amiga, te quiero, realmente me preocupé…

-Lo sé, creo que todavía no he agradecido como corresponde.

-¿Corresponde?

-Sí. De esta forma.

-¡Candy!

-No hables, sigue.

Por cinco maravillosos minutos se olvidaron del mundo que los rodeaba. Todo les pareció como un maravilloso cuento de hadas.

-Can…dy…

-No digas nada… nos vemos mañana.

Albert al ver como Candy, se subía al taxi se quedó perplejo y feliz a la vez por lo acontecido.

Al día siguiente.

Candy entró a la oficina de Archie.

-¡Inútiles!

-Señorita comprendemos…

-¡Cállense! Realmente es mi culpa debí imaginar lo que sucedería al meterme en esta pocilga que al mínimo estornudo se cae.

-¡Más respeto con la propiedad de mis antepasados!

-¿Antepasados? ¡Pasados son ustedes!

-¡Basta! ¡basta1 ¡Deje de darme carterazos!

-¡Señorita, cálmese, por favor!-Jimmy la tranquilizó- Tenga un té de rosas para que esté mejor sabemos por lo que pasó ayer…

-¿Ayer? ¿Ayer? ¡Yo los mato!

-No entiendo, ¿por qué está agresiva? Nosotros la guiamos hasta la persona que nos dijo que investigáramos.

-¡Esa no era la persona!

-¡Claro que sí usted me dio la foto! ¡Aquí la tengo! ¡Vea!

-¡Esa no es, la confundió!

-Pero… ¿cómo pude confundir…?

 **Flash Back**

-Jefe ¿cuándo llegará temprano?

-Estaba con mi estilista no pretenderás que salga desaliñado… basta de chacharas ¿Qué información trajiste?

-Logre ubicar a la susodicha-En ese instante entró al café una maestra con varios niños que hacían escándalo-está en este lugar tiene un traje color ciruela estampado, sandalias tipo plataformas, cabello color cobrizo…

-Veo a dos mujeres con esas características.

-¡Jefe no le escucho bien!

-¡Dame la foto!

-¿QUÉ? ¡Mejor le doy la foto!

Mientras Jimmy buscaba dentro de su maletín. Una pareja que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

-¡Amor, bello! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Mira lo que te traje para que siempre me tengas a tu lado.

-¡Qué tierna una foto!

De improviso los niños se acercaron a la mesa y al momento de la novia entregarle a su novio la foto al igual que Jimmy le estaba entregando a Archie, los tropezaron. Volando por los aires ambas fotografías.

-Amor deja y la recojo. Ja, ja, mis lentes se me partieron, pero de igual forma puedo ver que eres muy fotogénica y hermosa como siempre.

-Gracias eres un encanto. Beshito. Muack.

-¡Jimmy odio reunirme en estos lugares! ¡Ya ves como esa pila de delincuentes nos tumbaron hasta los cafés y sin poder matarlos!

-Más bien recoja la foto que se le cayó. Jefe lo dejo continuaré con otros pendientes.

 **Fin de Flash back.**

-Hmm… Bueno somos una empresa seria denos una segunda oportunidad.

-¡Ninguna! ¡Los demandaré!

-Señorita sea compasiva por favor si nos demanda iremos a la cárcel…-

-¡Una oportunidad más y es todo!- Se fue cerrando la puerta con tal brusquedad, que los retratos de los antepasado de Archibaldo Corwell cayeran al piso.

Candy en el trabajo caminaba de un lado a otro.

-No lo tolero. Esto no puede seguir así. Me estoy destruyendo-Sonó el teléfono- ¿QUIÉN HABLA?

-Albert, ¿estás bien, Candy?

-Ah, Albert. Bien, como siempre bien.

-Quisiera hablar contigo de lo que pasó ayer.

-¿Te molestó? Simplemente fue tu premio.

-No al contrario.

-Estoy en mi trabajo ven y hablamos.

-De acuerdo.

Albert marcó a su tía para que estuviera al pendiente de los niños, agarró su chamarra y fue en busca de Candy.

-Ya es tarde ¿A qué horas te vas?

-En un rato Paty- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Siempre que tienes una sonrisa es porque tramas algo.

-Hmm en esta ocasión aunque no lo creas no tramo nada el destino se encargará de todo.

-Sí, tú lo dices me voy tengo que pasar por mi abuela Martha a la estación de trenes Stair me va acompañar.

-¡Aja! Te gusta-Paty se sonrojó.

-Es un amigo nada más, además necesitamos quien nos lleve las maletas.

-Sí, tú lo dices…

-Candy, deja de molestar.

El celador entró: - ¿señoritas les falta mucho?

-No, mi amiga ya se va y yo solo estoy esperando a que me venga a buscar.

El guardia asintió con la mirada y se retiró.

Albert le marcó a Candy.

-Hola princesa estoy afuera- Candy sonrió por el apodo.

-Entra me falta imprimir unos guiones y luego nos podemos ir, dile al guardia que te guie.

-No veo a nadie.

-Hmm entra a mano derecha y sigue el pasillo hasta el final subes en el ascensor al piso 7 dobla a mano derecha y entra a la oficina 21 ¿Si llegas? O ¿te pierdes?

-Voy a intentarlo.

Al rato marcó otra vez.

-¿Te perdiste? Ya te busco.

-No, aquí estoy.

-¡Ah! Me asustaste-Le golpeó el pecho el roce hizo que se quedaran viendo-Perdón no quise maltratarte.

-Tranquila tus manos son muy, dulces y cálidas.

-Como eres de galante.

-¿Nos vamos? Te acompaño a tu casa.

-Claro, nada más archivo los guiones.

-Oye nunca me has terminado de decir qué producciones haces.

-Yo, de todo en un inicio trabajé con el payasito Donald…

-¿En serio? A mi princesa le encanta, por cierto, ¿qué le pasó?-Candy recordó cuando si querer le dio una botella de agua que en realidad era licor.

-Bueno, eh yo cometí…un errorcito je, je, je.

-comprendo si no quieres tocar el tema.

-Pero también hago vídeos musicales, novelas de corte…-Repentinamente se apagaron las luces. Candy se aferró al pecho de Albert.

-No te asustes, ah de ser un simple apagón- Ella sintió su suave olor a madera fresca. Se quería perder en esa fragancia que la tenía enloquecida.

Continuará.

¡Poco para el gran desenlace! Besos a todas mil gracias por el apoyo. Mi Nana, Madleros, Tuty, Gaby, Aly Villegas, Ana, Lizita, Gues, Sayuri 1707, Klair Baeza, Silvia, Mercedes, Facndya, , Jane, Blanca 73, CONEJA. Gracias por los comentarios, espero más para seguir publicando con mayor entusiasmo je, je, je. Gracias y como siempre Dios nos Bendiga. Besos. Muack.


	21. Chapter 21

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

-Ven, salgamos con cuidado, antes déjame sacar el teléfono para alumbrar-Candy salió apoyándose del dorso de Albert-No logro distinguir la salida ¿Por dónde nos metemos? ¿Candy, estás bien? ¡Candy!

-Perdón me había distraído… ***Con tu aroma y tu bien tonificada espalda- Pensó Candy, que no perdía tiempo para acariciarlo disimuladamente.

-No logro distinguir, ¡Dios! Se apagó el celular.

-Deja y busco en mi bolso el mío… ya va aquí está estoy tocando una tecla para ver si se prende y… alumbra creo que es mi celular…

-Es que ustedes las mujeres tienen de todo en el bolso, por eso a la hora de buscar algo en específico nunca lo encuentran ja, ja, ja…

-Muy divertido-dijo Candy con un mohín de indignación.

-Vamos no te moleste…hmm ¿Qué tal esa puerta?

-No me convence mejor la de allá.

-De acuerdo princesa usted conoce el área mejor que yo, así que la seguiré. Este no parece el lugar por donde yo entre. Candy antes de seguir avanzando cerciórate de que no vayamos a pisar un es… ¡Ay! ¡Auch!... ¡Pof!... iba a decir un escalón en falso.

-Ya es tarde. Además solo fueron unos siete escaloncitos ¡Auch sí que me golpeé la cabeza!

-Ya te consiento.

-Eres un hombre tan dulce y amoroso que me cuesta creer… ¡Volvió la luz que bien!

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Ja, ja, ja, venimos a dar a un set de grabación ¿Nunca has estado en uno?

-No, pero es muy curioso, cámaras por doquier, cables ¿y esto una cocina improvisada?

-Sí, ¿quieres desayunar cereal con leche?

-Seguro ¿Por qué no ja, ja, ja…? –Albert se sentó, vio un cúmulo de dulces de diferentes colores cuando lo tomó entre sus manos, abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta que era una prenda intima comestible. Candy se sonrojó.

-Ja, ja, ja es una de las prendas que se va a usar en una escena mega atrevida-Albert arqueó una ceja.

-Me imagino.

-Préstamela. Ya regreso.

Candy se metió al baño y unos minutos más tarde salió con un abrigo verde solapa entallado cintura imperio se puso un sombrero de copa femenina color negro llamativo. Con sus zapatos deportivos blanco de manera cómica sensual caminó en puntillas hasta Albert, como si se tratara de una actriz de los años 20 se detuvo ante él-¿Cómo me veo guapo?- Trató de decirlo seductoramente. Albert la tomó de la muñeca y la sentó entre sus piernas mirándola a los ojos expresó.

-Hermosísima… Hm quizás.

Candy frunció el cejo se levantó molesta-¡Es porque no me has visto bien! Se dejó caer el abrigo Candy tenía puesta la lencería comestible. Dejó sin palabras a Albert quien sin pensarlo se le agitó la respiración Candy juguetonamente le preguntó-¿Me quieres comer?- Albert tragaba grueso no sabía cómo actuar estaba inmóvil su entre pierna sin poderlo evitar se abultó.

-Yo… yo… eh…sí.

-Pues cómeme.

Candy se le puso al frente Albert en un segundo comenzó a comer a saborear el brasier hecho con chocolates de colores (tipo mm)…

***El tipo es todo un macho y eso que aún no ha iniciado como corresponde…

-¡Candy no la escuches detente, piénsalo bien! Ok. Tendrás sexo, lujuria y pasión está bien este hombre te llevará al cielo te hará sentir en la gloria pero ¿Luego qué?- Con cada palabra que le decía Candy buena (consciencia) a ella no le parecía nada mal tener cada uno de esos placeres- quedaras como una cualquiera ya por eso hablan mal de ti… ¡Aaaaayyy!

-Como te iba diciendo este hombre es un adonis déjate llevar, disfrútalo te lo mereces más que esa imbécil promiscua. Lo mejor es que está deseoso ja, ja, ja tanto tiempo sin mujer debe estar urgido.

-¡Volví! ¡Toma! Mala consejera ¡Escucha él es tu amigo vas a dejar que su amistad se pierda por 15 minutos de placer!- Candy buena echó un vistazo a un lado para ver el prospecto-Ok… dos horas de placer, pero perderás tu amistad ya no lo verás no se verán como antes después de esto es mejor hacerlo por la vía correcta esperar el momento adecuado.

Y mientras Candy se debatía entre lo correcto e incorrecto.

-Amigo sé que es una mujer bellísima pero es tu mejor amiga ¿La vas a dañar? ¿Qué le vas a ofrecer…?

-No le hagas caso a este santurrón, ¿de qué te ha servido tantos años de obediencia estar siempre trabajando como un esclavo? Aprovecha la oportunidad que te da la vida de tener a esta hembra en tu entrepierna que bien nos hace falta un poco de placer libérate con ella.

-¡Qué decepción pensé que amabas a tu ninfa!

-Esa mujer tiene más de 10 años que no la ves y por lo que dicen es una zorra que se acuesta con cualquiera, ya a estas alturas debe tener todo un cuerpo, pero de bomberos recuerda se fue a la primera contigo.

-De una dama no se habla de verdad vas a romper tu amistad con ella por ¿Cuánto tiempo de placer? 2 minutos estamos ansiosos je, je, je… de acuerdo nos tendríamos que aguantar por lo menos dos horas de tortura es que es muy linda pero y después qué pasará… es mejor que te detengas a tiempo y medites bien lo que vas a hacer porque no habrá retorno…

_Deja de oírlo son tantos años de abstinencia sin sexo por su culpa más bien si no hubiera sido por la fácil de la universidad seguirías en la virginidad mejor desahógate con esta ninfa mira que senos tan bellos tiene, su diminuta cintura, su cadera y… y que trasero tan firme, su suave fragancia a rosas…Hm en serio que se parece a la fácil de la universidad…

-Ten en cuenta a tus hijos, ¿le vas a dar mala vida por un corto tiempo de placer? Te gustaría que a tu hija la trataran así por un par de horas ¿qué le vas a ofrecer…?

-Es lo que ella quiere, sigue devorándotela toda, después de la fácil de la universidad es la única que te ha provocado una buena erección…

-¡No lo hagas!

-¡Continúa la tienes en bandeja de plata!

-¡Es tu amiga, actúa correctamente!

-¡Basta!- Exclamó Albert exaltadamente dejándole de acariciar las piernas a Candy a la vez que se comía su brasier.

-Perdón por mi actitud- dijo Candy avergonzada vistiéndose aprisa.

-Perdóname no era contigo, tú no eres la del problema.

Candy para desviar la atención comentó: -Te entiendo mira te quiero mostrar el lugar sígueme.-Albert asintió con la mirada. –Esta es el área de vestuario aquí puedes representar a cualquier personaje que desees desde Bonnie And Clyde hasta César y Cleopatra. ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos los vestuarios?

-Ja, ja, ja estás loca pero será divertido.

Ambos comenzaron a juguetear como dos niños hacían muecas e imitaban voces no paraban de reír.

-Mira soy Xena, ¡la princesa guerrera!

-Y yo soy Hércules… Toda está vestimenta tan diminuta.

-Es diminuta porque se usa para escenas atrevida aquí se graban escenas sex…

-¿Hay alguien aquí?

-Creo que ya es tiempo de marcharnos- manifestó nostálgicamente Albert.

Candy le sonrío- Sí, pero nos divertimos a lo grande.

-Espero que se repita nuestra salidas. En serio necesitamos hablar.

-En otra ocasión hoy no.

-De acuerdo.

En el trayecto.

-Candy estoy casado no quiero dañar a mis hijos.

-No tienes que decirme nada olvida lo que pasó. Candy se bajó a prisa. A penas llegó a su habitación sin que su hijo lo notara se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Albert por su parte no dejaba de reprocharse su conducta en verdad le gustaba pero no quería actuar indebidamente hablaría con Karen y los niños.

Al día siguiente.

-Jefe ¿A dónde va tan galante?

-Tengo una cita con una linda actriz.

Continuará.

Antepenúltimo capítulo.

Nana, Silvia, Madel Ros, Tuty, Gaby, Gues, Coneja, chidamami, Aly, Ana Iris.

Las amo Gracias por seguir la historia Dios nos Bendiga.


	22. Chapter 22

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Candy despertó ojerosa se recriminaba el papelón que había hecho delante de su mejor amigo…

-¿Cómo pude actuar así…? Me rechazó…Oh, Candy es ¿qué no te amas? Albert ¿Por qué me rompiste el corazón?-Candy sollozaba del dolor.

Albert en su casa mientras se duchaba se decía...

-Agua fría mucha agua fría es lo que necesito para no pensar en su piel desnuda… Dios si existiera una próxima vez no creo, no creo que aguante es como una ninfa en el bosque, perfecta. No solo es bonita, es divertida e inteligente…

En la oficina: "El que busca encuentra".

-¿Jefe a dónde va tan alegre?

-Voy a salir con una gatita.

-¿Cómo? Si debemos investigar a la chica… suspenda la cita, si no iremos directo a la cárcel…

En la casa de Candy.

-Hola campeón y ¿tu mamá?

-En el cuarto.

-Son las diez de la mañana ya debería estar lista para irse al trabajo.

\- Anoche mientras cenábamos no habló casi nada y siempre me cuenta todo ja, ja, ja debería ser yo, el que hable de mi día en clases y ella por el contrario no para de hablar de lo difícil que es controlar al personal a su cargo.

-Bueno, subiré a hablar con ella, por cierto viene un hermanito en camino, Diana está embarazada-le bajó la gorra a su hijo en son de broma.

Andy se alegró por la noticia ya no sería hijo único.

Tom tocó la puerta- ¿Se puede entrar?

-¡Tom!

-Sí.

-¡Espera ya te abro!-Candy se medio arregló y abrió la puerta- Entra toma asiento.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada-dijo a la vez que le hacía un tercer nudo a la bata de baño.

-Te conozco fueron varios años de convivencia sé que te sientes mal por algo.

-Bueno, sí Candy abrazó a Tom y le contó todo.

-No sé por qué lo quiero tanto, no entiendo; pienso que lo de ayer arruinó nuestra amistad. Ya no seremos amigos, confidentes como antes, aunque queramos tratarnos como si no hubiera pasado nada la verdad es que sí pasó- Candy se levantó y caminó descalza a un lado de la puerta inclinándose sobre la pared sintiéndose derrotada. Tom caminó hasta a ella le hizo a un lado varios mechones de cabello que tenía en su rostro, la volteó en dirección a él.

-Candy eres una mujer hermosa no lo dudes ni por un instante, lo de ayer quizás… estoy seguro fue una reacción correcta de parte de él, es un hombre casado se debe a su familia…

-Pero es que no entiendes ella no se lo merece es una promiscua. Le hace creer a todo el mundo que es un ángel de Dios incapaz de serle infiel a su esposo, pero es una mentirosa, es una falsa y yo, yo no hallo cómo decirle que es una mala mujer, hice una promesa y mi honor no me permite quebrantarla a menos que él mismo se dé cuenta.

_El tiempo de Dios es perfecto, sabes cuando nos separamos yo no hallaba la forma de evitar preguntarme ¿qué hice mal, para que te fijaras en otro?-

-Tom no fue tu culpa…

-Déjame terminar, por favor- Candy asintió- ¿Cuál fue mi error? Hoy día sé que todo debió suceder: primero para que me dieras un hijo maravilloso, segundo para casarme con una mujer que es tan maravillosa como tú y que pronto me dará a mi nena…

-¡Qué!- Saltó Candy de la alegría- llevaban meses tratando ahora… Oh, por Dios, lo voy querer como si fuera mi hija-Candy lo abrazó efusivamente.

-Candy mírame- la tomó por las mejillas con ambas manos- si ustedes están destinados a estar juntos el mismo destino los unirá. Cree en ti, por favor, eres hermosa enloqueces a cualquier hombre te lo digo por experiencia-le dijo guiñándole un ojo- En fin me voy debo recoger unos exámenes médicos me llevaré al campeón.

-Gracias Tom por tus palabras.

Tom se despidió con una sonrisa ladera.

Candy se dirigió al espejo y con la quijada altiva expresó- de acuerdo, el destino nos unirá si estamos destinados a estar juntos, pero en ocasiones se necesita ayuda-dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa-anoche te me fuiste de las manos pero en la próxima mi querido Bert no te dejo ir. Así que Candy White a usar una ropa un poco más ajustada ¿Qué tal unos jean semi holgado y una blusa abotonada? Es tiempo de resurgir como el ave fénix. Siento que hoy será el día que tanto he esperado.

El día pasó tranquilo pese a que Albert tenía en mente hablar con Karen de su situación sentimental por lo que llegó ese día más temprano.

-Milagro que se te ve por acá, siempre estás "trabajando".

-Trabajo día y noche para pagar los gastos de la casa y de los niños.

-Y de tu tía que no hace otra cosa que vivirnos, ese dinero bien se puede usar para viajar, conocer otras ciudades.

-¿Qué cosas dices mujer? El dinero que le doy es para pagar gastos médicos.

-Un gasto innecesario ya está vieja qué más da si se muere o no su tiempo de utilidad hace siglos que se termino ¿Cómo te lo explico? ¡Está caducada! – Las siguientes palabras Albert, las leyó de los labios de Karen como si se tratara de una cámara lenta- Deberías firmarle los papeles para que le apliquen la eutanasia- Albert sintió deseo de abofetearla pero por ser mujer se contuvo por lo que no aguantó las ganas de gritarle.

-Eres una descorazonada un ser lleno de mal no sé cómo me dejé embaucar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? ¡Soy una mujer decente de su hogar que te respeta, mírame aquí cuidando a tus hijos, muy diferente con la zorra barata con la que te acotaste! ¡No toda somos como ella! ¡Yo tengo valores!

-¡Tuviste otros novios, por Dios…!- Karen lo abofeteó.

-¡Me usaron!-comenzó a llorar- ¡así como tú que me tienes de esclava!

-¡Pero si nunca haces nada más de una vez encontré a mi tía dándole de comer a mis hijos porque tú no estas!

-¡Cállate! ¿Si quieres nos divorciamos? ¡Sabes si quiero el divorcio, me llevaré a los niños! ¡Viviremos de lo que me pueda dar cualquier hombre que encuentre en el camino, ya que me tienes como zorra actuaré como tal!

-¡Deja de decir tantas incoherencias, mujer!

-Me van a dar la patria potestad y solo lo verás cuando me acuerde; declararé tu maltrato.

Albert no sabía cómo actuar él tenía miedo de que los niños fueran maltratado por algún padrastro que le pudiera dar Karen. Respiró profundo para buscar las palabras adecuadas que permitiera serenar la atmosfera.

-Karen perdón, no pensé correctamente sé que tienes necesidades, por el momento será mejor que me vaya a meditar mi comportamiento.

Sin más Albert salió.

En la oficina de Candy.

-Candy hoy llegaste súper tarde ¿qué te pasó? Los actores en especial ya sabes quién- Ambas se miraron, rieron en complicidad- cara bonita andaba exigiendo puntualidad para iniciar las grabaciones y más Hathaway, aparentemente encontró un socio que le dará impulso al proyecto y quiere todo perfecto, otra cosa… eh…

-¿Eh… qué?

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestro antiguo empleo?

-Hace años que se me olvidó, habla ya ¿Qué sucede?

-Pues la reunión es cerca de allá por lo que posiblemente nos topemos con Karen. Te lo digo para que no haya ningún enfrentamiento.

-No tienes que decírmelo, soy una persona civilizada.

-Lo sé solo que cuando te enfureces, es decir…- trató de terminar la frase algo temerosa de la reacción de su amiga- pierdes la razón.

-¡Yo no pierdo la razón! Simplemente pongo las cartas sobre la mesa. Me iré temprano necito comprar algunos víveres. Hm ¿No te dije?

-¿Qué?

-Tom ¡será padre!

Ambas se abrazaron -que bueno, Andy dejará de ser tan consentido.

-No lo creo seguirá siendo el único varón, es una hembrita la que viene en camino. Por cierto, su padre se lo llevó-Candy suspiró estaré sola toda la noche.

-No es primera vez que se lo lleva.

-Sí, es que estaba acostumbrada… -Candy quería decir que se había acostumbrado a conversar toda la noche con Albert, pero después de las caricias subidas de tono que se dieron, aunque dijeron que todo sería como antes simplemente no se podían ver igual- Se me hace tarde me voy.

-Besos, Candy. No hagas locuras- Candy le guiñó un ojo.

-Me portaré bien- En su mente dijo pícaramente: lo Intentaré.

Albert, llevaba rato dando vueltas en el parque no sabía si sería buena idea regresar a casa o irse a un motel a pasar la noche. Necesitaba hablar desahogarse con alguien que lo entendiera por lo que buscó el teléfono más cercano para llamar a su mejor amiga.

Candy había estacionado el auto al llegar a la puerta de la casa para abrirla su celular empezó a repicar.

Continuará.

Gracias a todas las que siguen la historia y dejan comentario bueno ya saben según el número de comentarios actualizo si tienen alguna duada pueden preguntar.

Besos y Dios nos Bendiga. Saludos a Gaby, Nana (quien hace maravillosos muñecos de Albert, Candy y Stare), Tuty, Madel Ros, chidamami, Bertgirl, CONEJA, sayuri1707, Mercedes (ya pronto sabrás más del hijo de Candy, aunque en los primeros capítulos está explicado jiji), Silvia (no has leído los primeros capítulos aja te descubrí jajajajaja), Aly igual Bendiciones para ti Amén.

Hasta la próxima.


	23. Chapter 23

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

-¡Candy!

-Albert, vine en seguida apenas me llamaste.

-Disculpa que te haya llamado pero no tenía con quien más hablar.

-Somos amigos, confidentes podemos contarnos todos sin inhibiciones.

Albert tomó una bocanada de aire para empezar a desahogarse.

-… Mi verdadera preocupación son mis hijos no quiero que les afecte la separación, ella amenazó con llevárselos. La verdad no sé cómo se lo vayan a tomar pueden sufrir la separación incluso más que ella.

Candy pensó: Que ingenuo esa arpía solo le gusta satisfacer sus necesidades…

-Puedo deducir de lo que me has contado, que ella solo te está manipulando tienes que enfrentarla, por suerte tu tía se había llevado a los niños sino imagínate ¿Qué hubiera sucedido con ellos al presenciar todo el escándalo? Tu esposa es una insensata.

-Lo sé… Candy ya es tarde te llevaré a tu casa.

"Justo lo que estábamos esperando anda de una vez que para luego es tarde invítalo a tu casa que no se vaya por ahí solito."

"Candy si lo invitas es para darle cobijo no te aproveches de la situación, aunque a quién pretendemos engañar ya tienes tu plan armado… escucha estamos a tiempo de evitarlo… ¡Ay!"

"continuemos con el plan"- Ordenó su Candy mala con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Dame las llaves de tu auto yo conduzco, te quedaras en mi casa.

-Imposible…-Candy lo acalló con su dedo índice de manera seductora.

-Tranquilo no te haré nada que no quieras que te haga.

"Otra vez en Bandeja de plata…"

"Si es su pensar mejor desistir de tal acción que nos perjudique a futuro declina la invitación".

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo vamos a desahogarnos y descansar un rato ella es muy dulce incapaz de hacernos algo que no queramos…"

"¿En serio? Muy raro en ti siempre terminamos discutiendo; como siempre gano las disputas espero no sea una treta tuya para terminar entre las piernas de la rubia"

"No, no me portaré bien…"

Llegamos a mi casa tomé una de las botellas de champaña destinada para una celebración especial, desabotoné los primeros tres botones de mi camisa dejando entre ver mis pechos de modo que el sintiera deseo sexual hacia a mí. En un inicio él trató de evitar lo inevitable, pero sus pupilas se dilataron y, como loco me quitó mi pantalón de mezclilla se agachó hasta mi zona sur sin esperar aprobación empezó a lamer y succionar cada rincón prohibido dejándome sin palabras sin aliento fue toda una locura él se quitó el resto de la ropa yo no espere que se me acercara simplemente me le guindé del cuello él con ambas manos me sujetó de los glúteos y, sin pensarlo me penetró con fuerza con su bien tonificado falo por Dios, me atravesó la cérvix. Hasta el momento ha sido la mejor sensación que haya tenido en mi vida ¿Han oído hablar del orgasmo cervical? Es una sensación única indescriptible nunca antes disfrutada, ocurre con la penetración profunda. En mis estudios de sexología lo debatimos en una clase la mayoría se inclinó por creer que era un mito, una leyenda, un imposible, indemostrable pero yo Candy White, tuve un orgasmo cervical gracias a este macho llamado William Albert Andrew, el mejor amante que haya tenido. Pensé que nadie superaría a mi pirata de ojos azul similar al lago por la mañana ¡Dios santo se parecen en los ojos! Pero este hombre lo ha destronado de todos los niveles. En un principio me dolió un poco, y, él se detuvo ante mi gemido de dolor mezclado con excitación, le dije que poco a poco me iría acostumbrando y así lo hice hasta alcanzar juntos el clímax fue fascinante. Sé que durante la noche él me observaba como venerándome como si yo fuera lo que él siempre quizo encontrar. En la mañana se vistió dejándome una nota.

 **Candy me hiciste el hombre más feliz de la vida… pronto te diré algo que solo hasta noche me di cuenta. Nos vemos mi pequeña pecosa. Bert.**

Todavía mi consciencia benevolente me decía que me detuviera… no le hice caso.

Ahora estoy con unos cuantos arañazos, frente a mis jefes, quedando como una vulgar meretriz de bar. No me di cuenta en qué momento Karen se levantó hábilmente y metió en su bolso el CD. Ese fue el inicio del desfalque. Una simple venganza se convirtió en la peor pesadilla.

El dueño de la cadena playboy firmó con mi jefe quería que fuera la actriz pero le di un no definitivo el señor comprendió que mi función es solo de productora y directora, por lo que aceptó que me encargara de todo lo relacionado con el film porno.

No obstante, ya todos más calmados decidí ir al trabajo de Albert a confesarle toda la verdad, bueno solo la parte que yo hice jamás le diría que Karen Sofía le fue infiel dada a mi promesa que nunca romperé.

Al llegar a su trabajo vi la más hermosa escena, él acompañado de sus hijos dándoles de comer era la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Hola Candy! ¿Cómo estás preciosa?-Albert, besó la mejilla de Candy tiernamente.

-Miren niños saluden a una gran amiga.

-Hola señora bonita- Dijeron ambos niños al unísono quienes le sonreían.

Candy con los ojos empeñados por las lágrimas trató de saludar como si nada.

-Candy ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué te pasó? Ven vayamos a otro lugar a conversar.

-No, no Albert, necesito confesarte algo terrible que hice… la verdad no sé por qué lo hice… sí, sí, sé porque lo hice… fue una locura perdóname.

-¿Por qué debería de perdonarte? Lo de anoche fue maravilloso gracias a ello tomé una decisión de la que no me pienso arrepentir nunca, escucha me di cuenta de algo… necesitamos conversar muy, pero muy detenidamente de nuestro ayer, de nuestro hoy, de nuestro futuro con calma, conocer nuestros verdaderos sentimientos- Albert la abrazaba sin saber que ella se estaba quemando por dentro- Estoy tan feliz. Le levantó la quijada para mirarla a los ojos, tú, tu hijo, mis hijos no sé nos podríamos conocer mejor…

Los gritos y llanto de los niños le sacaron de su conversación.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo Karen sacando a arrastra a los niños.

-¡Karen, deja a los niños!

-¡No los voy a dejar infiel!

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó extrañado.

-¡Ya vi tu peliculita pornográfica que hiciste con esa zorra barata!-Albert, estaba desencajado ante la noticia- NO TE MOLESTES EN DAR EXPLICACIONES, YA TENGO LA PRUEBA EN MI PODER UN JUEZ ME DARÁ LA PATRIA POTESTAD DE LOS NIÑOS Y TÚ TENDRÁS QUE MANTENERNOS POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA, EL AUTO, LA CASA, TODO LO QUE TENGAS SERÁ MÍO. QUEDAS EN LA CALLE.

Continuará.

El siguiente capítulo será en base al número de comentarios gracias.

Dios nos Bendiga.

Final (primera parte).


	24. Chapter 24

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

-¡Karen! ¡Qué rayos te sucede!

-¿Qué me sucede? ¡Te acostaste con esta mujer y todavía tienes la desfachatez de preguntar, aquí tengo la copia de la prueba porque el juez tiene el original!

Llegaron los representantes de la Principal de la Procuradora General de Illinois.

-¿Es usted, William Andrew?

-Sí.

-Tiene una orden de alejamiento hasta que se resuelva su situación conyugal y paternal, agradecemos contribuya.

Albert, estaba desencajado no sabía que decir ni qué hacer todo fue como un balde de agua fría. Trató de oponerse al ver que los niños querían estar al lado de él.

-¡No, se los pueden llevar!- Dos oficiales lo sujetaron. Los niños no paraban de llorar la escena era frustrantemente enternecedora, con las manos en la cabeza él abatido se arrodilló buscaba respuestas.

Karen antes de marcharse le sonrío a Candy y entre labios le dijo: Gracias.

Candy de inmediato se acercó a Albert para contarle todo lo que la llevó a tal acto de manera rápida casi que sin aliento:-Déjame explicarte yo la conozco desde hace tiempo ella me traicionó e hizo otras cosas indebidas que no te puedo decir pensé que si nos grabábamos intimando le daría un gran enojo por el contrario lo usó a su favor mi principal intención era hacerla pagar… -Albert indignado se levantó, la miró fríamente a los ojos con el rostro enrojecido por la impotencia. Sin emitir ni una sola palabra se alejó de ella. Candy hubiera preferido escucharle decir que era una insensata, pero su silencio fue peor que haberla llevado a la hoguera en épocas de antaño.

Candy se quedó desalentada viéndolo irse alejándose de su vida.

Las conciencia de Candy.

"Te dije que no lo hicieras".- La buena.

"¡Ups, se me paso ya lo hecho, hecho está!- La mala.

Al día siguiente.

Karen le daba nalgadas a su primogénito.

-¡Oye mujer ya para lo vas a masacrar si el juez lo ve golpeado te quitaran la custodia y vamos a perder el dinero que ganó tu esposo en el concurso!

-Se lo merece ¿Cómo no va a saber cocinar? ¡Esa vieja malcrío a mis hijos! ¡Dejen de llorar! ¡Pretende que me dañe las uñas cocinando!

-Bueno pero son unos niños.

-Tú mismo me dijiste que en tu país ya las niñas cocinan.

_Mi Karen Sofía, es verdad pero ya sabes mi cosita rica es otra cultura. Mejor ve a la habitación allá te daré unos masajes estas muy estresada. Hablaré con ellos.- Karen le obedeció- Oigan nenes dejen de llorar se que tienen hambre y no comen desde ayer tenga aquí les traje un poco de comida es de ayer pero está en buen estado con esto aguantaran, mientras yo convenzo a su mami para que les compre comida.

Por otro lado, Elroy se arregló temprano para ir a la casa de los padres de Karen Sofía, quienes estaban fuera de la ciudad. Antes de irse besó la frente de su sobrino.

-Albert, hijo me pondré a la orden de Karen para cuidar a los niños no desfallezcas por esto haré todo lo posible para que estén bien de salud.

-Gracias, tía no sé cómo me dejé embaucar por esas dos mujeres ahora los niños están pagando mi irracionalidad, me dejé llevar por el deseo.

-No, te lamentes más hijo. Pronto te daré noticias de ellos.

_Gracias tía dile que los amo; que todas las noches oro por ellos.

-Lo haré.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa de Karen.

_Amor tu sí, que eres ardiente- Expresó jadeante después de todo el éxtasis que había vivido al lado de Juancho Slim.- Eres un huracán.

-Vaya saber que soy mejor que tu marido me honra después de que ví ese vídeo juré que nadie podría superarlo.

-No me lo recuerdes el jamás me tocó y cuando quizo se quedó dormido. Solo una vez casi llegamos pero nunca pudo es como si esa mujer lo hubiera hechizado.

-¿La jefa?

-No le llames así ya no es tu jefa.

-Cierto.

-Otra mujer que tuvo una aventura pasada se enamoró de ella al parecer nunca la olvidó conmigo siempre tenía excusas; se quizo divorciar de mí, no lo permití y me alegra no haberlo hecho ahora gracias a su desliz seremos sumamente ricos nadie sabe para quién trabaja- Decía Karen Sofía a la vez que tocaba el pecho fornido de Juancho Slim. El sonar del timbre la hizo volver a la realidad. Se puso una bata y se asomó por el balcón.

-¿Quién es amol?

-La vieja esa le voy a echar un balde de agua fría.

-Espera amol, mejor atiéndela quizá te pueda ayudar con los niños ya ves que no saben cocinar.

Karen blanqueando los ojos aceptó.

_ ¿Qué quiere? Su sobrino me traicionó con otra mujer estoy destrozada-expresaba con falsas lágrimas- por suerte mi primo lejano ha venido desde Puerto Rico a hacerme compañía en estos días que han sido duros y desoladores para mí.

-Quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda para cuidar a los niños de manera desinteresada.

_ No quiero nada que me lo recuerde a él.

_No mencionaré su nombre.

-Karen asintió y fue a buscar a los niños.

Aquí está su tía más vale que no digan nada de lo sucedido ayer o les nalgueo más fuerte para que no hablen de su mamá que les dio la vida gracias a mí están vivos ¿Estamos?- Asustados asintieron con sus frágiles cabecitas.

Los niños salieron corriendo hacia su tía abuela quien no pudo evitar arrodillarse para abrazarlos sollozaban de la alegría de verse.

_ ¡Tía! ¡Tía!

-Mis nenes ya llegué para amarlos como siempre.

Por otro lado, en la oficina de Candy.

-Candy eso que hiciste fue terrible…-Candy tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa, tapándose el rostro nunca se imaginó que sus acciones trascenderían a tanto.- Sabes te desligó de tu promesa habla con él.

-Su mirada me dejó claro que ya no cree en mí.

-Le hablaré yo.

-De nada servirá- soltó un suspiro lleno de nostalgia.

-¿habrá un modo de desenmascararla, algún indicio?

Mientras, Albert meditaba: lo más conveniente será regresar con Karen, le pediré que me perdone por el bien los niños.

Continuará.

Final (segunda parte).

El final es largo por eso lo dividí. Jiji espero le guste.


	25. Chapter 25

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Albert estaba indeciso ante lo que debía hacer para recuperar a sus hijos su tía fue en su ayuda pero y ¿él, qué? cometió el error; dejarse llevar por la pasión y la lujuria.

Sentado en su sillón meditaba…

_ ¡Es ella!- se pasaba la mano por la cara- resultó una embaucadora cómo me tropiezo dos veces con la misma piedra, cometo los mismos errores, sin embargo no dejo de pensar en su piel tan tersa y suave, su perfume tan exquisito es maravilloso sumergirse en sus pliegues femeninos pero debo ser sensato el bienestar de los niños es lo importante ahora, ella, ella es solo una aprovechadora nos grabó para obtener dinero aún recuerdo mi conversación telefónica con Karen.

-¿Qué deseas hablar?

-Karen perdóname me deje llevar te prometo que no volverá a pasar sólo permíteme estar con los niños…

-¡No permitiré que los vuelvas a ver y menos después de haberte revolcado con esa zorra!

-Karen…

-¡Déjame terminar… ja, ja, ja no creas que tu le gustas lo hizo por dos razones una por venganza hacia a mí, porque nunca aprobé su conducta de fácil! ¿SABÍAS QUÉ ES PRODUCTORA DE PORNOGRAFÍA?

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Sí, hizo la grabación para distribuirla! ¡Venderla en países extranjeros, no es la primera vez que lo hace ese fue el motivo detonante por el cual la despidieron, se salvó de una demanda millonaria por eso tiene tanto dinero, tú eres uno de los tantos amantes que tiene, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Albert, había dejado caer la bocina del teléfono no podía con tanta desilusión definitivamente consideró que Candy no era mujer para él y menos un ejemplo para los niños.

Mientras Karen maquinaba su plan.

-La muy tonta de hundirme terminó ayudándome ¿Slim confirmaste lo del concurso que mi queridito esposo ganó?

-Sí, lo ganó mujel y con las pluebas en mano te cederán todos sus bienes y nos iremos juntos a una isla paradisiaca ¿qué halás con los niños?

-No sé se los dejó a la anciana esa que les dé comida y cobijo ya que los quiere tanto.

-Oye déjaselo a su padre.

-¿Qué padre? ¿No sé de quién es? Solo sé que él no es el padre.

-Bueno mi mujelcita linda ven con tu papacito riquiquito que sabe cómo dalte.

-Claro mi amor.

No obstante, Elroy trataba de explicar a los niños que por un buen tiempo sería imposible ver a su padre por lo que no debían mencionarlo en presencia de su madre los niños con ojitos tristes aceptaron. Elroy dormía con ellos en una pequeña habitación que solo contaba con una colchoneta y un par de sabanas delgadas, el dormir abrazados los mantenían abrigados.

En la mañana

\- ¡Santo cielos Candy, esa cara! se ve que no has dormido.

-simplemente estoy buscando una solución a todo este desbarajuste que arme por inconsciente.

-testificaré diré que ella ha tenido parejas extramatrimoniales, en algo servirá…

-No lo creo eres mi amiga él pensará que estás confabulando conmigo para desacreditarla- respiró profundo- lo que necesitamos es pruebas, pruebas que no tenemos-Caminó hasta la ventana- ¿Y ese inútil qué hace aquí?

-¿Qué inútil?

-Uno de los imbéciles que contraté para desenmascarar a la traidora.

-Pero, ¿quién rayos le dijo que podía venir a mi casa?

-Candy ¡Qué cosas haces!- Paty negaba con la cabeza.

Antes de qué Jimmy pudiera llegar a la puerta a tocar el timbre Candy, salió apresurada para retarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Han pasado semanas y ustedes no hicieron nada imbéciles los voy a matar con mis uñas y dientes. ¿Dónde está tu jefe de pacotilla es el primero que voy a ahorcar?- Decía Candy a la vez que lo golpeaba.

-¡Deje de pegarme! ¿Cómo quiere que le explique la situación sino me deja hablar?

-¡Es cierto Candy, déjalo! Sé que estás frustrada, furiosa, pero pegarle y darle patadas no resolverá nada.

-De acuerdo, ¡habla antes que te despedace!

-vera señorita, no quiero ser demandado por negligencia, impericia, inobservancia y todo lo que usted deseé acusarme, por ello he venido hasta usted estoy harto de las imprudencias de mi jefe que sólo piensa en su aspecto físico y en las mujeres que pueda enamorar como siempre su comportamiento es la causa que estemos al borde la ruina y por lo que veo metidos en la cárcel pero yo no quiero ir preso por lo que le contaré lo que ocurrió…

\- Jefe ¿Para dónde va? Tan galante.

-Voy a salir con una linda actriz- decía Archie a medida que se arreglaba la corbata.

-Pero, recuerde…

-No digas nada- me hizo seña con su dedo índice para que guardara silencio. No me dejo hablar ni hacerlo entrar en razón cuando se trata de mujeres pierde la razón. Angustiado por su amenaza me dirigí al lugar que mis contactos me indicaron. Era un lugar con ambiente puertorriqueña música muy sabrosa y divertida el ambiente era muy alegre lleno de humo gente por doquier gritando bebiendo cerveza, cocteles…

-¡vaya al grano! ¿Qué buscó galletas y limonada para hacer ameno el relato?

-perdón señorita continuó…

Mi sorpresa fue ver al jefe con una señorita muy atractiva alta, pelinegra, piel canela, a los segundos se les unió un tipo mulato acompañado de una bella dama con aspecto americano, lentes oscuros y sombrero. No les hice caso en el momento pero al empezar a bailar el mulato con la chica de aspecto americano quedé boquiabierto cuando se le cayó en el movimiento del baile el sombreo y los lentes. Sí, era la misma de la foto que usted me dio de inmediato saqué mi cámara de espionaje tomé varias…por cierto bailaban muy bien al son de la orquesta japonesa de la luz…

-¡quiere dejar los detalles! ¡Deme las fotos!

-O, o, o…

-¿Qué significa ese o, o, o?

-Pues ayer hablé con mi jefe le mostré las fotos él está de acuerdo con enseñarlas pese que él aparece ahí en pose comprometedora con la hermana del implicado, acordamos decir que fue parte de un plan trazado para descubrirla.

-¡ya deje de hablar y deme las fotos!

-El asunto es que ya no las ten… go.

-¿CÓMO IMBÉCIL?

Jimmy aterrado contestó:- pues nunca llegué a pensar que mi jefe le había dado la dirección de la oficina. La mujer nos escuchó hablar, de inmediato se asomó a la ventana y llamó a su hermano que es un mastodonte, ella golpeó a mi jefe con uno de los bates de golf que tenemos en la oficina, lo noqueó cuando ví que el mastodonte venía hacia mí le lancé una de las bolas de golf en la cabeza tomé en seguida las fotos y me lacen por las escaleras corrí de prisa tomé un taxi, pero él venía en su auto a millón así que metí las fotos entre el asiento del vehículo. El asunto es que secuestraron a mi jefe y no me acuerdo del taxi solo tenemos veinte cuatro horas para ubicarlo de lo contrario lo enviaran a un lugar inhóspito.

-¡Y tú crees que eso me interesa!- Candy lo sostenía de la solapa.

-Necesitamos ubicar un ingeniero en sistema que se meta en las bases de datos de la policía de tránsito de Chicago y pueda ayudarnos a localizar la placa del auto.

Candy y Paty se miraron y dijeron al unisonó - ¡Albert!

-¡Pronto al auto!

-¡Candy!

-¿QUÉ?

-Mira tus pantuflas.

-Oh, rayos Enciende el auto voy a cambiarme.

Chicas disculpen esto está largo y me duelen los dedos en el siguiente si el final les parece a la que le guste porque ya sé que por ahí no les agrada y como me duelen los dedos has aquí queda.

Mentira continúo ja, ja, ja, ja.

Albert, se encontraba hablando con un abogado.

-Trate de llegar a un acuerdo con ella, me ha dicho que ha ganó el concurso de diseño de vídeos juegos, es un millón de dólares, ofrézcaselos dele el dinero a cambio de los niños, por lo que establece los estatutos con respecto a la comprobación de infidelidad usted tiene todas las de perder.

Albert tenía ambas manos cruzadas, se levantó, caminaba de un lado a otro estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Candy y Paty se estacionaron.

-¡Paty, espera!

-Él no va a querer hablar conmigo me odia.

-Entiendo hablaré con él.

-Gracias.

Paty tocó la puerta de la oficina de Albert.

-Adelante.

-Usted espere aquí primero hablaré con él- indicó Paty a Jimmy.-Buenas tardes señor Albert.

-¡Usted!

-Me retiro señor veré qué más puedo investigar.

-¿Usted es abogado?

-Sí.

-Quédese esto que voy a hablar le compete a usted también como asesor jurídico.

-señor Andrew, necesito hablar con usted de un tema muy serio necesito contarle como realmente ocurrió… todo- dijo Paty algo temerosa.

\- ya sé toda la verdad fui usado para hacer una película porno que más tarde sería distribuida sino es porque mi ex esposa se da cuenta antes.

-Ese dato no me lo había dicho ¿lo hizo sin su consentimiento? podríamos demandarla.

-No la quiero demandar pese a todo por una extraña razón la estimo.

-No es como ustedes creen ella lo hizo segada por la ira actúo irracionalmente…

\- Paty no sé qué diferencias habrás tenido con Karen que ahora apoyas a esa mujer, la cual ya me enteré que se dedica a la distribución de películas porno.

-Escúchame, me conoces sabes que soy una persona honesta no te mentiría.

Albert se sentó e invitó a Paty a sentarse:- te escucharé. Paty le narró todo lo acontecido.

-Indistintamente me usó, ¿por qué no dijo la verdad?

-¡Le hice prometer que nunca lo enterara de nada! Entiéndame Karen me llamó angustiada, tenía una crisis nerviosa, me angustié.

-¿Usted podría atestiguar?-intervino el abogado.

-Sí.

-¿Tiene los nombres de los amantes, fotos?

-No los tengo en sí sé que uno era italiano y… uno puertorriqueño se hace llamar Juancho Slim, pero no tengo fotos… o puede que existan algunas.

-Explique mejor.

-Resulta que Candy contrató unos detectives no muy eficientes… lograron sacar unas fotos pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Uno de ellos está secuestrado, su asistente al intentar huir los escondió en un taxi… medio se acuerda de la placa pero la única manera de ubicar el auto es ingresando a la página policial de transito sólo un ingeniero podría hacerlo sin permiso por eso hemos venido contigo.

-¿Dónde está él?-preguntó Albert, aterrado por la seguridad de sus hijos y de sus tía que estaban la merced de la psicópata de Karen Sofía.

_ El detective está afuera. Lo haré pasar.

-Buenas soy Jimmy cartright…

-Evítese los formalismos, vayamos al grano- soltó Albert sin ningún titubeo.

De inmediato Jimmy le dicto el número de placa que medio se acordaba.

-¿Así es el conductor?

-No.

-¡Rayos llevamos dos horas en esto!

-Tenga paciencia señor Andrew- suplicó Paty al ver el rostro colérico de Albert.

-¿Qué clase de detective es usted?

-Comprenda, todo fue muy rápido- Cuando Albert se paró para agarrarlo por la solapa casi tumbando la silla donde estaba sentado, Jimmy divisó en el computador la foto del conductor – ¡ese es!- Albert se volteó en seguida.

-¡Anotaré la placa!

-Llamaré a la policía-dijo el abogado.

-Avisaré a Candy- comunicó Paty.

Cuando Paty salió se dio cuenta que Candy se había ido se acercó al auto vio una nota.

"Paty, siento lo que hice iré por los niños".

-Candy-Paty, dejó caer la nota.

Continuará ya les monto el siguiente es que está largo ja, ja, ja sigo escribiendo así que si desea aportar algo háganlo o callen para siempre.


	26. Chapter 26

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Candy llegó sigilosamente a la casa de Karen, se mantenía oculta en el jardín, por suerte no tenían perros, espió por todos lados hasta que vio a la tía Elroy en la cocina preparando alimentos, Candy hizo toda clases de gestos y sonidos disimulados para captar su atención.

-pissss…pissss…pissss… señoraaaa- le lanzaba rocas pequeñas, logró que volteara a ambos lados.- Por aquí afuera.

-¿Usted quién?

-No hable tan fuerte, le explicaré en voz baja para que no nos escuchen. Soy amiga de su sobrino por favor lleve a los niños a la parte trasera de la casa le ayudaré a escapar. Debe irse lo más pronto posible de aquí.

-pero la custodia la tiene Karen pueden acusarme de secuestro y ya no los podré ver.

-señora Karen es una psicótica si se queda le puede hacer daño a los niños le creará un trauma, eso ¿quiere? –Elroy negó con la cabeza-Haga caso de lo que le digo no se alarme, ella tiene secuestrada un hombre por lo que no tarda en venir la policía yo les llamaré a penas vea que usted ha puesto a salvo a los niños.

-Está bien, mi corazón dice que le haga caso, confiaré en su palabra.

Elroy explicó a los niños que se irían, por lo que debían evitar hacer el mínimo ruido, ya estando atrás de la casa Candy les dio dinero para que agarraran un taxi y se fueran. Candy miró con ternura a las inocentes criaturas quería pedirles perdón por todo el daño que les causó dada a su imprudencia. Se arrodillo ante ellos.

-Niños pronto estarán con su papi, ustedes sí que son calladitos, se portan muy bien ¿les puedo dar un abrazó?-Los niños asintieron con sus cabecitas al darles el abrazo uno de ellos se quejó del dolor le levantó la camisita -¿quién te hizo esto?

Uno de ellos respondió inocentemente:-porque no sabemos cocinar.

Candy pensó: ¡que rayos si son unos niños! apretó los puños de la ira.-señora Elroy llévese a los niños debo resolver un asunto pendiente.- Candy se subió las mangas de la camisa. Al ver que la señora se alejó con los niños fue directo a la casa. Escuchó un ruido al nivel de su tobillo, era Archie tratando de zafarse de la silla a la cual se encontraba atado, Candy encogiéndose de hombros lo miro sin hacerle el menor caso expresó sin ningún tipo de preocupación:-seguiré de largo.

"¡Candy en serio lo vas a dejar ahí!"

"No le hagas caso vamos a darles unos jalones de cabello a la zorra por mala madre".

"Los niños están a salvo, ayúdalo, vamos no seas cruel".

-De acuerdo, buscaré una palanca de metal.- Entró por la cocina sin hacer ruido buscó entre las herramientas ubicadas cerca del ático salió y con fuerza partió el candado de la ventanilla. Archie tenía la boca amordazada Candy le quitó las vendas de los ojos. Con un cuchillo le cortó las cuerdas de las manos y de los pies.

En la habitación de Karen.

-¿Escuchaste un ruido?

-Solo el de mi colazón amol.

-¿Será? eres tan tierno… espera un momento sigo escuchando un ruido extraño.

\- me asomalé… ¡Ah! Es la lubia alborotada está saliendo por el sótano.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué hace ahí? ¡El detective! ¡Corre!

Candy se había salido por la ventanilla sólo faltaba Archie que nada más le quedaba un pie para quedar libre.

-¡Ya estás libre, huyamos!

-¿PARA DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN?

-A ti te quería ver ¡desgraciada! ¡Golpeadora de niños, mala madre!

Candy se le abalanzó a Karen como una leona, mientras Juancho Slim al ver que Archie se le iba encima con la palanca metálica se agacho y de una le dio un puñetazo en la nariz que lo mando directo al piso.

Candy se le subió a Karen para darle puñetazos a la derecha, puñetazo a la izquierda ya a punto de noquearla Slim la agarró por ambos brazos y la inmovilizó con su gran fuerza.

-Quédese tlanquila o me veré en la obligación de hacerle daño señolita.

Karen con un labio partido y los ojos hinchados se levanto un poco desorientada agarró una maceta del jardín y se la partió a Candy en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

_Mujel ¿te has vuelto loca y si la matas?

-Eso es lo que vamos a hacer llévala adentro.

-¿Qué pretendes hacel?

-Ya lo sabrás, llévalos al sótano, amárralos y luego vamos por los niños la vieja esa ha de estar dándole comida.

Luego de amordazarlos y sentarlos de una silla cada uno espalda con espalda los amarraron con mecate las muñecas y tobillos. Cuando Karen se dio cuenta que los niños ni la tía Elroy estaba, pegó el grito en el cielo, buscó un balde de agua bajo a prisa y se lo aventó a Candy para despertarla.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE CON LOS NIÑOS BRUJA?

Candy reaccionó -hace rato que se fueron deben estar al lado de su papá.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué dices mal nacida?

-¡Que en este momento Paty le enteró de todo lo relacionado con tus andanzas zorra barata!

-¡Será tu palabra contra la mía! ¡Verás que el confiará más en mí! ¡Slim tráeme el celular hablaré con él!

Albert estaba angustiado al enterarse por medio de Paty que Candy había ido a buscar a los niños, consideró que empeorarían las cosas -¿Cómo se le ocurrió ir por ellos sin mi consentimiento? ¡Iré a buscarlos!

-¡Recuerda qué tienes prohibido acercarte a ellos! Si rompes la ley establecida iras detenido ¿quién cuidará de los niños? Seguro Candy sólo dio aviso a la señora Elroy. Por cierto, ¿es tu tía?

-Sí, es ella.

-¡papá!- Gritaron los niños emocionados al ver a su padre. Antes de poderlos abrazar como correspondía recibió la llamada de Karen que lo distrajo del momento emotivo.

-Albert, mi vida, reflexioné, quiero volver contigo, dejé que los niños se fueran con tu tía, me di cuenta que tu les haces falta así como tú me haces falta a mí. Sabes la gente me odia me detesta me levantan falso testimonio por favor no te dejes engañar sí reaccioné de manera agresiva es porque vi que le hiciste, la trataste a ella como nunca me trataste a mí. Volvamos.

A Candy se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar que Albert, aceptaría la propuesta de Karen.

-Karen en efecto tengo aquí a los niños conmigo. Gracias por haber reflexionado pero… yo no siento nada por ti, eres hermosa pero no siento nada por ti. Lo siento. Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo…

-¿Acuerdo? ¿Acuerdo? No llegaremos a ninguno me voy a matar y será tu culpa.

-¡Karen! ¡Karen!

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Paty preocupada.

-Me colgó. Dice que se quitará la vida.

\- No la creo capaz, es manipuladora.

-Señores disculpen que interrumpa pero el secuaz de la señora tiene cautivo a mi jefe. ¿Cómo saber que no le harán daño?

Elroy al escuchar intervino-Dios santos esa mujer se atrevió a secuestrar a un hombre por suerte tu amiga nos advirtió.

-¡Candy!

-¿Dónde está ella?- se apresuró a indagar Albert.

-Se quedó, dijo que arreglaría cuentas.

-¡Santo cielos, ojala no haya un nuevo enfrentamiento!-Paty se llevó la mano a la frente- Ahora todo se complica.

-Búsquenla yo iré con la policía para ubicar al conductor. – propuso el abogado.

Mientras…

-¡Slim tráeme el bote de gasolina!

-¿en selio a te vas a suicidar?

-Obvio que no la muerta será otra.

-¿Qué piensa hacel me tienes asustado?

-La vamos a quemar viva y a este por entrometido también.

Slim estaba estupefacto si es un hombre con interés de ser millonario pero no al grado de matar.

-Mejol lo dejamos botados en algún lugar inhóspito si se mueren que sea por obra del creador.

Karen furiosa tomó el pote de gasolina y se la roció a Candy, que cerraba los ojos y tenía el corazón agitado al saber que iba a tener la peor de las muertes. Karen agarró los cerrillos para prenderle fuego…

-¡Ojala lleguemos a tiempo, debemos evitar una desgracia!

-Le marcaré a Candy, la persuadiré- dijo Albert mientras conducía a toda prisa, sacó del bolsillo del pantalón el celular para llamarla.

-Su teléfono está repicando.

-¡Quítaselo!

-Oye la está llamando tu esposo.

-Nada puede salir mejor dile que está tomando una ducha, que llame luego que ustedes están en una sesión de pasión y deseo carnal ja, ja, ja, ja.

Candy trataba de gritar pero la mordaza se lo impedía.

\- ¡Alo!… en este momento mi helmano la ojivelde no le puede atendel, se está duchando estuvimos placticando para una sesión de sexo.

Albert se detuvo al frente de la casa de Karen e indignado colgó.

-Ustedes son unas mentirosas…

-No entiendo señor Andrew ¿qué le dijo?

-El hombre puertorriqueño no es amante de Karen sino de Candy ¿QUÉ GANAN CON TODO ESTO?

Paty quedó abismada: - le garantizo que Candy no tiene ninguna pareja.

\- No, parejas no, amantes de turnos… ¡Plaf!- El sótano hizo una leve explosión.

\- ¡Karen! –Dijo Albert e inaudiblemente expresó cumplió su promesa.

Continuará…

Disculpen que sea tan largo pero ya está casi listo se los dije es largo je, je, je bueno continuo. A todos las quiero carito me alegro que te estes mejorando de tu accidente Dios nos Bendiga.


	27. Chapter 27

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Disfruten la lectura.

_ ¡ustedes son unas mentirosas! ¿No se dan cuenta del daño que hicieron a los niños?

-¡no es lo que usted cree, es cierto todo lo que le dije!

Una leve explosión se escuchó en medio de la discusión de Paty y Albert…

-¡Mujer te estás volviendo loca! ¿Por qué arrancaste esos cables de electricidad?

-¡Porque la voy a electrocutar por zorra! ¿A ver si le gusta la rubia al carbón?

-¡Óye mujel ya tu malido está aquí mejor vámonos antes de que entle!

-¡Te salvaste! pero no por mucho porque morirás...

\- ¿O nos quedamos?

Karen blanqueando los ojos expresó molesta por no poder electrocutar a Candy dado al corto tiempo, pues quería ver cómo le brotaban los ojos de la cara -¡Claro que nos vamos, solo una última cosa!

-¿cuál?

Karen tomó unas tijeras para trasquilarle el cabello a Candy, a Archie le siguió la misma suerte con la diferencia de que él se sintió devastado lo que en realidad todo ocurría en micra de segundos él lo veía todo en cámara lenta, en su interior gritaba nooooooooooooo por favor mi cabello noooooooooooooooo. Sin más Karen se fue rápido riendo de satisfacción, cerró todas las ventas y puertas para evitar que ingresaran a la casa que decidió quemar para cobrar el seguro, la cual sus padres pusieron a su nombre.

-Mujel si te creen muelta ¿cómo vas a cobral el dinero se supone que el cadáver de la rubia es el tuyo?

-Amor te daré un poder para que lo cobres, así tú y yo nos divertiremos por siempre.

-te halé la mujer más feliz de este mundo.

Con una gran sonrisa Karen dijo: ¡vámonos terminemos de quemar está casa con esos imbéciles ahí abajo!

No obstante…

-¡Ninguna puerta abre!

\- ¡Albert, la casa se está quemando!_ Paty, con lágrimas en los ojos exclamaba el nombre de su amiga tenía el presentimiento de que le iba a ocurrir una desgracia.

Por otra parte, en el sótano Candy con la lengua buscaba de bajarse la mordaza, le daba codazos a Archie que estaba cabizbajo en su leguaje le decía: -humhumhuhiuaahi (inútil haz algo muévete, no te quedes ahí)

Archie le respondía con la mirada triste: ummmhunmm (ya mi vida no tiene sentido).

-¡por fin pude quitarme la mordaza inténtalo tú también, hazlo! ¡Mira al idiota se le cayó las tijeras, tenemos que acercarnos! ¿Qué te pasa por qué no te mueves, te quieres morir?

Le dio otro duro codazo que lo hizo reaccionar además vio que por debajo de la puerta salía humo. Archie de igual forma se bajo la mordaza al fin se podían comunicar pese a que estaban de espaldas.

Desganado dijo: -listo, ahora ¿cuál es tu plan? Porque, yo, no tengo ninguno estoy trasquilado por suerte estas a mis espaldas, así no podrás ver lo que me ha hecho esa mujer cruel y despiadada- lo expresó con todo el dramatismos que merecía el caso. Candy blanqueó los ojos.

-Escúchame soy madre por lo que no pretendo morir y menos quemada por una loca así que ármate de valor y haz lo que te diga, ¿Qué te hizo te corto?

-Sí.

-¿es grave la herida?

-Sí, me corto el cabello.

-¿Por tu cabello estas así? ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

-Mi cabello es lo más preciado de mi vida gracias a él las chicas caen rendidas a mis pies ¿ahora.¿ qué haré?

-¡Soy chica y no he caído a tus pies, las mujeres se fijan en otros aspectos no en el cabello! ¡Levántate y camina hasta allá, te toca hacerlo eres hombre y fuerte!

-Soy como Sansón el cabello es el centro de mi fuerza.

-Sansón al final vuelve a tener fuerza por Dios, tú mides casi un metro ochenta ¡Ten valor!

\- De acuerdo será una misión imposible dada las circunstancias.

-¡Hazlo yo estoy contigo, claro que puedes animo!

Decido dijo: _ ¡Sí, claro que puedo soy un hombre fuerte y poderoso!

-¡Sí, es la actitud!

Archie teniendo de espalda a Candy empanzó su caminata un poco forzada hasta llegar cerca de las llaves, Candy lo iba animado, al faltar solo un paso.

-¡Ay!

-¿ay, qué?

-Me dio lumbalgia.

-Nooo

-Al final la misión terminó siendo… imposible.

Afuera Paty y Albert buscaban la manera de entrar…

-¡No hay manera!

-¡treparé el árbol!

-¡Es peligroso, cada vez se aviva más el fuego!

En el sótano.

_ ¡me rehúso a morir no voy a morir!

Candy se quitó los zapatos y con ayuda de su otro pie se quito la media fue estirándose hasta agarrarla con los dedos de su pie, poco a poco fue maniobrando hasta que la alcanzó.

-Ya la tengo ahora vamos a doblarnos un poco para ir cortando el mecate.

-Cuidado no nos vayamos a cortar. Ven y te ayudo.

-¿Tienes las manos desatadas y no me dijiste?

\- El secuaz de tu amiga se olvidó de terminar de anudarme cuando recibió la llamada…

-¡Definitivamente yo te mato!

Afuera…

-¡Señores no entren! Suban las escaleras eléctricas e impidan que se lesionen.

Albert fue sujetado por 4 bomberos que lograron inmovilizarlo, Paty en medio del forcejeo logró entrar a la casa.

Al fin Archie y Candy se quitaron los amarres veían a todas partes buscando la manera de salir.

Paty iba bajando las escaleras repentinamente sintió que alguien la detuvo.

-¿Cómo rayos salimos? ¡No podemos salir por la puerta el fuego se está avivando cada vez más, estamos rociados de gasolina el mínimo contacto y nos calcinamos!

-¡Mira el extractor! Ayúdame a subir.

-De acuerdo.

Archie la ayudó a subir pero Candy le pidió que la bajara un momento, al bajar le dio dos cachetadas bien dadas.

-¡Auch! ¿Ahora, por qué me pegaste?

-Por manosearme los glúteos es innecesario que me toques el trasero para subirme a la próxima te va peor ¿Entendido?

-Sí.

Candy con la punta de la tijera destornilló el extractor de grandes dimensiones ya a punto de irse por el ducto de ventilación Archie se dio un rápido vistazo en el espejo de un armario viejo y abandonado que se encontraba ahí, se autoguiñó el ojo y se dio cuenta que se veía más guapo.

Por otro lado, Slim y Karen lograron huir ya habían pasado doce horas posterior a lo sucedido.

Tomás Steve como el único pariente cercano a Candy fue llamado al hospital después de una gran búsqueda encontraron a una mujer con graves quemaduras.

Albert también fue informado. Llegaron a la par ambos estaban nerviosos, sus manos le sudaban, tragaban en seco, no estaban preparados para lo que verían pues según el médico encargado del área la mujer tenía quemaduras de tercer grado con exposición ósea de maxilar inferior derecho. Ambos se miraron querían cruzar palabras pero les era imposible. Nunca en su vida habían sentido tantos nervios. El cuarto estaba aislado, solo podrían observar a través de un cristal. El ingreso era estrictamente restringido a personal especializado con indumentaria estéril (gorro, mascarilla, botas, pantalón y bata). Tom se llevó las manos a la boca al ver que tenía cabello rubio, Albert se deslizó por el cristal recordando todas lo que había vivido a su lado… Pensó Tenías razón cumpliste tu promesa si hubiera llegado antes… pero por qué…?

El monitor empezó a sonar en señal de que entro en paro, los médicos y enfermeras se acercaron de inmediato a la paciente "traigan el desfibrilador" se escuchó decir a uno de los médicos especialistas.

Seis horas antes.

-Amor al fin, juntos ya puse todo a tu nombre.

-Gracias quelida.- Slim pensó mientras la abrazaba- sí, todo tu dinero es mío solo mío podré irme con mi verdadero amor, pero antes me llevo algunos objetos.

-Me voy a duchar, me cambiaré de look.

Al rato Karen salió de la ducha descalza aún mojada se había cambiado el color del cabello para no ser reconocida. Al ver que la plancha para hacer rulos la había dejado en la sala bajó, la encontró y la enchufó al oír una acalorada conversación entre un hombre y una mujer que resultó ser Slim en compañía de su verdadera mujer.

-¡Somos personas honestas Juancho!

-Yo te amo a ti solo me uní a esa vieja para darte una mejor vida ya tengo el dinero que necesitamos vámonos juntos, eres y serás mi único amor.

Karen al ver la escena se sintió poca cosa fue vilmente usada por aquel joven de tan solo 22 años cómo pudo ser tan tonta. Una fuerte ira se apoderó de ella. Sin más se acercó como energúmena y empezó a jalonear a la joven mujer de apenas 20 años.

-¡Suéltame bruja! ¡Vieja asquerosa yo no soy como ustedes! ¡Tampoco me pienso ir con Slim te lo regalo!_ Pero Karen, estaba nublada, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, las lagrimas no la dejaban ver pero sus oídos escuchaban con claridad las palabras dolientes de Slim.

-¡Vieja loca suelta a mi muje! ¿Qué te hizo pensal que me enamoraría de ti? ¡Déjala o me olvido que soy hombre! ¡No te quielo golpeal!

Karen se levantó completamente ardida por la indignación ya de por sí tenía el rostro morado después de la golpiza que le había dado Candy.

-¿Por qué me usaste?

-Tú lo sabes mejol que yo por vivil cómodamente como el rey que soy, simplemente quise lo mismo que tú pero al lado de una mujer de verdad de buenos sentimientos, una mujel en la que se pueda confial y no solo eso joven y bonita.

-Ya no tengo nada, ni familia, ni hijos, ni casa, nada estoy en la quiebra total…-decía entre lagrimas- mi rostro está golpeado al igual que mi alma.

La mujer intervino: _El rostro es el reflejo de nuestra alma y el tuyo está oscurecido, si vine hasta aquí no es por Slim es por su madre me pidió que indagara donde estaba metido tenía días sin ir a la casa hasta que hallé esta dirección, y vine para darle razón a su vieja. Me propuso irme con él…

-Y ni creas que te irás con él tan fácilmente ¡No te irás!- Karen con la intención de quemarle el rostro y desfigurarla, agarró la plancha para hacer rulos, pero sorpresivamente se empezó a electrocutar no dejaba se pasarle corriente por todo el cuerpo. Ellos buscaron la forma de axuliarla, les fue imposible lograr salvarla en su totalidad pues estaba casi moribunda Karen sentía su cuerpo totalmente adolorido con un olor a carne quemada, que le costaba creer que se trataba de ella misma…

Tom se acercó a Albert para darle ánimos.

-En serio cumplió su promesa de suicidio. Se cambió el color del cabello ¿con qué intención hacerse de mi agrado? No podre con está culpa.

Más tarde…

Candy había logrado llegar a su casa después de que el ducto los condujera al container de basura quedaron inconscientes por poco terminaban en las afueras de la ciudad pero los recolectores de basura se dieron cuenta y le prestaron ayuda. Candy había llegado a su casa sana y salva su hijo corrió a su encuentro.

Candy se enteró de la muerte de su examiga por lo que llamó a Albert, sin embargo era la misma respuesta de siempre no le contestaba la llamada. Tom llegó la vio melancólica, así que decidió ir personalmente a hablar con el causante de su tristeza.

-¿Usted? ¡Si me acosté con su esposa fue porque ella lo decidió soy hombre y como tal le respondí!

\- Ella es la madre de mi hijo, no es mi esposa hace más de diez años que nos separamos ¿Quieres saber por qué? Ella se enamoró de un hombre al que nunca logró olvidar, ese hombre la salvó de una muerte segura, ella nunca fue regalada ni nada que se le asemeje siempre me fue fiel hasta esa noche. No pudo seguir a mi lado como antes ¿me entiende? por lo que me confesó toda la verdad. Quedamos en buenos términos, después de la separación no tuvo más pareja hasta que te conoció. Ella no mintió siempre fue honesta y sí, estuvo secuestrada. Antes de juzgar mejor averigua cómo realmente murió tu esposa.- Sin más Tom se marchó, en efecto Albert se dirigió a la delegación para ver los resultados de la autopsia, el cual develaron que fue hallada en un apartamento ubicado en un barrio puertorriqueño. Había recibido una llamada anónima. El seguro que tenía la cobertura de la casa de los padres de Karen tras determinar que fue inducido canceló el cobro. Por lo que Slim se quedó sin el dinero y sin la mujer que realmente amaba.

Albert estaba consternado e indignado fue en busca de Candy: "Entonces si fue capaz de secuestrarla, cómo pude ser engañado por años".

Llegó a la casa de Candy un niño le abrió: -Hola, ¿jovencito será tan amable de llamar a tu mami?

-Claro, pero no ha querido salir, ni hablar con nadie, está indispuesta es mejor no molestarle. Ni siquiera ha querido recibir a su mejor amiga. –habló de una forma madura.

\- Comprendo vendré otro día. Una pregunta ¿Dónde está ubicada la habitación de tu mami?

-Al final a la derecha.

_Gracias.

Albert se retiro lo suficiente para ubicar más o menos la habitación de Candy. Además, que le ayudó a precisarla el hecho de que él ya había dormido en esa habitación. Trepó por un árbol adyacente hasta llegar a la ventana. Pudo ver a Candy, estaba acostada de lado sus hermosos rulos dorados se le esparcía por su hermosa espalda cubierta por una sabana gruesa color blanca. Sigilosamente rodó la ventana y entró, se puso a un costado de ella sacó de su bolsillo una cadenita de oro con un dije de águila con ojitos color esmeralda y un corazón en el medio color azul claro. Ella tenía los ojos entre abiertos llenos de lágrimas cuando vio frente a sus ojos la cadena que había perdido aquel día que conoció al pirata, y luego de escuchar preguntarle ¿Quién es la niña con el rostro lloroso? se volteó rápidamente al verlo ahí a un lado de ella entendió todo.

\- Nunca te olvidé princesa ¡Te amo!

-Yo también.

Se abrazaron con todo el amor que pudiera existir.

Tiempo después.

-Candy te hablo para saber cómo va tu relación con Albert.

-Mejor que nunca estamos conociéndonos los niños de él son encantadores, muy dulces, mi hijo le aprecia, siempre pregunta por él, le agrada su compañía. Te cuento algo el Slim estuvo por aca…

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué si ese tipo casi te mata?

-Influenciado por Karen, la verdad que él adrede dejó suelto al inepto de Archie para que buscara la forma de huir. La ambición lo segó en sí no es un asesino.

_Que bueno.

-El cuento es que nos comentó la verdad de los niños.

-¿La verdad de los niños?

-Es que no son hijos de Albert si no de otro, hicimos una prueba de paternidad para saber quién podría ser el padre y ¿adivina quién es?

-¿Quién?

-Un francés se llamaba Michael falleció hace dos años en un accidente. Por lo que decimos callar la verdad de su origen es innecesario que ellos se enteren le daremos mucho amor, sin embargo si algún día necesitan respuestas se la tendremos que dar esperamos que su emocionalidad este solida.

-Si le dan mucho amor y compresión estoy segura que sí, te dejo porque Stare me está haciendo señas, nos vamos para a la playa.

-¡Qué tal! Bueno, te cuelgo, Albert llegó le estoy escuchando los pasos, besos amiga te quiero, feliz paseo.

-Hola pequeña.- Albert se acercó para besarla apasionadamente.

-Vamos a cerrar las ventanas.

-¡Qué rayos, ya medio mundo nos vio en acción!

Candy indiferente _ ¿Quien te contradice?

Por otro lado las consciencias que se veían en miniatura, tenían un encuentro entre ellos.

\- Candy mala soy el novio de tu hermanita no le quiero ser infiel.

\- Vamos deja que te enseñe a amar- Ella sólo portaba un diminuto trajecito color rojo la cola de diablita la movía de un lado a otro.

\- Está bien pero que no se entere.- decía todo inocentico.

Diez segundos después.

-¡Por los mil y un demonios que malo eres!

-Es porque yo…

En eso entró Candy buena: _ ¿Cómo pudiste serme infiel Albert bueno?

-No te he sido infiel- Se escuchón una voz debajo de la cama.

Candy mala dijo: - Si, tú eres el bueno entonces tú eres…

-El Albert malo, ja, ja, ja- de inmediato le salió los cuernitos y la colita - todavía es que nos queda tiempo para hacer más cositas.

Albert bueno salió de la cama para abrazar a su Candy buena.

-¿Amor te escondiste?

-es que vi las intenciones de tu antítesis yo te amo jamás te sería infiel ni si quiera con alguien que se te parezca físicamente.

-Yo igual.

-¿Me regalas un besito?

-Claro te lo mereces.

Albert y Candy que habían observado la escena dijeron al unísono.

¡Qué parejita!

-Pero se aman.-Dijo Candy.

-Indudablemente ¿Nos besamos?

-Sí, es el fin.

-El fin no, el inicio.

Así es como Albert y Candy sellaron el inicio de su amor, unidos como una familia el hijo de Candy y los hijos de él que no son pero si son porque los crió.

 **FIN**

 **Esperen un momento se me olvidaba Candy después de ese encuentro pasional que tuvieron los dos al inicio del fic, quedó embarazada, pero se dio cuenta a los dos meses de haber iniciado la relación. Ahora sí, Fin.**

Mil gracias a todas las que apoyaron este fic megalargo para mí, la verdad nunca esperé que tuviera éxito.

Lo escribí un día llena de mucha rabia porque una persona se hizo pasar por mi amiga en fin me enteré que en realidad consideraba mis escritos un asco, que yo era una radical solo por tener menos de año y medio en el candymundo y ponerlo de cabeza ja, ja, ja… en realidad no me importó que lo considera lo que me disgustó es que ella me pedía que le escribiera escenas para sus historias (siempre accedía pese a que estaba agotada para aquel momento trabajaba y estudiaba a la vez era duro para mí, muy difícil y nunca le dije no) pero eso sí yo nunca recibiría crédito, me pareció justo en realidad me daba indiferencia, pero cuando me enteré lo que realmente pensaba de mí de inmediato le pedí que quitara todas las escenas que yo, había escrito. Y así lo hizo esa persona me juzgó por escribir contenido fuerte y yo dije está bien no hay problema pero simplemente escribo en cambio ella ha tenido más parejas mejor me reservo la comparación yo no juzgo a nadie pero si tú no tienes ¿cómo decirlo…? Moral para hacerlo por qué me criticas e insultas. Sé que te hice temblar ja, ja, ja si lo lees o no, no me interesa a esa persona que se hizo pasar por mi amiga y nunca diré su nombre, le confieso que nunca iba a hablar hasta mi familia me persuadió para que no lo hiciera, pero en mi ser era solo para hacerte pasar el mal rato como me lo hiciste pasar a mí. Sabes a todas estas te doy gracias por lo que me hiciste pasar porque gracias a ello al fin supe y conocí a verdaderas amigas que me aman y yo las amo a ella por lo que son y no dicen un falso te quiero y habló de personas autenticas a estas maravillosas mujeres les dedico este fic basado en el sentimiento de la amistad verdadera gracias por todo lo malo que me hiciste vivir en aquel momento, de no haber sucedido jamás me habría dado cuenta de la hipocresía que me dabas porque ahora si tengo amigas de verdad y esas son Mariela, Tuty, Gaby, Rosdiana, Eva, Madel Ros, Alexandra (estas en prueba je, je, je).

Adoradandrew, Chidamami, CONEJA, Ana Iris, Nana, mercedes, sayuri1707, eve45, LuzNelly, Carito Andrew, Silvia, EloAndrew, ELVIRA H.C, Fandcya, Lucy. Mil gracias por el apoyo las tendré siempre presente en esta historia gracias por el apoyo.

P.D: Ya ven que sí cumplo el escribir no depende de mí si no de ustedes, je, je, je

Besos Dios nos Bendiga,

Hasta chisme les di ja, ja, ja


End file.
